Hit and Run
by j3nnee
Summary: Peter saves Neal from a hit and run but is hurt in the process. Neal feels guilty, the person responsible someone from his past. Angst, comfort/hurt, whumpage for sure! Possible season 1 & 2 spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**(Chapter 1)**

Neal drooped at the other end of the desk, his head barely held up by his left hand and arm as his elbow started to slide on the desktop. The consultant was going to fall over and Peter was just waiting and watching as he tried to concentrate on the case file before him. He had to admit this was a boring case file even for his experience, Neal's plaintive plea for something more exciting echoing in his head. Maybe it was that memory that sparked him to be kind and cough, waking the young man from his stupor.

"I'm reading it Peter." Neal said somewhat testily, a yawn escaping as he leaned back and stretched. The agent smirked.

"Well stop reading it. We're going to get some coffee. Long over due." He saw the younger man blink up at him with those deep blue eyes and grin. Neal had his coat on in a heartbeat and flipped his fedora up onto his head. Peter rolled his eyes but said nothing as he grabbed up his own jacket and threw it over his sleeve, both men exiting the office. They walked down the short set of stairs to the ground level and walked towards the glass doors and elevators. Neal opened the door for Peter as the agent pushed the button on the elevator.

"I heard there's a new coffee place just up the street. Jones was raving about it yesterday." Neal said offhandedly as he twirled his hat around his finger like a hyperactive 2 year old. Peter nodded in reply as the doors opened they entered the elevator.

"That's why we're getting coffee. I'm hoping it will wake the dead. He said they had Italian Roast like June's." The agent's eyes almost lit up, Neal smirking at his friend.

"So you do like the little cups." Neal's eyes glittered with mischief, the agent looking at him with a little roll of his eyes.

**()()()**

They had to walk about half a block to reach the coffee shop, finally spotting it across the street from a nearby Deli. Neal looked excited, his pace quickening as he looked quickly both ways and started across. Peter took his time, waiting as a bicycle messenger zoomed between him and Neal causing him to stop short. Neal turned half-way across and shouted.

"Hurry up slow poke! Last one in pays!" His blue eyes were twinkling, the agent hurrying to catch up when he saw it. His mind went into overdrive as he pushed himself forward, sprinting with everything he had towards the consultant. Neal had already turned half-way around, his attention on the coffee shop again when Peter shoved him hard towards a parked car. He heard a small grunt of complaint from the con before the sickening crunch and pain as something smashed into him.

Peter didn't feel anything, his mind in a kind of nowhere place as he detached from the situation and watched himself roll over the hood, bounce off and hit the asphalt. He saw the scene move in slow-motion as if he could turn it back with a remote and start it over again. Neal turned, his mouth gaping in a silent scream, all sound apparently drowned by the weird bubble of time Peter was trapped in.

_Peeeeteeer..._

He could just make out the younger man calling his name and faceless masses stopping to see as the car sped up and quickly left the scene of the accident. He found himself looking to identify the occupants of the car but the windows were tinted so he looked for plates but they were blank. Agent mode was in full swing as he took down make and model of the car and tried to get a hold of himself long enough to keep it all in his head. As the car left the scene and disappeared around a corner, everything started to move faster and he found himself hearing sounds again but now he was looking up. He felt confusion, eyes staring upward at someone who was out of focus.

"Peter! Peter!" Someone was holding him, shaking him as they trembled and then everything went black.

**()()()**

Neal was holding the limp form of Peter Burke in his lap as he sat on the side of the street, warm tears falling from his eyes. People approached him but he shrugged them off as he held the agent close to him, a phone pressed to his ear.

"_9-1-1 what is your emergency?_"

He heard the crisp yet polite tone of the operator as he held the phone in his blood soaked hands. There was blood all over him as he held his friend close, resting the agent's head on his lap.

"_9-1-1, what is your emergency? Hello? Is anyone there?_"

He couldn't speak, someone gently taking the phone from him and he looked up. Diana stood there, crouching beside him as she pushed the phone to her ear and started to speak.

"There was a hit and run. My boss is badly hurt. We need an ambulance over here stat! He's a federal agent." She kept her tone even and calm despite her own pale glance downward at her superior. Neal started to take off his jacket, using it to wrap the agent's head as he tried to stop the bleeding. His eyes were red and watery, a sniffling sound coming from his nose as he tried not to cry but couldn't help himself.

"Peter..." He murmured sadly, doing what he could to make his friend and partner comfortable. Diana put a gentle hand on his shoulder as she hung up the phone and handed it back. Suddenly he had a thought, looking up at the agent with a tragic look of horror. Elizabeth! She didn't know. Diana gave him a curious glance before realizing what it was he was thinking.

"I'll call. Just stay with him. Talk to him." She patted him on the shoulder again and walked a few feet away. He watched her a moment before his eyes moved back to the agent. He checked for a pulse again and continued to feel a slow but steady beat. Neal could see the slight rise and fall of his friend's chest which meant he was breathing although a bit shallowly he could tell when he listened.

The agent had pushed him out of the way and saved his life. Why? What had possessed him when he had Elizabeth? He held onto the agent gently, one hand holding Peter's limp hand in his own. Diana crouched down beside him again.

"Jones is going to pick up El and tell her what's going on but I told him to wait till we get Peter to the hospital. I also contacted Hughes but he's in a meeting so I had to leave a message." She looked unsettled by the last part as did Neal. Sirens drew their attention as they looked up to see a few cops show up finally, two holding back traffic and onlookers while another walked up to them and crouched beside them.

"What happened?" The officer held up his badge, Diana doing the same and he nodded. He looked at Neal but the young man wasn't very responsive, his attention on his injured friend. Diana stood up with the officer and took him aside talking to him. Neal was only just aware of what was said. The officer nodded, moving aside as they saw more lights and sirens, the ambulance finally there. Neal felt a hand on his shoulder again.

"Caffrey, the paramedics are here."

**()()()**

The car zoomed past as they heard the crunch of a body hit the hood and roll off. They saw the horrified look of a man staring down at someone on the street as they quickly turned off the main street and vanished. One man pushed a cell to their ear.

"_I'm waiting._"

A voice spoke coldly as the person nodded.

"We did as you told us but something happened."

There was silence before the voice spoke again.

"_Tell me he's dead. That's what I want to hear._"

The voice was now menacing if not angry. The man on the phone started to gulp, the other occupants looking a bit nervously at him.

"Someone... pushed him out of the way." The man's voice was full of terror as he waited for a reply. There was another moment of silence before the cold angry voice spoke yet again.

"_So he's alive. Finish the job._"

The voice was even colder now but the man in the car continued despite his fear. He had to say what happened.

"We... hit someone else." The man heard a loud frustrated intake of breath before an answer came.

"_I don't care. I just want HIM dead._"

The man in the car nodded, afraid of saying more but knowing he must.

"Sir... We hit his keeper. The Federal agent." The man cringed waiting, all the men in the car looking nervous as he finished speaking.

There was silence again and then a sigh of some kind on the other side.

"_Idiot! He'll be under watch now by the others. Get back here at once!_"

**()()()**

Neal paced the hospital waiting room, bothering every nurse or doctor he saw for information about Peter. Diana was with him, having given him a ride to the hospital. The paramedics had deemed Peter's condition too critical to have anyone in the ambulance but staff. It was all Neal could do not to hit someone when he heard that. Diana had taken him aside after finding out which hospital they were taking the agent to. She tried her best to calm Neal down but he was too upset about what happened to relax. Four hours went by and he was still in the same bloody clothes although his jacket had disappeared with Peter, since he had used it to wrap the agent's head wound.

"Neal, relax! Jones is bringing El in a few minutes. You need to get cleaned up. When they have news about Peter, they will tell us. Badgering them won't help anything." She was trying to be calm but he was starting to get on her nerves even though she felt very much the same way. Neal just glared at her with icy blue eyes as he continued to nervously pace the floor of the waiting room. Jones finally showed up with Mrs. Burke, Elizabeth looking pale and terrified of what she was going to see. Neal wasn't sure how to approach her, Peter's blood on his clothes still. He felt self-conscious.

"Neal?" He heard her voice call to him but he didn't want to turn around. He was afraid of her reaction and his own. He was the reason Peter was hurt. He felt her hand gently grasp his shoulder.

"Neal... tell me what happened." She was begging him but he was afraid to face her. Elizabeth moved so that they were mostly face to face but his eyes remained averted. It didn't matter when he heard the gasp and looked to see her staring at his blood soaked clothing. He crossed his arms trying to hide the stains but she just grasped his hands in hers.

"Oh, Neal..." She gasped, looking at him with pity and something else. He had been the last person with Peter before he was hurt. He flushed, unable to deal with his emotions.

"Neal... talk to me. Please." She was begging him but he had no words. He was angry at what happened. He was anxious to know how his friend was and wanting to lash out at the world for this injustice. He was a con and he was alive and well while an honest, law-abiding man lay dying somewhere in the hospital. He felt something warm and wet roll down his cheeks as he moved away and sat on a nearby chair. He didn't mean to be cold but he couldn't deal with this.

He watched Elizabeth staring at him, his body twisted enough in the chair to only get a vague side-long glance of her. He felt too much guilt to speak. He heard Diana talking to Elizabeth, telling her what had happened and what the situation was. He heard someone crying but he didn't turn. He couldn't or he would break down. Someone touched his shoulder and he jumped, turning to see Diana there.

"What's wrong with you? I know you're hurting... we're all hurting but you can't ignore us!" She hissed at him but he just stared up at her and glared, his feelings of guilt making him angry at everything. He stood up, the agent moving back with a cautious glance at him as if he might strike her. He turned his angry look at Jones and El before he stormed out of the waiting room and ran down the hallway. He thought he heard someone calling but he didn't stop to see who. He just ran till he found a spot and leaned against the wall. He was tired, exhausted and weary, sliding down to the floor and curling up into a ball in the corridor. His eyes shut and he passed into a light but restless sleep.

Neal dreamed of the accident, seeing when he had turned to good-naturedly tease his agent friend at being slow to cross the street. Peter had mockingly glared at him as a bike messenger cut him off before he started forward. Neal had started to turn by then, making his way towards the coffee shop just a few yards away now. He thought he saw other agents from their division inside, his attention taken from the road and his friend for just a moment. It was then he heard the quick footsteps behind him and felt the hard push forward, a hand firmly touching his back as he was flung off balance towards a parked car. He hit the fender, turning to see who had pushed him when he heard the loud crunch. His eyes looked to see Peter flung up onto the hood of a speeding car, rolling up and over the top and then down hard at Neal's feet. There was a sickening thud as the agent hit the asphalt and Neal screamed. His voice called to Peter to wake up as he fell to his knees beside the fallen man and tried to rouse him, blood soaking his hands as he did so.

_**PEEEETEEEER!**_!

He was screaming his friend's name in horror, his body trembling.

_**PEEETEEER!**_

He was murmuring in his sleep, twitching when he felt someone gently touch his shoulder.

"Hey... Sir... Wake up. Sir?"

Neal slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see a nurse crouched beside him looking worried. He scooted away, but she stayed, looking at him worriedly.

"Are you hurt?" She was looking at him with concern and then he remembered his clothes were still covered with blood. Peter's blood.

"Sir, are you ok?" She reached for a cell phone at her side when he saw another figure come up behind her and gently touch her arm.

"He's with me. We were waiting for news about my husband. Neal..." Elizabeth Burke stood there looking as strong as she could but for red rimmed eyes and a pale face. The nurse nodded but stayed as if uncertain what to do.

"Is he hurt? His clothes are covered in blood." The nurse was still holding her cell but Elizabeth shook her head.

"No... it's..." She paused unable to speak a moment before she continued.

"He was with my husband. It's not his blood. Neal..." She was calling him again, holding out a hand for him to grab. The young man took it reluctantly as he stood and averted his eyes from both women. Elizabeth excused them both and led Neal back towards the waiting room. They bumped into Diana along the way but they all remained quiet as they reentered the waiting area and Jones looked up. He had remained behind in case someone had news on Peter.

"You found him!" Jones said, everyone a bit on edge if not quiet. It had been a long day since the accident with all of them waiting to hear what was going on with Peter. Neal slumped into a chair, Elizabeth sitting beside him her hand entwined in his still. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight, Neal just sitting there till he finally hugged her back, feeling one of her hands brushing his hair.

"I'm sorry... It's all my fault. I wasn't... paying attention." He said as he thought back to how he had turned in the road to look at Peter, his attention on teasing his friend. He felt a hand grasp his chin and turn his face till he was looking at Elizabeth. Her eyes were runny with tears.

"No... Diana told me she saw what happened." She paused, moving her hands back to herself as she wiped at her eyes and nose. Neal stood up and grabbed a box of tissues from a nearby table before coming back, handing it to her. She nodded a thank you.

"Diana saw? I wondered how she showed up so fast. She must have been at the coffee shop." His mind was running through what happened despite the conversation, returning when she spoke.

"She said the car came out of nowhere but it was pointed at you till Pe..." El choked on her husband's name and started crying in earnest, Neal finally having enough strength to take her in his arms now and comfort her. She buried her face in his shoulder and wept as he felt a few stray tears escape the dam he tried to hold up. He didn't want to cry but he felt he had to.

"He pushed me out of the way. I don't know why." His voice cracked and she looked up at him with a kind of icy glare.

"Don't say that, Neal! You know why!" She seemed angry, upset at his words and he cringed as if being chided by a parent. He felt a flush to his cheeks as he saw her manner soften and her hand brush a tear from his cheek.

"He'll be ok, Neal. Peter..." She stopped as footsteps approached and a doctor in scrubs appeared. The man's expression looked grim but hopeful as they glanced over at him. Diana was already approaching him as El tried to wipe at her face and nose. Neal felt a chill wash over him hoping the news would be good.

"I'm looking for the family of Agent Peter Burke?" The doctor was looking between the four figures, Diana talking quietly as she made a motion towards Elizabeth and Neal. The doctor nodded and walked forward as he took a seat across from them.

"Mrs. Burke I presume?" He was reaching out for her hand, Neal putting a protective arm around her. El nodded, her body tense as she waited for what the doctor had to say.

"We just got out of the operating room. Your husband is stable but he sustain quite a few injuries." He paused as she held a hand to her mouth and nodded, stifling a few cries as Neal held her but then nodded for the doctor to continue. Elizabeth was being stronger than any person should have to be under the circumstances. The doctor held one of her hands in his.

"We... lost him a couple of times before we were able to get him stabilized but he seems to be doing better now. We have him in ICU on a respirator. He lost quite a bit of blood from the head trauma and broken ribs. One lung was punctured but we have it fixed and it seems to be holding. Until he wakes up we won't know the extent of the head injury. You can go see him. I'll have a nurse take you there." The doctor squeezed her hand in his as gently as he could, the look on his face speaking more than any words could. Neal felt sick all over again, getting up and making his way to a wastepaper basket to throw up. Someone was beside him gently rubbing his back and helping him to stay upright.

"Neal... are you ok?" It was Elizabeth, her concern for him making the guilt that much more sickening. He was too tired to shrug her off and let her help him back to a chair where she offered him a tissue and he wiped his mouth. The doctor was watching them as he talked on a nearby phone.

"The nurse should be here shortly to take you to your husband." He nodded at them before leaving the waiting area. Neal slumped in his chair, stomach churning the more he thought about what the doctor had said. He heard a sniffling from beside him and saw Elizabeth trying to her best not to cry. For a moment he realized how selfish he was being and sat up despite his discomfort and held her, letting her lean on his shoulder and cry.

**()()()**

Neal sat outside in the hallway as Elizabeth went into ICU and sat with Peter. The agent was barely visible from outside the glass room with all the machines and monitors surrounding him. Neal didn't want to look, his stomach still threatening to act up on him again as he sat there. He had noted a men's room on the way up as they neared, uncertain of how he would feel. Diana and Jones were with him, Jones sitting on the edge of a chair while Diana stood and leaned against the wall. Neal closed his eyes trying to think how things could have been different but nothing changed. He kept seeing the car hit Peter. He shivered, wrapping his arms around himself and slumping back into the chair as if he could meld with it.

"Neal?"

He opened his eyes to see Elizabeth sitting beside him in the next chair. She was looking at him curiously. Neal just stared back uncertain what to do but knowing what she wanted without having to hear her say it.

"I'll go with you. Ok?" She stood and held out her hand, Neal taking it and standing up as she lead him towards the glass room. Diana was in there with Jones, both agents looking up and leaving as El and Neal came inside. El pushed him into the chair, walking around the other end and gently kissing her husband on the forehead.

"Neal's here, Peter. Be nice." She hugged him as gently as she could before leaving them alone. Neal felt a kind of panic come over him unable to deal with seeing his friend so fragile looking. He was going to get up when he heard a low moan. Neal paused, looking at Peter. The agent didn't move but his eyes were fluttering slightly.

"Peter?" Neal wasn't sure what to think as he heard another moan and peered outside at the agents and Elizabeth. Maybe Peter was in pain? He reached across for the nurse call when he saw Peter's eyes flash open. Brown eyes stared up at him without seeing it seemed then closed just as suddenly. Neal froze, uncertain what had just happened when the monitors started to alarm. He quickly went for the nurse call, Elizabeth and the two agents coming in.

"Neal, what happened?" El looked at him but he was pale and confused looking.

"I... heard a moan and was going to page the nurse when... his eyes opened a moment then closed and this." He looked frightened, everyone turning as they heard noise. The doctor from earlier and a few nurses were coming down the hallway. Diana and Jones left the ICU to let them in as Neal and El moved aside.

"Mrs. Burke... What happened?" He was looking at her and Neal who still had bloody clothes on. She looked at the con then the doctor.

"He made a sound then opened his eyes while my husband's partner was here. Then everything went crazy. Is he ok?" She sounded terrified but the doctor just did what he could to check why the alarms were going off, as he checked the respirator and other attached monitors. Both were soon politely ushered out of the room as they tried to figure out what had set off the alarms. Neal sat with El in the hallway, Diana excusing herself for the evening as she put her cellphone away. Christie had called so she needed to go but would be back later. Jones had gotten a message that Hughes would arrive soon. He had only just gotten the message about Peter being in the hospital.

Everyone looked up as the doors to the ICU opened and the nurses and doctor flooded out. They didn't look upset, the doctor actually relieved. Neal was up first as he walked over to the doctor.

"Is he..." Neal paused as the doctor smiled and patted him on the shoulder, his eyes looking the younger man up and down.

"He's fine. Not sure why the alarm went off but he seems to be good. Maybe his trying to wake up caused a spike in his pulse and set off the monitors. Now... why don't you go home and get cleaned up." The doctor gave a knowing look to them all, Elizabeth moving over to Neal and nodding.

"Neal... go home and wash up and rest. I'll call you if anything changes." She squeezed his arm gently as the doctor excused himself. Jones stretched and yawned but looked like he wanted to stay despite the long wait.

"I'm going to wait for Hughes and then leave." The agent walked over and patted Neal on the shoulder, the consultant nodding as his eyes went back towards the form of his friend in ICU. Reluctantly he said his good-byes and left the hospital, hailing a cab outside. The doctor had a nurse meet him before he left, giving him a white lab coat to wear so he could hide his bloody clothes. Neal wrapped the coat around himself as he slipped into the cab and leaned back in the seat. His cheek lay against the glass of the window, his blue eyes staring out into the evening but seeing nothing. His mind was still remembering the way Peter had looked when had tried to wake up and he shivered.

Time seemed to pass in weird intervals, the cab suddenly stopping as he realized he was finally home. Neal paid the cabbie and sprinted cautiously across the street to June's. He was just about to unlock the door when June opened the door.

"Neal?" She was looking at him curiously, noticing the white lab coat and his disheveled appearance. He didn't want to say anything as he slipped inside and she closed and locked the door behind him.

"Neal... what's wrong? I thought you were going to be here sooner. Mozzie..." She didn't get to finish as he interrupted her.

"Mozzie's still here?" He asked, pausing and turning around. She nodded and he sighed having forgotten he had promised to go out with his friend. He shuffled tiredly as he turned back and started up the stairs, June following up till the banister.

"Neal... tell me what's wrong." She was looking up at him as he stopped his trudging climb up the stairs. He was exhausted and tired, weary from everything.

"I will..." He simply said as he continued up the stairs and into his room. The door was open and he closed it, leaning back against the wooden frame and sighing aloud.

"You're late."

The voice broke through his exhaustion but he didn't want to respond as he slipped off his shoes by the door and started to walk around to his bed. Mozzie was sitting on the couch, a glass of wine in his hand. He looked and sounded a bit sloshed although he had only said two words. Neal just ignored his guest while he slowly removed the white lab coat and started to remove his shirt.

"Whoa, Neal. I don't need a strip tease." The little guy stood up and started to walk out of the room when he saw the shirt on the floor and stopped.

"Neal, why is there blood on your shirt?" Mozzie sounded a bit nervous, Neal remaining silent despite everything. He pulled his pants off till he was just in his boxers. He went to the wardrobe grabbing a pair of sleep pants and a tee along with his robe.

"Neal... answer me!" Mozzie was next to him now, no longer uncomfortable with the younger man's partial nudity as his concern took over. Neal just shrugged him off.

"Not now... let me clean up and I'll tell you." Neal's tone was tired more than angry as he trudged over to the bathroom in this boxers and closed the door locking it. He hung the robe by the shower as he ignored his face in the mirror and stripped down his last bit of clothing and turned on the water. The water was almost scalding, burning at his skin but it felt good as he stood there and tried to relax and forget if only for a moment. He closed his eyes and shuddered as he saw Peter's bloody face there.

It was all he could do not to slide to the floor and cry but he had to let it out somehow as tears escaped his eyes as he stood in the shower. 20 minutes later he exited the shower and dried off, pulling on the robe and staring at himself in the mirror. His face was pale, cheeks sunken in as he looked at a shadow of a man. Neal did what he could to fix his hair to some semblance of style before he left the bathroom and crossed the room. Mozzie was gone and his blood stained clothes were too. He didn't care as he pulled on clean boxers, his pajama pants and tee. There was a knock on the door a few minutes later as he headed over and opened it. June stood there.

"Neal, you need to let me know what's wrong... Now." Her tone was firm and he waved her in, his eyes averted as he walked over to the couch and plopped down. He heard the door shut and June's heels across the wooden floor as she came to sit beside him. She grasped his hand in hers and made him look at her.

"Now... what's wrong? What happened?" She looked upset and worried, one hand brushing hair from his face as he tried to speak and not cry.

"Peter." He stopped, his throat tightening but he had to let her know. He had to talk. June made him look at her again, her hand gently grasping his chin.

"What happened, Neal. Tell me." She put her arm around him and he finally broke down and told her.

"He's in the hospital! He pushed him out of the way and... now he's in ICU because of me!" He stood up and moved away but she just stood and hugged him.

"Neal... it's not your fault. I'm so sorry." She hugged him tightly and he let her, his head leaning on her shoulder as he started to cry. June patted him gently on the back.

"It's ok, Neal... just let it out. I'm sure he'll be ok. Peter's a strong person." She smiled at him as he looked up and sniffled.

"But I should have been hit by that car... not him." Neal sniffed, wiping at his nose and eyes. June waggled a finger at him.

"Don't think like that, Neal. He saved you for a reason. Peter is your friend, you know that." She was firm as she spoke and he nodded back as he realized she was telling him true. Peter cared enough to push him out of the way and risk his own life. It didn't make him feel any less guilty. He looked around curiously.

"Did Mozzie leave? I was going to apologize." His voice was a bit off, his head feeling light if not fuzzy. June seemed to notice his reaction and shook her head.

"No, he's downstairs. He brought your clothes down and put them in the washer. He seemed a bit worried which is why I came up here." Her voice was motherly as she gently brushed his hair and he nodded vaguely at her, eyes closing. His body felt incredibly exhausted suddenly as he leaned over and curled up with he head on the armrest of the sofa. He felt June stand up and something warm draped over him.

"Just rest, Neal. I'll come back later with something warm for you to drink."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:** _This was a story idea given to me by GeorgiaMomma. 2 Chapters for the holidays. :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 2)**

Neal woke up sometime later to hear something buzzing. He covered his head with the blanket and curled up underneath to hide. There were soft footsteps and the buzzing stopped. His eyes popped open although a bit sleepily as he rolled over and looked over in the dimly lit room to see a figure sitting across from him. They were leaning back in a chair with what appeared to be a glass of wine, the dim light sparkling off their glasses.

"Mozz? What are you still doing here?" He watched the figure turn as he sat up, blanket pulled warmly around him. He wasn't really cold so much as shivering from memories of the day's events. He reached over to grab his cell to see who had tried to call.

"It wasn't any of the suits or El. I didn't recognize the number." Mozzie's voice was quieter than usual, the little guy standing up and walking over to the kitchenette as he pulled out another glass and filled it with wine then walked back, handing it to Neal. He nodded gratefully back to his friend as he took a long sip then fiddled with his phone. He pressed the cell to his ear and listened.

"_You have one new voice mail._"

There was a short pause then a sound of breathing and a menacing voice.

"_You're wondering how I got this number. Well, I have my ways, Mr. Michaels or should I call you Mr. Caffrey? Seems you have quite a few aliases to your name._"

Neal's eyes were widening as he started to recognize the voice that spoke. He had the urge to throw the phone aside but morbid curiosity kept him listening.

"_It's unfortunate my men hit your keeper instead of you. I've dealt with them as necessary. Next time, they won't miss. Ta Ta..._"

The call ended, Neal staring blankly ahead as he took everything in that he'd heard.

"_That was the end of your messages. To delete messages, push 1. To repeat messages, push 2..._"

The automated voice stopped as someone pulled the phone from his hand and Mozz pushed some buttons and listened. Neal watched him in his shocked state of mind seeing the little guy's eyes perk up and his body stiffen. He hung up the phone and dropped it on the coffee table.

"Neal, you're in trouble. I can hide you!" Mozz was already standing up but Neal shook his head.

"I can't, not with Peter hurt. I have to be there for him if not Elizabeth. He... Peter saved my life! I don't care if Jarrell's out to get me. I can't abandon them." He sounded far more brave than he felt. David Jarrell was notorious for getting his way and nobody ever failed him and lived. He was one of the few who ditched him mid contract and survived. Neal didn't understand why the man was coming after him now. He'd been off the radar a long time to avoid the racketeer.

He saw his friend perk up.

"Jarrell as in DAVID Jarrell?" He looked a bit freaked as Neal nodded back at him.

"No one's ever seen his face and lived to tell about it. How do you know him, Neal?" Mozzie looked interested if not terrified as the younger man stood and paced.

"He actually found me. Wanted me to forge some documents for him but I knew if I did the job, people would get hurt so I added a few mistakes that weren't noticeable till after I left with my money. I think he took a hit out on me but Peter got hurt instead of me, Mozz. I have to make this right."

Mozzie gave a frustrated sigh, sipping at his wine quietly a moment before speaking.

"Fine. I'll do what I can to see what he's up to. He doesn't know me and I don't want him to after what you told me and what I've heard over the wire. Just... be careful."

**()()()**

Mozzie ended up staying the night as they chatted more for Neal's sake. Neal was glad for the company having finally fallen asleep in bed while Mozz took the couch. He woke up to a soft knock on the door. Neal gave a weak groan as he crawled out of bed and pulled on his robe. He padded over to the door, passing a very much asleep Mozz and quietly responded.

"Who is it?"

He listened a moment and heard an unexpected but welcomed voice.

"Neal, it's El."

He quickly but quietly opened the door, stepping out into the hallway to talk to her. She looked like she'd had very little sleep, her blue eyes dull and red rimmed.

"I guess you were asleep? I'm sorry. I... Peter's still unconscious. The doctor said he should be ok but until he wakes up..." She was sniffling suddenly and he pulled her close, opening up the door and bringing her inside his room. He walked with her over to the terrace and opened it up, taking her out to the table so they could sit down. He offered her a handkerchief and she smiled, taking it with a thankful look.

"Thank you Neal. I just had to come and talk to you. You're the last one that saw him. Diana says she thinks it was just an accident. They've been looking for the people who did it. Hughes came to talk to me and visit."

She was sniffling still, her eyes watery with tears as he went back inside to grab a small throw for her and started up a pot of coffee. He heard a low sound from the couch and saw Mozzie starting to stir.

"Who's there?" He sounded a bit paranoid but Neal just whispered.

"It's me... and Elizabeth's here."

Mozzie looked up from underneath the throw and sniffed the air then looked at Neal a second before he curled up and went back underneath, a soft mumble of '_ok_' heard. Neal sighed with a soft smile before he took two cups and the pot outside. Elizabeth thanked him as he wrapped the throw around her.

"I guess Mozzie stayed with you last night? He knows what happened?" She sounded a little less upset as she wiped at her eyes and sipped at the coffee. El slumped slightly in the chair, pulling the wrap around her for warmth.

"Yeah. I was supposed to go with him somewhere last night so he was still here when I got in. Did you stay at the hospital all night?" He hated to ask but he needed to know. He already felt so much guilt about what happened. He watched her nod her head ever so slightly then her hand started to tip the cup off her fingers. Neal caught it before it fell to the tiled surface, placing it on the table. He stood up and lifted her gently, Elizabeth rousing slightly.

"Peter... I'm not sleepy yet." She was muttering in her half-awake mode, Neal leading her into his apartment and placing her on the bed. He removed her shoes and tucked her in before walking back out onto the terrace. He was thinking about the call he got earlier, the message left by David Jarrell. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed up a number.

"_Jones, FBI._"

Neal stifled a yawn as he spoke.

"It's Caffrey. Elizabeth is over here at June's. I... I was wondering if you had found anything out about the hit and run." He kept his voice as steady as he could, trying not to relay that he might know something. He heard some background noise typical of the office then Jones' voice again.

"_Nothing yet. Suspiciously the car was free of plates or ID. Tinted windows hid the driver and occupants. Diana's been here with me trying to find something out but we're clueless at the moment. It's starting to look more intentional than accidental. Any ideas on your end, Neal?_"

He was just asking but the guilty feeling in Neal made him twitch slightly at the question.

"No. I'm just wondering if it's related to any cases we've been working on. Let me know if you find anything. I'll keep an eye on El." He heard the agent give a grunt of reply then answer.

"_Oh, Hughes wants your statement when you feel up to it. I can always go by later and take it so you don't have to come in._"

Neal nodded at the cell, they said their good-byes and he hung up. He slumped back in the seat, letting the cold wind play with his hair as he closed his eyes and shivered. It was a few minutes later he felt something draped over him and opened his eyes to find Mozzie standing there.

"You're getting to be a terrible liar you know. The suit is unduly influencing your ability to con. So... they have no clue then what they're dealing with. Neal, you'll have to tell them at some point or deal with him yourself. I don't recommend the latter."

Mozzie sounded pretty paranoid, motioning with his arms wrapped around him that they should go in because of the cold. Neal finally agreed, getting up out of the chair tiredly and following the older con man inside. He closed the terrace doors behind him and went straight to the couch and curled up. Mozzie was helping himself to the coffee or what was left of it.

"I'll go see what I can dig up. You watch her and be careful Neal."

Neal nodded sleepily, sitting up as Mozzie opened up the door.

"Be careful yourself."

**()()()**

Neal was dreaming. It was a memory more than anything. He was barely 22 and the infamous David Jarrell had discovered his talent for forgery. He asked him to forge a few documents to get some of his boys out of prison. He had a little job for them.

Anthony Michaels realized right then he had gotten himself into something he wasn't sure he wanted to be involved in. The men he was going to help release were the worse hit men and killers in the mob. Leaving them in the Supermax would be better. Anthony / Neal forged the documents only he put in a few extra details that weren't noticeable till Jarrell's men tried to actually use them. They failed to release the hit men, Nick disappeared with his money and Jarrell was angry if not vowing to kill him next time they met. By then the Anthony Michaels name was a bit overly used so he became Neal Caffrey again, hiding out with a new identity and look. He had been lucky not to come across anything to do directly with Jarrell and his group until now.

Neal woke up with a start, nearly falling off the couch as he looked around the room for what had waken him up. He saw his bed was empty and Elizabeth was missing. Neal sat up and rubbed at his neck, pushing the blanket he had over him aside as he stood up. He walked over to the main door to see if El had gone downstairs when he heard the bathroom door open and she came out. She looked a bit out of sorts as they caught each other's eye.

"I hope I didn't wake you up. I had to use the bathroom." She still looked exhausted considering the amount of time they'd slept already. Neal closed the door and walked towards her, hugging her. She just looked surprised, hugging him back.

"Thank you, Neal. Uhm.." She paused looking a bit nervous.

"I was going to head back to the hospital. Would you like to come with me? Might help if Peter heard your voice." Her face flushed a bit when she spoke as she tried to hide the fact she didn't want to go alone. He smiled at her and nodded with a soft smile.

"Sure. Let me get cleaned up and we can go."

**()()()**

June gave them a ride to the hospital but was unable to stay and visit due to some prior commitments. She promised to come by later in the day as she drove off. Neal escorted Elizabeth into the hospital and they made their way up to the 3rd floor and Peter's room. Neal hadn't seen his friend and partner since the accident, surprised to find Peter cleaned up and looking more like he was sleeping than had been hit by a vehicle. He choked a bit as he remembered all the blood, shoulders stiffening as he started to back up but someone stopped him.

"It's ok, Neal. He's going to be ok. He has to be." Elizabeth was trying to soothe him despite the look in her eyes like she wanted to break down. Everyone was helping him selflessly and he just felt more guilty now that he knew who had done this. He should have been the one, not Peter. He felt like he needed some air when Elizabeth patted him on the shoulder and made him sit beside the unconscious agent.

"Talk to him. I need to find the doctor." She kissed him gently on the forehead before leaving him alone. Neal didn't know what to do, feeling a kind of virtual glare from Peter as if he were awake. He shifted slightly if not nervously in his seat, knowing what Peter would say.

"I didn't know, Peter. If..." He choked up, hearing the agent chiding him in his head and wanting to please him. His imagination ran full throttle as his guilt kicked in.

"Maybe I wouldn't have said anything. I don't know. I didn't think he'd find me again. It's been over 10 years. This... it should have been me that was hit, Peter. I'm sorry. Just wake up."

He took the agent's hand in his own and squeezed it, feeling a frustration he couldn't explain. Neal had to deal with this. Take responsibility. It was his fault the agent had been hurt like this. He had been the intended victim, not Peter.

"Jarrell won't get away with this. I'll find out how he knew where I was and why he did this if it's the last thing I do." His voice was tight and angry. He stood up and started to leave but Peter's hand was clinging to his. Neal tried to remove it but he felt the grip tighten more.

"Peter?" Neal suddenly realized the agent was consciously holding his hand. He tried to get more of a reaction when the grasp went limp again. He wasn't sure what that meant but his guilty conscious made him think Peter had been trying to connect with him as he left the room.

**()()()**

Elizabeth came back from her coffee break to find Neal missing. She looked in the bathroom but didn't find him there, going back to check on Peter to see how he was doing. She sighed, wondering where the young man had gone as she gently took Peter's hand in her own and spoke quietly.

"I'm worried about him, Peter. Neal feels so much guilt about what happened." She patted his hand gently when she felt it squeeze hers tightly and then the monitors started to beep. Elizabeth panicked uncertain what was going on as she watched her husband's body and face twitch, his hand grasping hers even tighter.

"Peter honey... what's wrong?" She tried to sooth him, his body moving as she tried to figure out what to do. Elizabeth gasped when she saw his eyes open, staring at her as his lips parted trying to speak but unable to. Almost immediately his eyes shut but he continued to shudder. She turned when she heard the door open, a nurse and the doctor rush in as she tried to figure out what was going on.

"Mrs. Burke, what happened?" Dr. Monroe was looking at her curiously as he and the nurse tried to figure out what was going on with Peter. Elizabeth looked terrified.

"I... I... don't know. He just started to shake and gripped my hand. His eyes opened for a moment and he looked like he wanted to speak. Is he ok?"

Elizabeth stood aside reluctantly as the doctor and nurse checked Peter's vitals and finally the monitors and tremors seemed to stop, her husband calming. The doctor looked a bit perplexed as he turned to her.

"I can't see anything wrong. I think the alarms just reacted to his trying to wake up. He seems to be stable, Mrs. Burke. I think he'll wake up soon. This is a good sign." He gently patted her shoulder, Elizabeth nodding as she returned to Peter's side and held his hand in hers.

"His partner has so much guilt over what happened but it was no body's fault. My husband made a choice and pushed him out of the way. He protected Neal." She was sniffling, moving close to kiss the unconscious form of her husband when he started to tremble again, eyes popping open and turning briefly to look at her. She saw his lips move as the doctor tried to help, the monitors going nuts again.

"Mr. Burke? Can you hear me? Talk to him." The doctor turned to her but she was stricken a moment, uncertain what to do when she saw what his lips were trying to mouth.

"Peter... calm down. It's ok. The doctor is here. Please. Just relax. I'll... be here. I'll take care of everything."

She saw his head seemingly nod at her as his eyes slowly rolled back and he calmed, body relaxing as his hand continued to hold hers. El waited to be sure he was ok before she excused herself a moment and went outside to use her cell.

"_You know who. Leave a message if you dare._"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes slightly at his message before she heard the beep.

"Neal... It's Elizabeth. We need to talk. Call me back."

She hung up the phone and looked at the door to her husband's room a moment before dialing one more number.

**()()()**

Neal exited the elevator, glancing around to see that nobody occupied the lobby as he pushed open the glass doors and casually walked across the main area and up the short stairs to a familiar glass encased office. Nobody who was in the office (mostly rookies and a few clerks) took notice of him, the day apparently slow. He noticed Hughes' office was dark, Diana was missing and Jones... he was headed for June's to interview him about what happened yesterday so he should be ok for a few minutes. His phone buzzed in his pocket but he ignored it, going ahead with his plan.

He quickly picked the lock on Peter's office, entered and kept the lights off as he sat at the agent's seat and turned on the PC. He started to type in the name David Jarrell, hoping to find something to help him find the man and get to him first. Immediately a list of files came up, Neal scanning through them quickly. His eyes widened at one in particular as he turned to see the stack of case files they had been working on so diligently the day before still there. Neal noticed a notebook beneath one, pulling it out and reading the neat handwriting he recognized as Peter's.

"Daniel Jennings..."

He whispered the name as he went through the notes then the files he had previously found so dull and boring. Peter had found a pattern to a few of the files apparently. A name. The notes explained how the agent had started to tie the unseen racketeer to Daniel Jennings as a possible alias used in several mortgage fraud cases. Neal felt a pain in his chest as he realized how Jarrell had found him. If Peter was investigating the racketeer and gotten too close, Jarrell would have poked around to see who was looking into his business. If he figured out who Peter was, he would have found information possibly about his partner.

Neal printed out the info, turned off the PC and grabbed up the notebook with the notes. He left the office the way he found it as he locked the door and left the offices. As he waited for the elevator his phone buzzed again and he decided to take the stairs for more privacy. He saw Jones was calling.

"Caffrey."

He answered briefly the agent talking quickly.

"_I'm at June's, where are you? Her housekeeper says everyone is out at the moment. I thought you were going to let me take your statement._"

Neal hadn't really forgotten but he thought quickly.

"I was just leaving the hospital. Hailing a cab now. Elizabeth is still here visiting with Peter. I should be there soon."

He heard Jones reply and they hung up. He immediately made one more call.

"_How's the Suit?_"

Mozz sounded a bit like he expected the call. Neal smiled grimly to himself as he stopped to sit on a stair.

"Unconscious." He paused feeling sick suddenly but fighting the feeling as he continued.

"Mozz... did you find anything? I think I know how Jarrell found me." Neal tried to hide his fear at his discovery as he got back up and started down the stairs again.

"_Are you in a tunnel? Your voice sounds odd... but I digress. Jarrell's currently staying at a condo he inherited from his father. It's just outside of town in a rather rural lakeside property. I have the address and satellite photos of the acreage. He has guards posted around the woods. He's paranoid if anything but who could blame him. So... What did you discover?"_

Neal was almost half way when he took the door and went to the elevator and took the rest of the floor down avoiding the cameras as much as he could without being obvious. He was talking as he did.

"Peter was investigating Jarrell. We've been doing some particularly boring mortgage fraud cases. I guess I wasn't paying attention so I didn't see the connection but Peter did. Jarrell's been buying up properties but he's using an alias: _Daniel Jennings_. I think Peter's prying put Jarrell onto my trail once he found out who was investigating him."

Neal cursed under his breath at Peter not telling him what was going on and realizing now he had done the same to the agent in the past but for different reasons. There was no way his friend knew what was at stake or that he was leading the mobster to Neal. He heard a gasp from Mozz on the other end.

"_I told you that your time with the Suit would get you in trouble. I was right! I can hide you, Neal..._"

Mozz was already quoting plans when Neal interrupted him.

"No... I have to finish this. Just get me some more info on how to approach Jarrell without him seeing. I need to get close and take him down for Peter's sake. Elizabeth didn't deserve this. Neither of them did."

**()()()**

Neal met with Mozzie just around the corner from June's giving him a copy of Peter's notes and the rest of the info he had printed out. Mozzie took it with a promise to meet in about an hour or so at a certain cafe. They parted and Neal made his way to June's and entered with his passkey. Jones was sitting in the foyer talking to June when he walked inside.

"There he is. Neal... Agent Jones is here to talk to you. I just arrived myself. Would you like Maggie to bring something upstairs?"

She was choosing her words carefully as if asking if something were wrong but he just shook his head slightly.

"Coffee would be good. Thank you June." He smiled at her but knew he wasn't at full capacity with the look she gave him. Jones seemed to notice too as they took the stairs up to his room and entered. Neal took a seat across from the sofa and Jones seemed to be looking him up and down as they sat. He promptly asked Neal about what had happened and he answered without telling about Jarrell. The agent nodded, closing his notebook and leaning over.

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell me, Caffrey?"

Jones seemed a bit pointed with his question which surprised the con. He shook his head, his mask firmly in place.

"No."

He kept his answer simple, the junior agent narrowing his eyes.

"I just want you to be honest with me, Caffrey. If you can help us find out who did this to Peter..." The agent paused then continued.

"Look, I don't know what's going on but Elizabeth called me just before I contacted you. I know you weren't at the hospital. Tell me what's going on, Neal. If this has to do with what happened with Peter, I can help. Diana is out now checking out leads. If you know anything that would help us find the people who did this. I want to put these perps away."

Jones sounded somewhat angry if not upset, Neal's guilt hitting him like a 2x4 in the chest. He felt a sense of panic.

"I don't know anything, Jones." Neal got up to move away when the agent stood and grasped his arm.

"Neal, don't lie to me. I called to see where you were and the Marshall's said you were at the Bureau. What were you doing?"

The agent's grasp on his arm grew a bit tighter as Neal knew he was going to have to do something if he was to meet Mozz and do what he had to in order to get back at Jarrell.

"I'm sorry Jones. I can't..." Neal saw the agent look at him curiously just before he swung his fist forward and punched Jones hard across the jaw. The agent fell back, collapsing to the ground as Neal ran out the door and down the stairs quickly. He saw June look at him curiously as he passed by and ran outside. He could already see Jones chasing him as he hailed a cab and jumped inside giving the driver the address he was to meet Mozzie at.

**()()()**

Elizabeth Burke was curious when she saw Jones run out. She pulled the car up to the curb by June's and asked what was going on. He said Neal had hit him, running for some reason. She nodded, seeing the cab taking off ahead and quickly following as Jones was on his cell probably tracking the con. She wondered what was going on with the younger man for him to do what he did and run. She was also curious why Peter had reacted so strongly to Neal's name. Something was going on.

She finally parked when she saw the cab stop. El followed the younger man till he vanished around a corner. She quickly moved forward to where he was last seen when someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth.

"El? Why are you following me?" Neal looked at her surprised if not a bit guiltily. She pulled away and glared slightly at him.

"I could ask you why you hit Jones and ran off? What's going on, Neal. Peter woke up when I said your name. You were gone but he was reacting to something you told him in the hospital. Tell me what's going on!" She was angry now, the look on Neal's face telling her he knew she was pissed off. His face flushed and he looked like a little boy.

"I can't tell you, Elizabeth. Peter found out by accident and look what happened. I can't take a chance. Go back to the hospital and watch over him. Tell Peter, I'm sorry."

She watched him push her away and run across the street till he vanished in the crowd. El sighed, looking around to find that Jones came up in his FBI sedan and pulled up beside her.

"Where is Caffrey?" Jones looked concerned if anything but mad as he rubbed at his chin. She shrugged.

"He ran off. He knows something, Jones. I just don't know what." She watched him nod at her request and move ahead to park.

()()()

Neal made his way across the street, blending in as he left Elizabeth. He didn't want to end it this way but he had to do this on his own to prevent any further casualties. He ducked into an alley, pulling out his phone to see who was calling him.

"_Where are you?_"

It was Mozzie.

"Something happened. I need to get this tracker off or this isn't going to work." Neal was desperate as he spoke.

"_You know I can't hack it. You only got it off that last time cause you stole the key. That one isn't easily cut._"

Neal nodded at the phone looking around as he saw Jones across the street and shrank back. He saw a bus coming and headed for it when he saw a man in a black suit staring at him oddly. He backed up and saw another man equally dressed up at the other end. Neal went back into the alleyway to run for it when a car came up the opposite end and blocked him in, the two men in black blocking his escape.

He watched as they pulled out guns and approached him. He was trapped! One man in a suit stepped from the car with a large knife in one hand and a gun in the other. The two men from the street grabbed him before he could think to try and fight, holding him and one covering his mouth with his gloved hand. Neal struggled as he saw the man with the knife yank up his leg and cut the anklet off with some effort. Once it was off, they carried him kicking and struggling to the vehicle. Another man was there with a syringe, tapping it briefly before he felt his neck bared and they pushed it into his skin. Neal struggled till the contents started to make him tired, his mind going fuzzy as his movements were less obvious and he started to slump.

"Mr. Jarrell wants to see you, Mr. Caffrey."

Neal couldn't respond, his head slumping forward as they pulled his arms back tightly and bound him at the elbows and threw him into the back of the vehicle. He was only just aware of movement as the car took off and darkness came over him.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 3)**

Peter continued to relive the pain as the car hit him, his body flying up and rolling over the hood of the black vehicle till he fell hard to the asphalt. He had the dream over and over, seeing the look on his friend's face as he stared up blankly. Neal was crying, his face pale and tight as he looked down at him. Peter tried to speak, say something but his body refused to respond to his commands, his eyes rolling back into his head as he succumbed to his injuries.

Two brown eyes suddenly burst open, flickering around the blurred scenery of the space around him. He was confused, thinking back to the accident. Elizabeth was there, her face worried and he wanted to speak. She had said something that woke him up. He saw her and two other figures try to calm him, sound hitting him although the pulsing in his ears muted much of the sound from his ears. He wanted to say something but his body relaxed, giving in to his pain and weakness. He could still hear them speaking, Peter trying to wake up and talk but unable to. He was fading again till he heard it, that magic word. Elizabeth was there and he looked up at her again, eyes open as he tried to convey to her what he'd heard. He remembered now. Neal had been here. The young man talking to him in the darkness. Neal was in trouble and someone had to know. Someone had to help as he saw Elizabeth look at him, nod knowingly before he passed out again.

It was sometime later he felt consciousness hit him again. Peter opened his eyes and peered around. The room was beige, with flowery trim in yellow. The curtains matched with the same beige and yellow, Peter gingerly moving himself more upright as he sat up. His eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light of the room as he continued to wake up. His throat felt dry, tongue thick in his mouth. He looked to his right and found the nurse call button, pushing it. He wondered where Elizabeth was as he tried to think straight and bring his thoughts together. It only took a few minutes before the door opened to his left and he saw a young woman in scrubs walk in.

"Mr Burke. How are you feeling?" She looked surprised but hid it well as she helped fluff his pillows, adjusted the bed for him and took his vitals. He opened his mouth but nothing came out but a small squeak. She glanced at him curiously before walking over to the sink, pulling a cup off and filling it with water. She handed it to him, helping Peter drink it till he requested more. Once his thirst was sated, he felt more able to speak.

"Tha... nks." He looked at the door curiously, the nurse noticing.

"Are you expecting anyone?" She said as she finished checking his pulse, vitals and checking his reflexes. He nodded a worried look on his face. She wrote on the clipboard at the end of his bed and then smiled at him.

"I'll let the doctor know you're awake. Did you need me to call anyone for you?" She obviously wasn't his usual nurse so he wasn't sure what to say.

"My wife. Dr. Monroe will know how to contact her." He felt tired but he needed to stay awake. His gut was telling him something was wrong. He tried to remember what but Peter knew he was forgetting something as he watched the nurse leave and the door shut. He closed his eyes, a headache making him weary as he tried to recall what it was he had forgotten.

_Jarrell won't get away with this. I'll find out how he knew where I was and why he did this if it's the last thing I do._

Neal...

Peter opened his eyes knowing he had to do something. He started to move ever so slightly, removing the blanket from across him as he started to remove the monitors. He was barely pulling out the first IV, his face crinkling in pain as he moved to sit up more and push his legs over the edge of the bed. He froze a moment as he heard the door start to open. Peter saw a short figure in scrubs and a mask come in who closed the door, turned and almost scream when they saw him.

"Suit... I thought you were unconscious."

Peter blinked feeling a bit relieved suddenly as a slight smile curved his lips.

"Mozz?"

The figure removed their mask and nodded then put it back on.

"I was told you were unconscious. You look awake to me."

Mozz's muffled voice broke through despite the mask and Peter nodded.

"I was but... Neal. Something is wrong. I need to find him." Peter had pulled the last IV out and was trying to stand when his legs gave out. Mozzie caught him, helping him to a chair. He seemed honestly worried about him considering.

"Careful, Suit. You need to rest but you're right. Neal is in trouble. He's gone missing."

Peter looked at the con who left him to look in the closet. The agent wasn't sure what to say, his head slightly fuzzy as he felt a temporary weakness. Mozz returned and dropped a set of clean scrubs and shoes on the bed.

"Come on, Suit. Get dressed."

**()()()**

Neal had a headache, his temples throbbing as he started to come to. He thought he heard voices but mostly he heard other things. His eyes opened slowly, focusing on dark walls and then looking as the scene became clearer that he was in a wood paneled room. He let his glance move around him, finding he was bound to a bed in a small cabin-like room with a single shuttered window. It was evening from what he could see, crickets chirping loudly outside.

_Crickets?_

He tried to think straight as to why he was bound, his mind fuzzy. He shook his head to clear it but instead felt nauseated, swallowing hard as he found he was also gagged, rags stuffed in his mouth and tape pulled over his lips. Neal struggled against his bindings but was still too out of it to do much as the room spun around him. He heard a door creak open and turned to the left to see a figure in a black turtle neck and jeans walk in.

"Mr. Caffrey... so nice to see you again."

The man was tall, short cropped black hair and bright green eyes. His nose was hawkish, features chiseled as if out of granite, his expression just as hard and unbending. Neal felt his eyes widened when he realized who this was: David Jarrell.

"Ah, I see you remember me now. It's been what... ten years. I've had a hard time trying to look you up Mr. Michaels but I knew eventually you'd take a misstep. How unfortunate the man who's sworn to help and protect you in your rehabilitation was the one who ended up betraying your location to me. He'll be taken care of in due time. I have someone on their way to visit him now. Agent Burke knows too much and I can't have anyone knowing who I am or what I look like. You were the exception..."

He paused, leaning over as he sat on the edge of the bed and drew closer to Neal, a menacing air about him.

"I was disappointed in your little deception but I know now why you did it. Same reason you've screwed many of your former partners on a job: morals. It's funny to think someone who would steal a priceless artwork from a museum would be squeamish about violent acts. It's not much different than stealing and makes things so much more interesting."

Jarrell was right over him now, one hand suddenly reaching out as he gently then tightly squeezed Neal's nose shut. The young man struggled but was bounded securely as he felt his chest begin to tighten up and head feel like it might explode. The man just smiled coldly at him.

"Don't worry, Mr Caffrey. This isn't the end. Trust me."

**()()()**

Elizabeth spoke with Jones after Neal had vanished, his cell ringing as he excused himself to answer it.

"Jones... What? I'm on it. Thanks Diana."

He hung up his cell looking more conflicted than he had. El was uncertain what was going on till he looked at her more disappointed than he had been.

"Caffrey cut his anklet. He's running. I'm going to have to leave you Mrs. Burke. Can you get home ok?"

He looked upset, her own emotions mixed at the news. Something didn't feel right. Why would Neal cut his anklet. She grabbed Jones' arm.

"Some thing's wrong with this, Jones. Neal wouldn't just run or do what he did without a reason. You know him almost as well as Peter. Let me try and call him. Talk to him if he'll let me."

She was pleading as he nodded, helping her as they crossed the street.

"Make the call but they said he was last over this way. I need to check it out."

Jones left her on the corner as he check out the alley way. Elizabeth made the call hearing a sound nearby. She turned to see Jones heard it too. They both walked cautiously over to a dumpster and the agent peered inside. There was a cell there. Neal's. El paled looking at the agent as he picked it up and glanced at the screen.

"Other than your message, there's a personal note here."

Jones pushed the phone to his ear and listened to the message.

"_If you find this, I'm sorry Jones. I had to do what I did for the sake of everyone. Jarrell is a dangerous man and I'm the only one who knows what he looks likes. They're coming to get me. Contact Mozzie._"

The message ended there, Jones sighing.

"Sounds like Jarrell got to him first."

Jones sounded worried, Elizabeth following him out of the alley as they made it back to their cars.

"Who's Jarrell? Is he the one that caused this?" She was starting to put the pieces together, Jones nodding reluctantly.

"Yeah. Big shot racketeer. Looks like Neal is familiar with him. Not sure how this relates to Peter's injury but I'm going to find out. You might want to stay with friends if you can. I'll escort your car to your home?" He asked concernedly but she shook her head.

"I'll go to the hospital. I need to see how Peter is doing."

**()()()**

Peter did his best to look stable as he walked beside the shorter Mozzie who tried not to look like he was holding the agent up but he was. Peter felt like he was going to faint but they had to get out long enough to figure out what was going on with Neal and he was willing to risk it all to find his friend.

"Just hold on, Suit. We're almost out. Just a down the elevator and we're gone."

Peter nodded at the conman, trusting the little guy would help him. They got into the elevator and were alone long enough Peter could relax as he leaned against the bars along the side. Mozzie looked a bit nervous, mask still over his face.

"He was going to meet with me but your junior suit interfered. He was doing this for you. I'm not certain where he went but he promised to contact me. He hasn't been answering."

Mozzie sounded worried, pausing as the doors opened and they pretended to be just two physicians walking down the corridor and exiting the building. They hailed a cab, Mozzie helping Peter inside the back as he moved around to other end and entered. The agent slumped back against the seat looking pale, face flushed ever so slightly as beads of sweat formed on his brow. Mozzie reached up to feel his forehead.

"You feel feverish, Suit. Maybe we should go back." He started to lean towards the front when Peter stopped him.

"I'm... fine. Just get me to..." Peter was fading, his voice trailing off as Mozzie shook him ever so gently.

"Suit... Hey!"

Mozzie was trying to wake him as he passed out.

**()()()**

Elizabeth parked the Taurus and walked into the hospital. She was tired, stifling a yawn as she headed straight for the elevator and up to her husband's room. The hallway was relatively quiet for the time of day as she pushed the door open and peered inside.

"Peter?" She was shocked to find the bed empty, sheets strewn aside with the monitors and IVs detached. Elizabeth moved near the bed as she tried to figure out what was going on. Something caught her eye near the pillow as she reached to move it and pull the item out. It was a small note on blue hospital stationary.

_**Elizabeth,**_

_**I'm ok but I needed to find Neal. He's in trouble. I'm with Mozzie. We'll contact you when it's safe.**_

_**Peter**_

El read the note once more before she pushed it into her pocket and reached for the nurse call. She had barely touched it when someone grabbed her from behind, a gloved hand wrapping around her mouth and another around her arms. She struggled as she was pulled away and dragged back. Another figure appeared with a syringe, tapping it gently before pushing it into her neck.

"We were expecting your husband but you'll do."

Elizabeth couldn't see the man's face, a surgical mask over it as whatever they gave her started to affect her. She fought to stay awake but it was almost immediate as she slumped in their grasp, vision blurring to black.

**()()()**

Neal woke up to find himself no longer bound on the bed but his arms pulled back and tied at the elbows again. He lay on the dirt floor of some kind of cellar it seemed, the dim light from a small dirty window just barely telling him it was dawn. The room was brick and mortar, hand crafted and roughly at that. It was more a root cellar than anything and barely five feet in height. He sat up as best he could, swallowing hard as he caught his breath although he was still gagged. Neal struggled to free himself when he heard a soft sound from nearby in the darkness.

_Who's there?_

Neal was looking around, eyes adjusting to the gloom as he moved closer to the figure as he wiggled closer.

_El?_

Neal got close enough to nudge the other figure, seeing she was also bound and gagged. He worried when she didn't move, checking for breath and pulse, relieved when she had both. He saw a small bruise on her neck realizing they must have drugged her as he continued to try and wake her.

Elizabeth gave a soft groan but remained unconscious as Neal realized what he was going to have to do. He winced as he pulled his right shoulder out of place, giving a muffled cry as his arm slowly came free enough for him to yank one wrist free and pull his other loose. Once he was free, Neal untied his feet, pulling the tape from his lips and spitting out the rags. His arm hung at his side aching but he ignored it as he worked on untying Elizabeth, removing the tape and rags from her lips. She gave a gasp of breath before slumping in his arms as he finished releasing her.

"El? Wake up, it's Neal." He nudged her but she remained unconscious as he sat up against the wall and held her limp form against him. He gingerly pulled off his jacket, draping it over her as he moved away to find a way out. There was a hatch on the far side by the window on the ceiling but it was bolted from the outside doing him no good since he couldn't pick it. He sighed, moving to the window and glancing out. He saw lots of brush, grass and trees. Wherever they were, it was rural. He tried to think where and remembered Mozzie telling him Jarrell had been staying at a cabin. Maybe this was it?

Neal felt weary all of a sudden. The second wind he'd had leaving him as he slumped back against the wall by the window and passed out.

**()()()**

Elizabeth was trembling when she woke up, uncertain of what was going on till she opened her eyes and looked around. The space was small and cramped, barely tall enough to stand in at around five feet and cold. She noticed a jacket draped over her but the scent wasn't one she recognized as Peter's. It took her a moment to think who wore that kind of cologne.

"Neal?" She whispered to herself, looking around the root cellar as she shifted tiredly, the drug still in her system and making her feel tired and lazy. She saw the small window but could tell immediately it wasn't big enough to escape through. El gave a little gasp of surprised when she notice the figure slumped against the wall in the shadows, approaching cautiously as recognition hit her.

"Neal... Neal!" She was excited to see a familiar face despite her fear at not knowing where she was. Her mind was still fuzzy at the details as she nudged him gently, the young man giving a faint groan of protest and wincing when she touched his right arm. She noticed his limb seemed a bit more loose than normal, quickly removing her sweater and using it to tie his arm into a loose sling as she brushed the hair from his face. The room might be cool but his face was warm and sweaty although he didn't have a fever. His breath was hard and pulse faster than it should be. El had only a small bit of CPR and first-aid training because of Peter and her business, using what she knew to help Neal. He didn't wake but shifted ever so slightly, his groan sounding more pained as she tried to calm him.

"It's ok, Neal. Everything will be ok." She was trying to comfort him as well as herself, uncertain what was going on as she started to remember things. She curled up by the con, pulling the jacket over them both, trying to keep warm. After a few minutes, Neal started to curl up against her, his head on her shoulder as he mumbled quietly.

"Kate..."

El felt a twinge of sadness thinking about what he must be dreaming but she just shushed him quietly, soothing the young man till he fell into a more comfortable sleep. Whoever was holding them would come soon and with Peter in the hospital...

Peter. She suddenly remembered he was missing. Did they have him too?

She felt a sudden fear not knowing where her husband was till she felt something in her pocket and pulled it out. The note. Peter had left the hospital early with Mozzie. She sighed in relief but worried how Peter would deal if he was still hurt. He must have known something was up if he left. Elizabeth sighed again, trying to get comfortable but worrying about where and why. She only knew someone had taken Neal from the message on his cell phone Jones had found earlier and now she was in the same place.

Elizabeth wasn't sure how long it was before she woke up to the sound of footsteps overhead and then a scratching sound. She opened up her eyes and nudged Neal. The young man barely moved but finally roused as she hissed to him.

They both turned to see the hatch open up, dust falling down upon them and a man with a gun come down followed by another.

"Mr. Jarrell would like to talk to you, Mrs. Burke." The man was light haired with brown eyes, a pistol in his hand as he approached them. Elizabeth scooted back away from him, Neal watching from beside her, blue eyes gazing up dully.

Elizabeth struggled when the man grabbed her, screaming. She felt him wrap his arms around her and another around her mouth, holding her tightly when someone leaped up and the man was flung aside. El looked up from where she'd fallen in the midst of the fight and saw Neal had leaped at the man, punching at him with his good hand. She saw the gun had fallen to the side but when she went for it the second man cocked his weapon and she stopped, hands up.

Neal was still fighting with the man when the second walked up with the pistol and hit him on the back of the head. It was too sudden for her to warn him, the con slumping to the floor stunned as the two men moved him aside, one pulling out some cuffs. Neal was dragged to a nearby corner and cuffed behind as Elizabeth was helpless to assist. One man approached and grabbed her by the arm tightly, pulling her towards the hatch and pushing her up to another man as she looked back one last time at Neal.

**()()()**

Peter woke up as the cab came to a stop. Mozzie nudged him, helping him outside as they walked towards some familiar looking steps.

"Why are we at my house?" Peter muttered, his body aching with each step but making it up the small stairs. He didn't have his key when they got to the top, his hands feeling around the pocketless scrubs.

"My keys... they're back at the hospital, Mozz. Can't get inside." Peter felt grouchy suddenly if not tired, leaning against the outside wall with his eyes shut. He felt the little guy move around him, something jingling in his hands. After a moment he heard the door open and a hand touch his arm.

"Never say never. Come on suit." Mozzie was smiling up at him as Peter opened his eyes and nodded. He wasn't going to complain this once about the methods, considering what was at stake. Maybe El would show up soon. He needed to call her and make sure she knew he was ok. He stumbled into his house, going immediately to the couch and plopping down as he slumped against the cushions. He was still in pain, his strength threatening to leave him at any moment.

"Suit... here's a change of clothes."

Peter opened his eyes again, never realizing he had closed them in the first place as he looked to find a pair of his favorite sweats and a tee on the coffee table. Apparently Mozzie knew enough to get him something he liked to wear that would be comfy. He nodded with a tired but thankful look at the little guy as he moved to change. Mozz left the room for the kitchen, giving him privacy long enough to finish up and dump the scrubs on the floor. He hobbled over to the shelf and picked up his backup cell and started to phone his wife as Mozzie walked in with a couple of glasses of water and some pills. Peter eyed the pills cautiously.

"Aspirin. I can get you something stronger if you want but I have to call my friend."

Peter shook his head, taking the glass and pills as he sat down with the phone and waited. He got the voice mail, leaving a message.

"El, if you get this, Call me back. I left you a note under the pillow in my room. I'm safe. Love you." He hung up the cell and dialed another number while taking the aspirin and water, waiting for the next one to pick up.

"_Jones, FBI._"

Peter swallowed hard, trying to find his voice.

"It's Burke. I... I need you to help me with something."

There was silence a moment then another voice piped in.

"_Is that you, boss?_"

It was Diana in the background, the young agent sounding rather relieved. He smiled as he leaned back and nodded to the phone.

"Yeah, just barely. Hey... I wonder if you've heard from Neal." He shifted his weight some as he tried to get comfy.

"_We were worried. The hospital called Hughes informing him that you were missing and there were signs of struggle. They found Elizabeth's purse in your room. I have it with us. Where are you, Peter?_"

He blinked uncertain what they were telling him as Peter tried to take it all in. Had something happened to his wife?

"Elizabeth was there? I've been trying to call her. Mozzie helped and I'm at home. I need to find Neal. He's going after Jarrell." Peter slumped back as the pain started to get to him, the aspirin not kicking in yet.

"_Uhm, Peter... you're not going to like what I have to tell you. Neal was taken by Jarrell. He was kidnapped and it looks like someone went to your room and took your wife. Diana went by to check how you were and the staff said someone dragged her away. We're still checking out leads._"

Peter froze, dropping the phone as he heard those words. Mozzie moved over and took the cell, listening.

"I'm guessing this is Junior Suit? Whatever you just told him, he's looking rather pale. Yes... we'll wait. I'll tell him." Mozzie hung up the phone and placed it on the coffee table.

"I'm sorry. Sounds like Jarrell got to both Neal and El. You need to rest and I will help the suits till you feel better." Mozzie started to move away when Peter grasped his arm.

"This is my fault. I looked up those files and connected them with Jarrell. He won't stop till all of us are dead. She doesn't know anything." Peter sounded desperate even to himself, uncertain how to feel as the pain started to numb his brain and he felt about to pass out. Mozzie pulled his arm free but remained nearby.

"It's true you caused Jarrell to come after Neal but that's not the only reason, Suit. You're not wholly to blame for once." Mozzie sounded like he was being nice to him, Peter nodding as he felt his eyes start to close. He wondered what it was Mozzie was trying to tell him but his brain wasn't quite working. He didn't want to rest but his body was telling him otherwise as he lay across the sofa and felt a blanket placed over him.

"Sleep suit. I'll take care of everything."

**()()()**

Jones arrived with backup at the Burkes' home not taking any chances something could go wrong. Diana stayed back at the office to continue their sweep of any sign where Jarrell might be hiding and where he could be holding Neal and Elizabeth. The agent knocked on the door, gun ready when he heard it open and Mozzie stood there. The little guy looked a bit freaked but then calmed when he saw it was Jones.

"All you had to do was say please and I'd let you in, Suit."

The agent smirked at the little guy's nervous humor as they entered, a couple of agents staying outside. As they swept the interior, Jones went over to the sleeping figure of his boss on the couch and nudged him gently. Mozzie looked a bit uncomfortable.

"He's hurt you know. He needs his rest."

Jones blinked at the con's concern, nodding.

"So what is your part in all of this?" He saw Mozzie look at him as if trying to figure out how to answer without saying too much. One of the agents with him went to the back door and opened it when someone knocked. Another agent was there and the two talked till the first one closed the door, the other agent remaining outside as a guard. Mozzie watched it all in curiosity.

"I wish I had an answer to that because I'm tired of answering that question." Mozzie paused as if waiting for something but realized after a moment the junior suit didn't know the game.

"Yogi... Ber... ra. Jones, when did you get here?"

Peter's voice was quiet as he spoke, doing his best to sit up if not a bit stiffly. Jones helped his boss to get comfortable, Peter waving a hand for him to stop.

"I'm ok. What do you have on Jarrell and what's going on? Wish I had my notes..." Peter sounded like he was still pretty beat when Mozzie pulled something out of his messenger bag.

"Uhm... actually Suit..."

Jones watched as his boss' eyes widened. The con had handed him a notepad and some printouts.

"These are my notes! How did you? Never mind... I'm sure Neal had something to do with this and under the circumstances I don't care. Jones, check out all of these leads and... what is it Mozzie?"

Jones saw the little guy pull out another sheet.

"This... Neal had me look for places Jarrell might currently be. Under the circumstances as you said, well... you might care to look this over."

The agents looked over the paper finding it was a satellite view of a property just outside of the city on a rural strip of woods where the racketeer had a cabin. It was detailed with notes indicating guards, security and other important details. Peter looked impressed and Jones felt a bit of envy at the amount of work the little guy had put in.

"Jones, see what you can do about putting a team together. Tell Hughes I need to speak with him. Thanks for coming."

"Not a problem boss. I'll leave the agents here just in case Jarrell comes looking around. Get some rest.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note: **_Finally got this chapter written. Should get another one started soon. Thanks for reading!_**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter 4)**

Elizabeth was dragged up from the dank cellar into a cozy little cabin, then into a hallway of sorts with dark wood paneling that looked hand crafted. The men quickly locked and bolted the hatch as she was led from the hallway down into another room with a bed. They dragged her inside, pushing her onto the bed and tying her to the wrought iron headboard in a sitting position, her legs also bound where they lay on the bed.

"Scream all you want but nobody will hear you out here."

The light haired man smirked as he spoke, following the other man out as they left the room and she heard the door lock. Elizabeth was terrified but silent, uncertain what they were going to do to her as she shifted her weight some to keep the bars of the bed frame from digging into her back. She wondered if Jones knew that she was missing yet or anyone for that matter. They were looking for Neal but had they figured out she was missing? How many hours had passed? Was Peter looking for her? Was he well enough to be out?

There was a sound of the door opening, lock clicking as it was opened and the door followed. A tall distinguished looking man in his 50s with chiseled features, dark short cropped hair and green eyes entered the room. He was alone, walking across the wood boards quietly but elegantly as he moved towards her and sat on the edge of the bed. Elizabeth did her best to shift away from him but barely moved an inch as she did so, her bindings holding her securely in place. He smiled at her in an odd manner, his hand reaching out to caress her face as she pulled away.

"Agent Burke has a very beautiful wife. What is it that drew you to a man of the law when you could have been with someone who could give you the world? He's but a pawn in the system where I... well, any woman I married would have to prove her worth and allegiance first but she would be well kept."

He kept reaching to touch her face and neck till she finally spit at him, the man wiping at it with a fancy silk handkerchief that reminded her in some ways of Neal. No... this man was nothing like Neal. He was cold and unemotional where Neal had warmth and a glow about him. She saw anger in those green eyes but he didn't strike her as he smiled oddly and stood up. He was no longer trying to charm her.

"No matter. If I can't get to your husband, I'll at least be able to destroy that which he has built his life on. Losing his best friend and wife, I think that would be enough to break a man." He was grinning now, a cold mirthless expression that made her shiver. He turned his back after a moment and started to leave when she finally felt the courage to speak.

"He'll hunt you down. He might break but he will make sure you get what you deserve." Elizabeth felt more courage than she knew she had but it was truth. Peter would be devastated by their deaths if that's what was to happen but he would be sure to make the man pay first. Her husband always got his man. She saw him hesitate, turning to look at her with those piercing green eyes as he smiled a bit less certainly.

"I'll come to that road when I get there. Good-bye, Mrs. Burke."

**()()()**

Neal woke up when rough hands picked him up, his wrists still cuffed behind him. He struggled weakly, his head aching along with his right arm but he was too weak to do much as they pulled him up out of the root cellar and into the cabin he had been in earlier. They dragged him into a room where he saw Elizabeth sitting bound to the wrought iron headboard, her face full of worry and fear. The two men holding him dragged him over to what looked like a radiator on the opposite end of the small bedroom, unlocking one cuff long enough to clasp it around a pipe and then hook it back again. He gazed up at the two men defiantly despite his aches and pains. One of them started to kick him in the side when a voice stopped them.

"Don't hurt them any more than we have to. They're going to be quite warm soon and nobody will know they were here till after the heat dies down." Jarrell was speaking, his green eyes smiling coldly at them both. His gaze moved around the cabin almost sadly.

"I really liked this cabin but I guess I can always have another one built. I can't have anyone finding out where I go when I want to retreat." He turned to the men and spoke quietly.

"_Make sure they can't get loose._"

His voice was barely audible but El looked over at Neal with frightened eyes as two men stayed behind, each holding a syringe.

"No, please..." Elizabeth was begging them despite wanting to be strong she wasn't able to fake it anymore. She was terrified and wanted to go home. The bed frame rattled slightly from her struggles despite being bolted to the floor. One man bared her neck, the other injecting her with whatever drug they had. Neal watched in terror, pleading with them to let her go as he saw Elizabeth start to succumb to the drug and slump against the metal headboard. Once she had seemingly passed out they turned towards him. He started to kick but someone hit him hard across the jaw before he felt his neck bared and something prick at his skin. He struggled but the drug started to work almost immediately, his whole body relaxing as if he had ducked into a hot tub. He slumped back against the cool metal of the radiator, head lolling to one side as he gazed up through blurry eyes at the two men.

"_Start dousing the place. It has to go up and fast. Hurry it up!_"

The two men were talking, their voices echoing as if from far away. Neal fought for consciousness despite how relaxed he felt. His eyes moved from the two men after a moment to the figure on the bed. El wasn't moving anymore but he could just tell she was breathing, her chest moving up and down. He continued his fight for consciousness, watching as one man returned and started to splash something around the room. His nose crinkled slightly at the acrid scent as he tried not to breath in the fumes. It took his drug addled mind a moment but he started to figure out what they were doing.

Gasoline. They were going to burn the cabin down.

_No... can't do that. Stop!_

He was thinking the words, lips moving ever so slightly but no sound escaped them. Neal was incapable of making sound with his body so totally relaxed as it was. He almost felt like giving in to the feeling, closing his eyes and just letting go but something kept him from doing that. Some unconscious thought that told him he had to remain awake.

The goon finished dousing the room and left, the door shutting. Neal's eyes returned to the bed and the figure slumped upon it. Elizabeth looked like she was sleeping despite knowing she was tied up like he was although they had merely cuffed him.

Cuffs...

Neal felt around sluggishly at his shirt cuffs till he pulled out a small pin. He was all thumbs but somehow he managed despite how relaxed he was to unlock one cuff and free himself. As soon as he was free, he slumped down to the floor where the scent of gasoline was even stronger. He coughed as the fumes burned at his nostrils and throat but started to drag himself across the room towards the bed and Elizabeth. He was supposed to do something, his mind starting to be confused by the drug's effects and the fumes of the accelerant. Neal slumped along the edge of the bed as he tried to pull himself up. He was succumbing finally to the drug if not the fumes of gasoline soaking the room as he collapsed there on the floor. His eyes were staring ahead at the door which seemed to be opening as he passed out.

**()()()**

Jones checked out the information provided by his boss and Neal's friend. After he and Diana had determined the cabin was the only place for Jarrell to be and that he was indeed the same person Peter had discovered in those mortgage fraud files, they went to talk to Hughes. He looked over the information and after a bit of convincing and a call to Peter, he got on the phone and called the judge for a warrant.

They stopped by the Burkes' residence to visit with Peter before they went off. Mozzie answered the door when Jones knocked, the little guy looking at him curiously.

"I'm guessing you took my advice? He's awake but just barely. Was trying to feed him but he's still a bit too weak. Make it quick, Junior and Lady Suits." He was gazing around Jones at Diana who gave a roll of her eyes at the con. They'd tried to play nice before. She walked passed him avoiding any contact as Jones saw Peter on the couch sitting up, wrapped up in a blanket in his sweats and tee. He had a bowl of what looked like soup on the coffee table, his hands shaking a bit as he tried to eat. He looked pale if not exhausted.

"Hey boss. How are you feeling? We got our warrant. The team's getting ready to head out in a few. Thought you might like to listen in." Jones was smiling ever so slightly as he pulled out a small police scanner device. He lay it down on the coffee table as Peter looked up at him and nodded.

"Feeling better and thanks. I was hoping you would let me know what was up. Hughes called earlier. Call me when you find them. Please?" Peter's voice was hoarse but desperate, his manner less than conscious as he dropped the spoon into the bowl and curled up on the sofa. This was nothing like the Peter they usually knew, his manner anything but in the moment. He watched Mozzie move over to feel the agent's forehead and sigh in relief.

"He's been running a slight fever since I brought him home. Aspirin is all that's keeping him from feeling worse. Thanks for stopping by, Suits. What channel do I need to put this device on to hear the stake out?"

Mozzie was already messing with the scanner as Jones nodded, Diana sitting at Peter's side for a moment talking to him.

"Channel 5. We're about to head out. Keep him well." Jones said it quietly but the con nodded with a smile back.

"I'm doing this for Neal. He'd kill me if anything happened to the Suit. Now... you make sure you get Neal and Mrs. Suit back cause he's not going to be happy if you don't get them back."

Jones blinked at Mozzie but nodded, Diana looking over at them as she stood. She looked worried as she stared down at their boss but a determined expression plastered her face.

"Don't worry, little man. We'll find Caffrey and Elizabeth. Just make sure you keep watching him or you'll have to deal with me." She was giving him a firm, scary look. Mozzie stood his ground before finally taking off his glasses and averting his eyes as he nodded up at her, muttering under his breath.

"_Amazon..._"

Jones blinked as he saw Diana narrow her eyes at the little guy and mutter back as they started out the door.

"_Shrimp..._"

He stifled a laugh as they exited the house, nodding to the agents still there watching the place. Jones heard the whine of the scanner as it went on and the door shut.

**()()()**

There was smoke when he woke up, or at least he thought he smelled it, coughing at the fog that had started to fill the room. It had awakened him from his place on the floor, his cheek laying against the rough wooden planks. He heard the soft creak of something above him, moving his eyes upwards to see he lay under a mattress, his head inches from the bottom of the metal frame.

_Where was he? How did he get here?_

His mind was fuzzy but he was finally able to move a bit, rolling over to his side and out from under the bed. He heard a slight rattle and noticed something hanging from his left wrist. It looked like a handcuff. Had he been arrested?

"Peter..."

He looked up as he heard the voice mutter weakly above him, pushing himself with a wince as he put weight on his right arm. It hurt as he slumped to the floor again on his back. He couldn't remember how he hurt it, his mind leaving things out as he coughed again and heard the other voice above him coughing. He got up to his knees finally, leaning on the mattress as he looked at the figure on the bed. It was a woman, someone he knew...

"El?"

It started to come back as the smoke began to overcome him and he felt his strength leaving him. He slumped across the edge of the bed as he tried to maintain consciousness. His vision blurred in and out of focus as he looked at her slumped against the metal frame. She was coughing from the smoke as he was, his vision blacking out as he passed out again.

_Where are you Peter?_

**()()()**

Peter woke up to hear static, something else bothering him. He had been dreaming about the car accident again and the look on Neal's face. The dream had been disturbing enough without adding a scene with the car that hit him suddenly stopping and kidnapping his wife as Neal gave chase and got taken. Peter saw it all, his mind overloading with guilt at having led Jarrell to both Neal and his wife. In the dream he was helpless to do anything, laying on the asphalt bleeding till he felt the coldness seep into his bones and he woke up shivering.

Static... Why was he hearing static?

"I'm watching the Suit. Neal? The other suits are looking for him and Mrs. Suit. Peter? He's sleeping. Sure, if you want but I have to tell the suits watching us. He has Suit guards front and back. Sure... not a problem. Bye June."

Peter was looking at the scanner that was the source of static as he stiffly sat up and watched Mozzie. The con hadn't looked his way yet as he hung up the cell and seemed to be muttering to himself.

"Junior suit better find... Suit!"

Mozzie jumped as he saw him looking at him. Peter smirked slightly, watching the con look surprised.

"Sorry, I just woke up. Who was that on the phone? Any news yet?" He sounded raspy even to himself, his head hurting if not his whole body. Mozzie seemed to notice as he moved closer and felt his forehead. Peter moved back a bit.

"You're still warm. I'll get you some more aspirin and something to eat. June said she's coming. That was her on the cell. She wanted to know what was going on. Speaking of which, this channel has been quiet."

Mozzie sounded like he was going into conspiracy mode. Peter blinked looking at the scanner as he said that. He noticed the problem immediately.

"You forgot to turn it off mute. We usually leave these on mute for operations. There... so, how long was I out?"

Peter yawned ever so slightly, stretching despite the aches and pains. His body felt stiff but he didn't think he could make it upstairs to his bed which would be more comfy. Mozzie nodded as they heard the agents talking now.

"Better. Thank you Suit. About an hour. Oh... I took the liberty of asking my friend to come. He brought you these. Should make the pain more bearable."

Mozzie handed him two amber looking pills that made Peter narrow his eyes.

"I've only had these once and they require a prescription. How did your friend obtain these?"

He watched the con blink at him and hesitate before he took one knowing he was going to need it.

"I have to take it with food and water don't I. Thank you Mozz but don't let your friend near me when I'm well. I will turn them in."

Mozzie just blinked, nodding a bit as he made a bee-line to the kitchen.

Peter leaned back against the sofa, listening to the voices muffled on the scanner. It was clear but with the ringing in his ears from the pain he had, everything sounded like he was listening through jelly or water. He held the pill in his hand as he started to feel himself drift off again.

"Call the fire department. We have to get in here and now! Does anyone see or hear anything? Barrigan, get some eyes inside with the scope!"

Peter opened his eyes, sitting up again as he realized what he was hearing. His eyes were widening as he thought about the circumstances of what he was listening to. He could hear the crackle of the fire over the mics, the blaze obviously virulent as it ran amok on the other end. Peter barely notice when Mozzie returned with a sandwich and a glass of water.

"I'm sure they got out. Neal is an escape artist you know."

Mozzie's voice was quiet if not somewhat calm with only a slight underlying amount of paranoia there. He was worried too, not just for Neal but for Elizabeth. They had struck off a kind of friendship over the time Neal had come to work with him. Peter looked up a moment and nodded blankly, taking the sandwich and water when offered but laying it down on the coffee table as he listened. He wasn't hungry not because of his pain and tiredness but worry. He looked at the pill in his hand and wondered if dulling the pain would make him feel any better. This was his fault. He should have told Neal what it was they were looking for in those files and none of this would have happened but it had been a hunch. Neal had done that many a time to him, left him in the dark as he played a hunch but now it was Peter who had done it. He should have...

Peter dropped the pill aside realizing he didn't want to feel better if his partner and wife were in danger. He needed to be alert as he listened to the radio and sighed.

"Thank you Mozz."

**()()()**

Jones and Diana were on the scene, the cabin blazing when they showed up. It was a big blaze, hot and searing as they tried to draw closer without success. They called out the emergency crews, fire department on their way as the agents worried about who might be inside. Jarrell was more than likely gone by now, the man leaving a message to them with this act. It seemed useless to hope anyone was in there alive, barely any part of the cabin not ablaze at the moment. By the looks of it arson would probably be the best bet not to mention it was made of wood from the records they had and would have gone up just as quickly without the use of accelerants but Jarrell was no man to mess with when it came to getting rid of evidence. He was a master.

"Any sign of life?" Jones was looking at a man with a heat sensor wand but at the moment it was all but useless with the fire.

"Every thing's showing up on the scope as hot. I can't get any clear signs of a person or figure inside if any one's still in there alive. We'll have to wait for the fire department, sir."

Jones nodded to the other agent, a kind of anger filling him at the thought of Neal or Elizabeth being in there when this happened. He only knew what he had read about Jarrell but this proved the man to be all matter of scum to have driven his point in this manner. He had forgotten for a moment that Peter could hear over the scanner, nobody expecting this kind of an outcome. He turned when he heard Diana call out to him.

"There's no way inside! The flames are just that hot. We can't even get any crews close enough to scope anything out. There's the fire trucks. I'll go see if they can get this out quickly."

He nodded to her as she ran off towards the red trucks, his chest hurting as he thought about what he was going to tell Peter. Diana had looked less than happy, her eyes watery not just from the ash in the air. Jones wiped at his own eyes, issuing out orders as the agent in charge. All they could do at this moment is hope for something to identify anyone they did find in the blaze. He wondered if dental record would be credible with a fire of this size. Jones shivered as he moved closer to the scene for his own look. It was like daylight in the darkness but less hopeful in the searing yellow glow. He watched the fire engines set up and start working on the fire but knew if anything, it was too late. This was no longer a rescue mission but a recovery unit.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note: **_Little grim but there's still more to write._**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Chapter 5)**

Peter looked more or less the way he felt now. At least he thought so as he saw the look on Mozzie's face reflect his own misgivings. With all the chatter on the radio he finally turned it off unable to listen any more to what was going on. He liked to know, knowledge being power but right now under the circumstances it did nothing but make him feel more helpless with his current condition. He couldn't have gone to help if he'd wanted to, the agent curling up under the blanket as he lay back on the couch and tried not to think about things. For once he felt he was rolling over and giving up as he thought about everything that had happened. He always fought, dug and clawed to get what he needed or knew was there but right now he had lost all hope with the thought that Neal and El were gone.

Jarrell...

His eyes narrowed till he was squinting at the thoughts in his head. Dark thoughts that included finding the man responsible for all of this and making sure he paid. He might roll over right now but he wasn't going to do it without at least putting the man down responsible for everything.

"Suit... I'm sorry. I..." Mozzie was speaking to him, the words making him leave his thoughts if only for a moment to look up at the other man. The con was wiping at his glasses his own eyes looking a bit teary. Neal had been his friend and more he thought. They both were more or less dependent on the other in an almost symbiotic way. They were like brothers in a sense just like he was with Neal. Siblings... Family.

He wiped at his eyes and closed them as he sniffed slightly. He wasn't going to cry although everything in him told him he should be. He hadn't even had a chance to tell his wife he loved her. Peter had been unconscious and hurt, unable to hold her or talk to her. It wasn't his fault but if only he could have talked to her, held her one last time...

Peter kept his eyes closed, the pain still evident from his injuries as he let the grief and everything mix into one as it washed over him and he felt his body succumb to it all as he passed into blissful unconsciousness. Maybe in sleep he could forget for a moment and heal. He needed a clear head and well body if he was going to hunt down Jarrell.

**()()()**

Neal remembered very little but a blur of what happened, finding himself hurting and tired in the dark. He was shivering as he lay on what felt like a cool cement floor, the surface rough and dusty beneath his cheek. His breath sounded loud in his ears and another sound deafened him from above as he lay there. His head hurt as he tried to think so he stopped, letting his thoughts disperse and vanish into the gloom surrounding him. His eyes were shut but he knew it was dark even if he had opened them.

A crashing sound made him shift slightly and twitch but he didn't move much, his body in agony, the cool air only aggravating the feeling as he continued to lay there without moving. The sounds above continued followed by what sounded like banshees shrieking through the pounding of the pulse in his head. His ears rang with the sound of a perpetual phone that could never be answered as he tried to listen but only heard very little through the ringing sound. A faint flash of light off and on made him think something was outside but the space was isolated if anything. His memories told him very little of what or where, only that he was safe for the meanwhile as he lay there in pain and exhaustion.

At some point his eyes finally opened to the gloom surrounding him. He had been right as the darkness focused slowly through blurry eyes till he could just see what was around him. The space was small and cramped and dark. He remained still but his eyes moved around till they fell upon another figure not too far away. Some relief seemed to wash over him and a ghost of a smile curved his lips as unconsciousness fell over him again.

**()()()**

It was after midnight when the last of the smoldering embers had been put out and they were able to properly check the site for any signs of victims of the fire. All that could be found were the melted deformed traces of a bed frame in one corner of the site and a set of equally twisted handcuffs mostly molten in a pile under what was left of the bed. The mattress and any wooden walls floor boards were gone till they only had the ashen remains covering the original cement foundation which was solid and thick from what they could tell.

Jones sighed, Diana at his side patting his shoulder gently.

"Forensics is combing the site but so far there's no sign of a body much less two bodies. The handcuffs and the small metal pick next to them makes me think Caffrey may have been here but he could have escaped or they were taken. I wonder why Jarrell didn't leave a note. He's not the kind to take hostages from what was in his files."

She sounded frustrated if not tired. They were all tired, the past four or so hours having taken years it seemed to pass as they waited to check the site out. Now it was available and cooled down for the most part by the firefighters' spray but there was no sign of their colleague or Peter's wife. They'd have to wait for forensics to finish their search to be sure. Jones wiped at his face hoping for the best at this point but expecting the worse with all that had happened.

"Damn... Peter's been listening to all of this. I forgot." He cursed to himself looking at Diana who was stricken at the thought.

"We left him the scanner. Maybe Mozzie had the forethought to turn it off. He's sometimes rather thoughtful in his own way." She sighed, combing at her now ash covered and smokey hair and pulling it back from her face. Jones nodded.

"I hope he didn't hear it all but knowing Peter he listened to the very end. He's always been a hands on kind of person. I don't want to give him the news, Diana." Jones thought he must be beyond exhaustion as he heard someone shout and call at them. Diana turned and they both gave each other a look that matched the dread they were feeling. The forensics team was finishing up finally at least for the initial run. Hughes had insisted they close the site down after another hour so people could rest if nothing was found. They could finish up in the daylight when things were better seen. A guard would be left to watch the area in the meanwhile. Hughes had come during the initial storm of the site then left back for the office as he went to take care of more details dealing with finding Jarrell at the office and left Jones and Diana in charge.

Both agents turned as the person cried out again and they reluctantly walked towards the approaching forensics team member who had yelled. The person looked excited about something.

"Agent Jones... Barrigan! You might want to take a look at this!"

The man was in a blue coverall covered now in soot and ash with a surgical mask equally gunked up but now pulled down and hanging from their neck as they called out. They noticed another couple of forensics members and some agents moving some debris aside from near the molten bed frame. Jones felt a dread fall over him but also a morbid curiosity at what they had found. He saw the same expression mirrored on Diana's face as they approached and walked into the burnt and smoldering remains of what had been David Jarrell's cabin. The forensics agent looked up at them almost out of breath.

"Thompson... you found something?" Jones put on as professional and stiff a persona as he could but it wasn't helping the feeling of frustration he felt at having to tell Peter bad news. His stomach was churning as the agent led them to the other men who were finishing up clearing debris. Thompson pointed down at something in the floor. Jones blinked looking at the agent curiously.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jones crouched down with the other agents as did Diana as they examined the metal hatch that was now a blob of hardened metal again. The heat had deformed it enough it would be impossible to pry open without a welder's torch or some such to cut through. Even the bolt had melted down in the extreme heat to be nothing more than a bump on the surface of the hatch itself. This might be a good thing he thought.

"The plans you had show there was a root cellar underneath the foundation of the cabin surrounded by cement and earth. If it's there it would have to be beneath this hatch. Tell them what you found, Abner." Thompson had turned to another agent with reddish hair and freckles. The man was wiping soot and dirt from his face as he pulled the mask off his face.

"Agent Jones, Barrigan... there were traces of blood and tissue here among these ashes but they were minimal which made me think the person who left them had only passed across the floor leaving them or was trapped briefly in the falling debris during the fire. If that's so, our hostages might be under here if we can get this open. The trace amounts of blood and hair we found were pretty much useless for any one trying to find out from who but I think it just proves that someone was here and might still be."

The young man sounded uncertain of his theories but hopeful as he wiped at his sweaty ash covered brow. Jones nodded at them and pulled his walkie-talkie out.

"Get a torch out here asap! Diana, call Hughes and let him know what's up. I'm going to call Peter. Thanks Abner... Thompson. Good work!"

**()()()**

Peter was curled up on the sofa for some time before he felt himself wake up again. Something had waken him but what it was he couldn't quite figure out. He thought he had heard Elizabeth calling out to him, asking him to get ready for dinner or breakfast or something. It had sounded so real that he had opened his eyes to see if she was there but she wasn't. Mozzie sat across from him slumped in a seat, eyes shut and covered only with his jacket. The con looked exhausted as he was but like Neal he had an almost boyish look when sleeping. Peter was quiet as he rose, making his way to the stairs as silently as he could, hobbling up the wooden steps towards the bathroom.

It was about 40 minutes later he hobbled back down the stairs, freshly showered, in fresh clothes and feeling a bit better. It had been almost two days since the accident and barely half a day since Neal and his wife had vanished. He saw that Mozzie was still resting, glasses on despite being asleep. Peter smiled, hobbling past one of the guards with a nod of the head and headed into the kitchen. He looked in the fridge to find the usual organized meals his wife was so well known for. He sighed sadly, opening up a bag of prepared sandwiches, his favorite deviled ham. It reminded him how much she cared but it also reminded him of Neal. His partner's face would often crinkle into a look of disgust when he smelled the things. Peter felt a wry smile curve his lips and then something wet and warm dripped down his cheeks as he closed the fridge door and leaned against it. He couldn't hold it in any more, the pain was threatening to break him down more than Peter knew how to deal.

Dammit! Why them... why... Mozzie had said it hadn't been wholly his fault that Jarrell had come after Neal. Did that mean the con had an association with the racketeer previous to this? Things were starting to come to him as his mind felt clearer. His body still ached but his mind was coming back to what it was. He could think better as he walked over to the dining table and dropped the sandwich bag there and opened it up. The pungent aroma of deviled ham hit his nose and he felt a kind of comfort there. He took a bite of the sandwich and he thought he could feel his wife near him, holding him close.

"Agent Burke? Are you ok?"

He looked up at the agent who was guarding him, an Agent Torres. He nodded, his hand wiping at his eyes.

"Something in my eye. Did you want anything? We have coffee." He felt like he needed to distract himself from the thoughts threatening to overcome him. He saw the agent nod.

"Yes sir. Your friend there showed us the coffee maker. I can set up a pot if you like? Agent Marino and Ratkins could probably use some. With your permission sir."

Peter nodded, watching the agent get up from where he sat and walk into the kitchen. It was probably best someone else made the coffee. He was an absolute failure at it or most cooking. He had one or two things he could make but they were relatively basic and even those things were in question. He sighed to himself, chewing on another bit of sandwich.

"There is no sincerer love than the love of food."

He turned to see Mozzie sitting up and looking across the room at him from the chair. Peter smiled at the con as the little guy yawned.

"Shaw... Good quote but I doubt Neal would appreciate it with what I am consuming. Not exactly his favorite food. Neal..." He felt that cold emptiness threatening to take over his thoughts as he took another bite and tried not to think of never seeing his wife and partner again. Nobody had called so what he had heard... it was the truth much as he hated it to be. Mozzie seemed to read his thoughts, sniffing at the fresh aroma of coffee from the kitchen.

"Coffee makes us severe, and grave, and philosophical."

Mozzie spoke quietly, moving into the kitchen a moment, the sound of people chatting quietly then a tinkling of something before the little guy returned with two cups of coffee. He placed one beside Peter before sitting near him with his own.

"Swift. Do you always get this philosophical after waking?" Peter wasn't annoyed so much as trying to figure out what the little guy was doing. Neal knew him best and he only had an inkling of what Mozzie was really like from the little interaction they had. The quote thing made him think of _Rain man_ and Dustin Hoffman but Mozzie was smarter than that.

"Just something to pass time. I did a lot of reading as a kid. So... mind passing one of those sandwiches over or are there more in the fridge? Uhm, Please." Mozzie had seen the look on Peter's face which was more surprised than anything. He passed a half of the deviled ham over to the con who sniffed at it then took a bite.

"Can't say it's the best food, but I've had worse. Neal never understood you sometimes have to make due or maybe he just grew tired of having to." Mozzie sounded a bit sad, a sniffle coming from him before he took a bite of the sandwich again. Peter nodded.

"He is impatient." Peter refused to use the past tense regardless of what he thought had happened. He kept looking at the door hoping for his wife to come through or maybe Neal letting himself in. Mozzie turned to glance at the door and then turned back to him.

"June was sorry she missed you. She only showed up briefly while you slept. She's watching her granddaughter Samantha. I told her I'd say hi for them." He shrugged ever so slight, Peter nodding.

"Thanks for staying here, Mozz. I know... well Thanks."

Peter took another bite as he felt himself thinking of what ifs. His mind was in turmoil when they heard the ring. He looked around and saw his cell was ringing. He started to get up but Mozzie stopped him, going over to retrieve the phone and bring it back. Peter took the cell and pushed it to his ear.

"Burke. Hey Jones. Yeah... long night."

He was just barely paying attention, his sandwich half-eaten and forgotten as he listened to the agent talking. The signal wasn't so good so he kept asking Jones to repeat. Mozzie was watching him so he turned slightly as he kept listening.

"What was that? You're breaking up. Jones... What?" Peter almost dropped the phone, fumbling with it as he caught it and pushed it back to his ear. He saw Mozzie looking at him curiously now.

"You're certain? Thank you Jones. Keep me informed." Peter hung up the cell, dropping it on the counter as he stood up and started for the door. Mozzie turned to watch him.

"_They're alive..._" He whispered, wanting to jump up and down but didn't knowing his body was lucky it could walk across the room. Mozzie got up and he felt the little guy grasp his arm.

"Did you say what I think you said? Suit... tell me what's going on."

Peter nodded, looking down at him and smiling with relief.

"They're alive! Jones said they're in the root cellar beneath the cabin which saved them from the blaze. They're taking them to the hospital. I need to pack some things for El. She's going to want something clean to wear." He was already muttering to himself about packing as he hobbled up the stairs and left Mozz below. The little guy blinked up at him.

"That means Neal is ok? I should see if June can pack a bag. We need to go by there."

**()()()**

The excitement was building as the agents drove Peter and Mozzie, although Peter wished he could drive, to June's once he had packed a bag for his wife. Mozzie had helped him to some degree as if he were an expert but in the end they had a bag for El and then at June's she came to the door with a bag full of things she knew Neal liked to wear. Peter promised to call soon as he had more details. They left, heading for the hospital, hope evident as they approached the huge building.

The car had barely stopped when both Mozzie and Peter were already trying to exit, bags in hand. Peter hobbled across the lobby to the nurse's station with an agent in tow as Mozzie followed, the agent trying to be calm as he asked for the room of his wife and Neal. It took a moment before she located them and asked for ID. He was happy to show it, his possessions having been returned the day before from the hospital once they realized he wasn't coming back. He also now had his house key back.

"Come on, Suit. Time's a wasting."

Mozzie was anxious enough for the both of them, the agent nodding as they pushed the elevator button and headed up to the 2nd floor. The nurse didn't know what condition Elizabeth or Neal were in but said they were in private rooms so they were probably not severely injured. The doctor would let them know once they were upstairs. Peter had nodded but he was worrying about it the more he waited for the elevator to open. He wanted to know his wife was ok. He hoped Neal hadn't been injured but who knew what Jarrell had done to either of them.

"We're here, Suit."

Peter looked up to see Mozzie holding the doors. He nodded and walked out with a hobble, Agent Torres helping him as needed. They made it to the block of rooms, agents outside on patrol. Peter nodded to the two, asking which of them his wife was in. An agent named Deane pointed at their door. Mozzie nodded, going into the other room where Neal was while Peter went to see his wife.

**()()()**

Neal had been happy to see the figure in the darkness. It had been important to know they were there, now he could sleep and not worry so much. They were safe and if anything happened to him, it didn't matter now.

His dreams were filled with memories, twisted by flames, smoke and pain. He had been laying on the floor looking up at the bottom of a wrought iron bed frame. He heard a creak and realized someone was above him as he weakly pulled himself up to the mattress edge and saw someone laying on the bed. He had tried to summon up the strength to reach and nudge them but had passed out from the smoke and heat.

It was not too long after he had woken up again, the heat searing against his skin and the sound of someone else coughing waking him. He squinted in the heat and ash filled space, light bright around them as the flames took over. The roof was going to collapse he thought but first he was looking at the person on the bed, reaching up to nudge them again when his arm yanked short. He turned to see the loose cuff had somehow attached itself to the bed frame. Neal felt around for his pick and loosened the final cuff off his left wrist as he stood up with wobbly legs and sat on the edge of the bed.

"El? El wake up."

He coughed as he spoke, nudging her but she just shifted slightly, eyes shut. He started on the ropes, quickly untying her as he watched the flames start to surround them. There wasn't much time at all for them to get out if any. Jarrell had made sure they would die here he thought but he pushed the thought away as he finished untying Elizabeth and hefted her up. He went for the door and ducked through just as the ceiling collapsed behind them. She shifted slightly in his arms, her body shaking with each cough as he quickly made his way out into the hallway.

The cabin was engulfed with flames, the only sound around him the roar of fire and the loud crashing of wood beams collapsing into the flame. They were trapped as he glanced around at the scene and felt a helplessness wash over him. This couldn't be the end. What about Peter? What would he do without El? She had to be ok.

Neal was looking desperately around for an escape but even his own talents couldn't help them now. He moved forward away from a burst of fire out of the hallway when he tripped over something. Neal looked down to see a hatch in the floor, the same one for the root cellar they'd been in before. His brain was working at about half capacity, the drugs still in his system and the smoke and heat making him want to collapse but he saw the opportunity as he dropped El near him and started unlocking the hatch. It took a few minutes longer than he thought, the lock already melting from the heat. He finally opened it up, pulling at the latch and crying out as his hand felt the heat of the hot metal on his skin. He pulled off his tie and used it like an oven mitt, opening up the metal hatch. Neal pulled El close to him, slowly lowering her down into the dark coolness of the cellar. Once he let go and she was safe, he heard a sound like a giant breaking a tree in half. He looked up to see the huge beam overhead crack in half and fall towards him. Neal was frozen for a second, watching the scene before something kicked in and he reached for the metal hatch to close it as he slipped into the hole. It wasn't fast enough, a bit of the burning debris hitting him across the back, into the cellar as the hatch shut above and he collapsed to the ground within. El was a few feet away, her coughs quieter now and he smiled. She was ok and that's all that mattered right now as he let the darkness overcome him and he passed out.

Neal was dreaming. He was standing in a park-like setting but it wasn't a park. There were stones everywhere with names and he stood before one. It was well kept and neat with beautiful flowers around it and a large shady oak above. He read the inscription to see who it belonged to.

_**Elizabeth Burke**_

_**Loving Wife and Friend.**_

_**You will never be forgotten.**_

Neal blinked at the words, reading them again and crying out in the dream. He stepped away, dropping the flowers, the ones he knew she liked on the ground. She couldn't be dead. He had saved her!

He was all but panicked, the urge to run evident when he turned to find another stone, worn with dead flowers around it and weeds. It was little cared for but it also had an inscription.

_**Neal Caffrey**_

_**Ex-con and criminal.**_

_**Failed to save his friends.**_

He fell to his knees before the stone, tears filling his eyes as he put his face in his hands. Had he really been such a failure? Was this his future? Because he couldn't save anyone, not even Kate was he to be forgotten and left to rot even in death?

Neal felt himself crying, his eyes warm with tears as he started to wake. His body hurt, his spirit felt all but broken as someone gently nudged him and the sound of voices drew closer.

"This one's moving!"

The voice was unfamiliar but the next one was, a gentle hand brushing at his hair and someone talking to him. He couldn't ID the voice at first then he opened his eyes a moment and saw Diana looking down at him.

"Neal? Hey... relax. You're going to be ok." She was smiling down at him although he thought he saw concern and worry in her eyes or maybe he was just being hopeful. He couldn't move or nod, just blinking his eyes in response as he heard more voices and saw the blurry forms of others moving around in the small space. His eyes moved to see Jones he thought and some other agents gently moving a figure towards him.

Elizabeth?

He tried to speak, trying to move so he could make sure she was ok but Diana held him firmly and he finally gave up, his body too tired to resist. She had placed a jacket over him, his body shivering he realized as she tried to soothe him. He watched them take El over to the opening and take her up and out. Next they returned and he felt the same strong hands gently lift him up as he was moved closer to the opening. The light above was somewhat bright and he wondered for a moment if this was another dream. Diana was by his side as he was taken up and then his body relaxed and slumped again as he passed out.

**()()()**

Peter was nervous as he entered the room and approached the figure on the bed. He slowly made his way to the bed, wringing his hands uncharacteristically as he finally sat in the chair beside the bed and looked at her.

Elizabeth seemed to be sleeping but her face was tight with some kind of fear or worry. He could see it around her eyes and mouth as he rose and hugged her to him, holding her hand in his and kissing her forehead, cheeks then finally her lips. He felt her reciprocate and watched as her eyes fluttered slowly open.

"El?"

She wasn't looking at him at first, her eyes turned to the side then moving back towards him and glancing up with surprise. He felt her hand squeeze his and then she sat up and hugged him tightly.

"Peter? Is it really you? Peter!" She was holding him in a death grip, Peter smiling and almost laughing unable to suppress his emotions any longer. He winced a bit at her squeeze but it was worth it to feel her by him again. He nodded to her and kissed her again.

"I was so worried about you. What Jarrell... He didn't hurt you did he?" He felt anger rising up inside him but she just shook her head, hugging him tightly with something he could only think was fear and longing. He had wanted her near him and she felt the same.

"He drugged us both. Left us in the house. I don't... remember much. Neal kept trying to wake me up but I was too tired and the smoke and heat..." She had a haunted look in her eyes which he tried to quell by hugging her and holding her as closely as he could. He wasn't going to let her go ever again.

"Neal dragged me to safety, Peter. I couldn't do anything I was so weak from the drugs and smoke. I think he was hurt. Where is he, Peter?" She suddenly looked panicked and he soothed her.

"Next door. They have guards on the rooms so you don't have to worry, ok? Mozzie is next door checking on him. He was with me the last day or so. He was worried about you as well."

He smiled at her as she blinked and nodded with a soft smile.

"I want to see Neal. Can you ask the doctor when I can see him?" She sounded worried. Peter nodded, holding her hand in his and hugging her again. He was so glad to see her he didn't want to ever leave her side again and if she wanted to see Neal, she would see him.

"Not a problem, honey. I'm going to go next door and visit a moment. I'll be right back."

She nodded, her blue eyes peering into his deeply as they kissed and hugged and he reluctantly left the room. He didn't want to leave her but he wanted to check on Neal. He had saved his wife from certain death and he wanted to thank him personally.

Peter greeted the guards outside, entering the other door and seeing Mozzie sitting there talking quietly.

"You know, the Suit isn't half as bad as I expected. I know you'd want to know he was ok so I was watching him for you much as you know I would rather be dipped in hot oi... He's behind me isn't he?"

Mozzie turned and saw Peter standing there, a slight blush to the con's cheeks. Neal was sleeping, his eyes shut tightly, face even tighter as he lay there. Mozzie had been talking to an unconscious Neal as if he were awake, Peter wondering about the little guy as he pondered the thought.

"Sorry... just wanted to check on him. How is he?"

Peter moved closer, Mozzie looking a bit worried.

"Unconscious still but I was bringing him up to date."

Mozzie said little else, moving aside for Peter to get close enough to look at the sleeping con. At least he seemed to be sleeping. There was a gash above his forehead, sewn up and stitched as well as small scratches, bruising and other small marks. Neal's hands were bandaged slightly as was his midsection and his right arm in a sling. Peter winced at the thought of what had happened to him to cause all of this. And yet his wife was in perfect health with few cuts or bruises if any. She looked like she had come through perfectly and yet Neal was hurt.

"Thank you, Neal."

He said it quietly as he leaned in close and spoke to the unconscious con. Mozzie coughed and he turned to see what the con wanted.

"I'm going to say hi to Mrs. Suit. I'll be back."


	6. Chapter 6

**(Chapter 6)**

It was a long two days after the fire. Elizabeth was let out the next morning after the incident with only minor cuts and scrapes but she was far from unhurt. She would wake up pale and frightened unable to sleep for long, nightmares ruining what little sleep she could get. In the meanwhile they continued to have at least three agents guarding them at home as well as three watching Neal where he remained in the hospital unconscious. They were taking no chances.

Peter was still on leave for his own injuries having been evaluated during his visits with Neal. The doctor said he was healing fine, his ribs and head injury healing quickly despite his having left the hospital so abruptly. He just needed to continue resting, Hughes agreeing as he assigned Jones and Diana to head the investigation into Jarrell and where he might be. They had kept the fire aspect quiet as they could beyond allowing the fire department to report it on their own files. They asked that nobody report publicly on the well being of the victims till the FBI had things sorted out. The fire chief was more than agreeable, understanding the gravity of the situation.

Peter stayed home feeling a bit restless but glad to have his wife back. She stayed upstairs in her room most of the time but would occasionally come downstairs to cook or something despite Peter telling her to relax. She was stressed, needing something to do since she had to stay away from her own work till Hughes and the rest of the bureau decided what was best. They needed to draw Jarrell out and until they figured out how, they were waiting for Neal to wake up and maybe give them some more insight into the racketeer's business. Mozzie had disappeared after that first day at the hospital only showing up at times to visit Neal with the permission of Hughes. Peter had requested it. The little guy hated hospitals but he braved his fear for his friend, Peter going to visit Neal and often seeing Mozzie sneaking out. El would go with him, both afraid of losing the other after all the excitement of the last few days.

The doctor said that Neal wasn't in a coma but just unconscious. They were uncertain why he hadn't waken up, his injuries far from life threatening. He had dislocated his right arm and shoulder but it had been pushed back in from what they could see. He had minor burns on his palms, the gash on his head and his midsection had been wrapped due to a blow from burning debris which had bruised his spine without any major damage but had left a nasty burn. Otherwise he was healing quickly, his vitals good so the doctor guessed when he was ready, Neal would wake up. Peter nodded, thanking the doctor for the information as he sat by his friend's bedside. El had walked down to the commissary to get some coffee an agent going with her as a precaution. They weren't taking any chances with Jarrell still on the loose.

Peter felt his phone buzz in his pocket after the physician left, quickly moving aside to answer it.

"Burke..."

He listened, hearing Hughes on the other end. They had finally decided a way to draw Jarrell out but they wanted to run it past Peter since he was the senior agent and it involved him. He blinked at the request, nodding as he waited to hear what it was they had decided to do. Jones had kept him in the loop for the most part but he had been busy most of the day with his wife and looking up some information from his notes on Jarrell along with the additions added by Mozzie and Neal before everything had gone south.

"We're thinking of posting an article in the local section mentioning the fire in more detail and... well this is where it gets odd and I need your approval. We want to indicate that one person survived and the other died preferably Elizabeth. We were thinking if Jarrell thinks Neal survived he may come out of hiding since he originally targeted him."

Peter licked at his lips uncertain what to say. They wanted to pretend his wife had died in order to draw out the racketeer? He had no real issue with it beyond the fact it would be in print if only for a short period but what would Elizabeth say? He worried about her as she suffered through nightmares and emotional turmoil. He was feeling the same way as he thought about how close he had come to losing her.

"I... let me talk to El first and I'll call you back." Peter wasn't sure what to say, his mind going through all the possibilities when the door opened and he saw El standing there with two cups of coffee. Her face changed to surprise and worry when she saw the expression on his face. He could only imagine what she was reading off him as he hung up the cell and stood up. She walked towards him arching one brow curiously as she handed him a cup.

"Honey, who was that? Anything wrong?" She sounded like herself, strong and confident but the look on her face spoke of lack of sleep and some hidden fears. He wanted to lie but knew she could read him.

"Hughes. He... they came up with a plan to draw out Jarrell. I... they wanted to run it by me since it involves someone close to us." He wasn't sure how else to word it as they moved over to the sofa and sat down. She curled up against him, her head laying gently on his shoulder as she sipped her coffee.

"Someone close to us? What is it they want to do?" She was looking up into his eyes from her place and he couldn't hold back.

"Well... they wanted to put an official article in the paper. Leak it and uhm... say something about the fire and what happened." He licked his lips and wrapped his arms around her as he looked into her eyes and finished.

"And they want to list that someone died in the blaze... Only one person survived and... Well..." He was tongue tied as he tried to say what Hughes had told him but couldn't. Elizabeth blinked a moment then stopped and sat up.

"Oh... you mean... They want him to come after you and Neal again? I'm so sorry honey." She sipped at her coffee as she grew quiet and pensive, Peter watching her uncertain of her reaction as she finally nodded.

"Ok. Tell him to go ahead. I can hide out. I mean, if my dying make the bad guy come out and you catch him, that's good right?" She was smiling ever so slightly although they were both feeling a little grim at the situation. Suddenly she smirked ever so slightly, her body shuddering with a slight bit of what he thought must be laughter. Why was she laughing?

"Honey... what's so funny?" He was confused suddenly, looking at her and her inability to stifle the laugh.

"Oh I was just thinking about Ghost. You know the movie. We just don't have a pottery wheel and I'm awful with clay." She smiled up at him and he just blinked back finally smiling at her and chuckling slightly.

"Yeah... hmmm... no Whoopie Goldberg here unless you count Mozzie and he's not psychic. Although I did catch him talking to Neal as if he were awake the other day." He shrugged and she nodded with a kiss back.

"It's ok. Just make sure my company caters and Neal is in charge of the flowers and such."

Peter blinked at her as he realized what she meant, a wry smile on her face as she gently tweaked his nose.

"Don't want to plan that far ahead yet. So you're ok with this? I need to call Hughes back." He sighed heavily uncertain of things with his wife and Neal still very vulnerable. She nodded, gently wrapping her hand around his chin and making him look at her.

"If it brings that man to justice, do it. I want him to pay for what he put us through. Neal did all he could to protect me, Peter. We have to catch that man before he comes after us again."

He nodded, pulling his cell out and nodding again. He dialed the number and pushed the phone to his ear.

"Burke... Yes, it's ok. Thanks sir. I'll go in tomor... ok, I'll expect Jones and Diana at my home then. Thank you Reese. Night."

He sighed, hugging his wife close and looking over at his partner. It was done and the article would be put in the newspaper tomorrow. Perhaps Neal would wake up before the racketeer came after them. Would make things easier but they wanted Jarrell to think Neal was hurt which he was if not helpless at the moment. Peter wanted nothing more than to watch his friend every hour of the day to be sure he was ok but he couldn't much as he wanted to. El hugged him, looking across at where Neal lay sleeping.

"He'll be ok. We'll all be ok once that man is put away."

Peter felt her nestle closer and he held her tightly, their hands clasped. He had to keep her safe if not his partner. They were going to put El in a safe house while the article was published. Diana was going to come and pick her up later tonight. They would have to go home and pack some things.

**()()()**

It was late when Diana and Jones showed at their home. Elizabeth was already ready although she was far from happy about leaving their home. They held each other for a while before they went downstairs with her bag and belongings. She had on a hoodie to cover up her face some and sunglasses. Diana smiled at them both as they started out the door.

"I'll take good care of her boss. Don't you worry."

Peter nodded, hugging his wife one last time before she was ushered away out the door and into a dark sedan. Peter didn't go to the door watching from the window as they wanted to keep everything as low key as possible. The neighbors were away so that helped with the story. They wouldn't know what was going on if someone asked or if they were being watched. He could say El's sister had showed if anything. It would fit. He sighed as he slumped down onto the sofa. Jones walked over and sat near him as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's only for a short bit till we draw Jarrell out, Peter. The article will go out today in the early press and then we just wait."

Peter nodded, his manner tired and irritable if anything. He didn't want to be but he shouldn't have to hide his wife away or worry about his partner getting attacked. He shrugged the hand off his shoulder without apologies as they leaned over the notes and plans.

"We have to make sure Neal is protected. I want to be there. I'm going to pack a bag and stay in the room. He needs back up."

Jones blinked, shaking his head after a moment.

"That's not the plan Peter and Hughes won't approve of it. Putting you both in one place makes it easier for him to cause more damage and we know he will if he can. You saw what he did with the cabin. If you're not in the same place he will only go after Neal because he's the most vulnerable and we can catch him easier."

Peter looked at the younger agent and glared.

"He's not bait! Neal's my partner. He's... I want to be there. Just make it happen."

He was testy as he spoke seeing one of the agents there to watch him turn and blink but avert his gaze when he saw the look on Peter's face.

"Peter be reasonable..."

Jones didn't finish as he was interrupted.

"I am. He saved El's life. I owe him. I can't afford that anything goes wrong. She's safe and I want to be there with him. It's the least I can do."

**()()()**

The newspaper crinkled loudly in his hands as he glanced through. It had been almost three days and no news about the incident. The Feds did an excellent job of hiding their mistakes he thought. Finally though he paused on the local section and read, the paper covering his face till he pulled it down and smiled a scary smile.

"We're going back to New York. Make sure my apartment is ready and send a message out to the usual crew. I have a job for them."

**()()()**

Three days more days passed since the article came out and there was no sign of Jarrell coming for Peter much less Neal. The young man had finally waken up but Elizabeth remained safely ensconced until they were sure their ploy to drive out Jarrell had indeed failed. Perhaps the racketeer had finally left town and wouldn't be back but they had to be sure. Peter wanted to make sure they were all safe. Neal had been safe for 10 years before the man had come for him. What if Jarrell did the same now and popped out at the least unexpected moment.

"You never told me why he was after you, Neal. Jarrell must have been fairly angry at something you did to come after you." Peter sipped at a cup of coffee from the commissary below, Neal drinking water from a small disposable cup.

"I may not have copied something he wanted correctly. It kept some people from getting out on the streets that shouldn't have been out. Stopped a few murders." He kept his lips fairly tight, sipping at his water quietly as he leaned back in the bed. His face was slightly paler than usual with a little flush to his cheeks. He wasn't feverish but they had put him on mild antibiotics just in case. He looked exhausted even after the 3 days of sleep he'd had.

"Sort of the same reason Wilkes and Keller found you annoying? No taste for mayhem and violence. Lucky me." He was smirking slightly, mussing the younger man's hair affectionately which brought a slightly annoyed look to Neal's face. After a moment he smiled back but he looked nervous.

"This feels wrong, Peter. Jarrell would have tried something by now. You're sure Elizabeth is safe?" He sounded more than anxious as Peter nodded.

"Safer than we are and we both have guards. I don't even know where they took her and Diana went underground with her for the meanwhile so we have Jones and Hughes working on this with us. Maybe he gave up. Sometimes people do that..." He saw the look on Neal's face and shrugged, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Jarrell is like a cold that won't go away. Once he has your number you're sure to know it's up. It's a set up, Peter. He's waiting till we're out in the open. You should go home and stay there. If he comes for me..." Neal blinked, averting his eyes from Peter's glare.

"I already told you Neal you're not expendable. That's why I'm here. I wanted to be sure if they were going to do this El was safely away and you were under my surveillance. I have your back. Ok? Remember that the next time you go off on your own. You're lucky Jones didn't take that punch you gave him literally."

Neal nodded almost reluctantly then smiled and seemed somewhat relieved. He grasped Peter's hand in his own.

"Thank you Peter. I never wanted to get you involved with this. I never thought he would come for me. It's been ten years and... I'm going to have to apologize to Jones. I never got the chance."

"Jarrell found you because of me. It's my fault too. I didn't think to tell you what we were looking for in those files. I should have but I had no idea you had ever been involved with him or I'd have found a way to make sure you were safe. I'm sorry Neal."

Both men were quiet for a few minutes before Neal broke the silence.

"So you really pieced together that Jarrell was Daniel Jennings. What was the connection?" Neal's question surprised him, Peter leaning back in the chair and thinking about it.

"I don't really know. It was just a feeling I guess. I knew Jarrell had some dealings with real estate in one of the cases but he was mentioned as a potential buyer. His signature was on the paperwork, surprised he let that slip and then I saw the D and J for both names was similar and it was all I needed to check and see if I could find more on him. I had hoped you'd find something but I didn't want to unjustly push you in any one direction to skew the results."

Peter yawned, dropping the now empty cup of coffee into the waste paper basket as Neal yawned in response, looking at him curiously.

"A nudge would have been nice. Mortgage fraud is dull. I tend to blank out on it when I can and those were some particular shade of dull despite the connection with Jennings. I knew he was involved with most of them but the connection to Jarrell I didn't see. It was only one case and I guess I sort of missed that part." He shrugged helplessly, Peter nodding.

"Get some rest. I'm going to crash on the couch. If nothing happens tomorrow, the doctor said you're free to go home but we need to keep out in the open should Jarrell want to make his move."

Peter showed his gun under his jacket which was barely visible. He had a special holster that was hidden beneath his clothes as Neal nodded and they both yawned again. Peter patted his friend on the shoulder before he walked over to the sofa by the window and got comfy. All the lights were turned off but one dimly lit near the window.

"Night Peter..."

The agent nodded sleepily, curling up on his side and passing out pretty quickly. Neal could hear him snoring as he smiled to himself and tried to relax. He was tense, thinking about what Jarrell might do. If he wasn't going after El he would go after Peter for certain and definitely himself. He had to keep Peter safe if anything just like he had kept El safe. There had to be a way. It took a while but finally Neal fell asleep, his mind less than quieted but at least he was resting.

**()()()**

It was sunlight, faint rays hitting his face that woke him up. Neal glanced over at the sofa to see Peter staring out the window, the curtain pulled aside ever so slightly.

"Peter? Kind of early for that don't you think?" Neal sounded tired, his voice still a bit hoarse from all the smoke he had breathed in. He coughed as he watched Peter's silhouette turn, closing the window and walking over.

"Hey sleepy head, it's after 10 AM. That's not early. You hungry?"

Peter yawned, walking over to a small tray on the table that Neal hadn't noticed. His nose was a bit off from all the smoke he had taken in so he hadn't noticed the scent of food till Peter pointed it out. He shook his head.

"Not really. Go ahead. I can eat later." He watched the agent nod, Peter sitting beside him as he opened up the tray and took a gander at the food. It was a small tray of eggs, pancakes and hash browns. Typical hospital food but Peter seemed content. The agent dug in, smiling at him as he would offer him a bit now and again. Neal shook his head, something making his stomach churn. He'd waken up feeling fairly nauseated but he wasn't sure why.

"So, the doctor says you can get out of bed soon. He's going to let you go tomorrow if nothing happens with Jarrell. Hughes wants to move you to another location. We'll have to figure out where so I can go with..."

Neal watched as Peter seemed to pause, a look on his face as if he had swallowed a bite the wrong way. The younger man smirked slightly.

"You really shouldn't talk and eat, Peter. Didn't your parents ever... Hey. Peter are you ok?" He saw the look on his friend's face turn drastic, the color draining from it as Neal sat up stiffly to try and hit him on the back. Maybe he was choking? He looked at the nurse call button, reaching to push it but hearing a sound as someone opened the door. It was only a few minutes but Peter was already turning slightly red, his lips graying if not turning a light shade of blue. The agent's brown eyes were turning glassy as the pupils shrank and he slumped back knocking the chair over as he collapsed to the floor.

"PETER!" Neal pulled off the monitors and every IV as he leaped to the floor and was at his friend's side trying to figure out what was wrong. He lifted his friend up enough to try clearing the airway but he couldn't see anything there as Peter's eyes glazed over even more and his lips were turning a dangerous shade of purplish blue. He only looked at the door to see a nurse walk over, a shot in hand.

"Stand back."

Neal moved to one side as the nurse jammed the huge shot into Peter's chest and administered the drug. He didn't even think of what was going on only that someone was here to help. He saw the look on Peter's face start to calm, the color turning from purple to pink as he slumped back against the floor and passed out. Neal held his friend's hand the whole time, uncertain what had happened.

"He'll be ok for now. You're lucky he was here." The nurse had tossed the now empty shot into the trash something about her tone oddly unsettling to him but he couldn't place how or why. Then he realized what she had said as she drew out a gun and held it on him, motioning him to stand up and head for the door.

"What are you doing? You knew..." It suddenly occurred to him she had already been ready for the situation with the right shot. He made certain as he looked down to see Peter breathing, his chest rising and falling ever so slightly.

"It was meant for you. We would have gotten to him some other way but Jarrell didn't know the agent was with you. Now go. We're leaving to meet with him now."

She was adamant, her brown eyes cold and unemotional. He wondered if she worked for the racketeer of her own volition but the look on her face told him she wasn't doing it for anyone's sake but her own. He nodded, hobbling around his friend and over to the door as she waved the gun.

"The agents let you in but they won't let you out with me in tow." He was watching her expression but it remained smug with a smirk playing along her reddish lips.

"They're both out and the other one went downstairs for coffee. By the time he gets back, you'll be gone and nobody the wiser." She continued to point at the door as he took his time, hoping for some miracle as his hand slowly reached for the door.

It was quick as he heard the thud and then a crash as the nurse fell to the ground and slumped unconscious. Neal turned, his back against he door as he saw the teetering figure of Peter standing the breakfast tray in his hands. It was bent, the metal deformed where it had hit the nurse over the head. Neal gazed at his friend with relief and a smile, moving forward when Peter started to collapse.

"Smug... nurse." He spat hoarsely as he leaned against Neal a moment. Peter caught himself, motioning for him to open the door. They exited to the hallway to find both agents slumped as if asleep in their chairs. Neither woke up when nudged meaning they were drugged fairly heavily. Neal left Peter a moment outside as he went back in, digging in some shelves. He found some tape and hobbled over to the now waking nurse as he bound her arms tightly behind her and flipped her over, gun in hand. She opened her eyes and stared up at him angrily if not defiantly.

"There will be others! Don't think I'm the only one." She spoke with venom and he sighed, placing tape over her lips as he left her there and went back out to see how Peter was. The third agent had returned, already on the phone calling Hughes and the others. Peter leaned on the wall heavily, his face still slightly flush with the side effects of whatever he had been given. They were calling forensics in to check it out, Neal nodding as he helped his friend across the hall to an empty chair.

"Rest Peter. I'm going to find a real nurse." Neal started to step away when he felt a hand on his arm. Peter was looking up at him, shaking his head, face still flushed.

"N... o. St... ay." Peter coughed, his breath obviously still hard to catch despite whatever the fake nurse had given him. He turned to see the agent pulling her out. He was smiling slightly as he turned to Peter and Neal.

"Good job. I'll make sure we book her quietly."

The two men nodded back, Neal sitting beside his friend when he realized Peter wasn't going to let go.

"You need a doctor, Peter."

The agent shook his head his hand still firmly holding onto the con. Neal sighed, leaning back in the chair.

"Fine, but if you die I'm going to kill you if El doesn't."

Peter turned and smirked at him, the other agent having returned shortly.

"We're going to move you both back to another location. I talked to Agent Hughes sir. He knows what's going on. We're going to the Bureau for the time being."

Neal nodded as did Peter who still looked unwell, a wheeze escaping his lips off and on. Neal worried about him but the agent brushed him off as they stood.

"I'm ok, Ne... al. Just... let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

**(Chapter 7)**

A nurse stopped to ask what was going on as the drugged agents were taken care of and two other agents showed up to escort Neal and Peter to the Bureau. She heard Peter's wheezing and checked him when Neal insisted. Peter gave a weak glare but allowed the nurse to examine him, checking his vitals.

"Sounds like you have some congestion and fast pulse but otherwise you seem to be ok. I'll have a nurse go with you. His injuries still look fresh." She was staring at Neal now who's right arm was in a sling and who's body crinkled with each movement from the bandages around his midsection. Peter nodded, the agents agreeing but only after talking to the doctor. He was reliable and could give them a RN they'd trust. They also found the RN recommended was an EMT, both men put in the back of an ambulance along with two agents, one in front one in back riding along while two more agents escorted the vehicle in their own to the FBI bldg.

Neal sat in the back of the bus, Peter near him, slumping at some point against him as he started to pass out. The younger man nudged him worriedly till the agent came back to some alertness and sat up.

"Sorry. Still feeling a bit off." Peter's voice was hoarse, the agent coughing as he leaned against a gurney and tried to get comfy. Neal was watching him with a concerned look.

"Lay down, Peter." Neal tossed a pillow at him from a nearby cabinet, noticing the agent with them sitting near staring blankly ahead. Neal had been watching him but noticed the agent's eyes would move imperceptibly at something outside, his body tense then he'd relax if it was nothing. Lights flashed by the window off and on. It had turned gray outside, a light rain falling. The agent was alert but keeping himself low key. They kept forgetting he was there since he wasn't moving much less talking. The sound of rain distracted them at times as it hit the roof of the ambulance. The weather seemed appropriate for some reason.

"I'm fine. I wish I knew what they put in that meal." Peter's face was looking a bit off as Neal saw what was coming. He glanced around hurriedly, finding what he needed after a moment and handing it to his partner. Peter took the item gratefully as he moved a few inches away and threw up into the bucket. It had a kind of lid on it so it was obviously to store things if not for the purpose he just used it for. When he was done, he pushed the lid closed and placed the bucket as far away as he could from them, wiping at his mouth. Neal touched him on the shoulder and saw that his face was ashen.

"Peter you don't look so good. I'm going to let the EMT know." Neal was standing up to talk through the window behind them when there was a screeching sound and a sudden shudder of the vehicle as something hit it. All the occupants went flying against the far side, Neal hitting the opposite end of the vehicle with his bad shoulder and arm. He gave a startled cry, slumping some as the pain washed over him. He heard a groan from Peter and the agent as they tried to figure out what happened. Neal thought he heard gun shots outside and then another shudder from nearby like something had blown up.

It didn't take long before there was another crunch as something hit the side of the vehicle and they felt it tilt over, everyone falling to the side as things dropped around them. Neal felt his head connect to something hard and he slumped, eyes open but staring somewhat blankly ahead. He heard sounds but he wasn't sure what they were, a ringing in his ears as he heard something rip into the door and grayish light flooded the space. Dark silhouettes entered the vehicle, Neal watching as the agent by the door stood but quickly fell as he heard a quiet pop. The dark figures came closer, one reaching down to grab him as he just stared up unable to respond in his stunned state. He heard a jingling of cuffs as he felt his arms pulled behind him despite the sling. Neal started to struggle when his mind came back to him and he realized they were being taken. He opened his mouth but something was pressed over his face and a sickly sweet smell filled his nostrils. He struggled more but slowly his body relaxed and finally his vision grayed as his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out.

**()()()**

Jones was in the middle of research when he heard his phone ring. He picked up the receiver and pushed it to his ear, holding the receiver between his ear and shoulder as he kept typing away.

"Jones..."

He was still concentrating on his typing when he stopped, eyes widening and he blinked.

"Is everyone ok?"

Jones held the receiver in his hands, knuckles turning slightly white as he gripped it tightly.

"Ambush? They shot Agent Atkins? I'm sorry... Yes, I'll let Hughes know right away." Jones had a haunted look on his face, slowly putting down the receiver as he stood and walked over to the stairs and up towards his boss' office. Hughes was on the phone as he had been most of the days since things had happened to Neal, Peter and El. The older agent looked up as Jones headed his way, waving at him to enter the office.

"Yes... keep me in touch. Thanks. Jones, something wrong? You're pale."

Hughes looked concerned, motioning for the younger agent to sit but Jones shook his head.

"Sir... Someone ambushed the ambulance with Neal and Peter. Agent Atkins was shot and killed. Agent Torres was injured along with the EMT that was coming to help." He paused a moment as Hughes blinked at him and cursed quietly.

"Jarrell? Who called? Where is Burke and Caffrey?"

He was looking expectantly at the agent, Jones swallowing hard.

"Torres called. He said he saw several figures out the window in the cab. They took them."

Hughes blinked at him as he stood and seemed to be trying to figure something out.

"They took who?"

Jones swallowed hard again, his mouth suddenly very dry.

"Burke and Caffrey. They were kidnapped."

**()()()**

He had already been out of it, his stomach churning more after the first bump. The vehicle had paused but continued to shudder slightly till finally one big push from outside hit from something they couldn't see and the vehicle flipped onto its side. His body smashed against the cabinets along the side and it just made him feel worse, his head hitting something hard. He heard another groan not too far away and thought he saw a blurry Neal just a few feet away. In the background he thought he heard gun fire but he wasn't sure in his current state of mind.

Peter heard the pop as someone was shot. He knew what a silencer sounded like even if he was barely conscious. A kind of fear washed over him but he was helpless to do anything more than lay there, a low groan emanating from his throat as he tried to react. Someone touched him, rolling him over and he felt his face pressed against the wall, his arms pulled back tight, wrist cuffed securely. The same hands roughly pushed him onto his back, a blurry form drawing closer as they pushed a rag up against his face. He struggled but he was already too weak to fight as the scent of something sickly sweet filled his nostrils and he passed out.

It seemed he lay in darkness for some time before he heard the echo of voices. Slowly he started to come to, the pain he felt first then a throbbing in his head and ringing in his ears. His body ached as consciousness came to him and his eyes slowly opened.

He was standing in a room although his feet barely touched the ground as he glanced downwards. He was dangling from the rafters above, looking up after a moment to see his cuffed wrists above him. There was a slightly jingling of metal when he moved, looking back down and then doing his best to hold his head up and look around him.

"Agent Burke, you're awake. It's so nice to finally meet the man who led me to Neal Caffrey. I had no idea he was so close at hand till you started prying into my business. I should thank you."

The voice was smug, aristocratic and someone he would punch out in a moment if he could. Peter turned his head to see who had spoken. A man stood there, 50ish, short cropped dark hair and green eyes. He was dressed somewhat like Neal with a similar mask of charm only it didn't work for him. There was something missing that only Neal possessed: warmth. The man was cold and Peter sensed it right away. He knew more than enough of the racketeer's reputation but seeing and meeting him up close made him realize why the man was who he was.

"If you hurt him..."

Peter tried to say more but someone had come up beside him and hit him across the chin hard, the blow stunning him.

"You'll what? What can you do, Agent Burke? You're a prisoner dangling from the ceiling rafters. You're far from able to do much in your current state. I would dare say the residue of what was meant for Mr. Caffrey is still in your system. Nasty drug but it will wear off just not before your death."

He was only vaguely aware of movement around him as someone held him securely and then several punches hit him in the stomach, back and chest. He choked on his cry, a hand covering his mouth and nose as he was hit repeatably. Peter finally slumped limply, unable to move as the barrage of hits stopped and the hand moved from his face. He wheezed as his body shuddered with minor tremors from the pain and his already aching injuries. Someone grasped his chin in their hand and raised his head. His eyes opened to mere slits and stared at the blurry figure before him.

"Tsk Tsk... you're willing to protect him after all that's occurred? You were hit by a car because of him and your wife was burned to death. Is he really worth all this trouble, Agent Burke? He lived while your wife died. In my book that would be called a deep injustice. I thought your wife was quite a beautiful woman. Told her she made a mistake marrying into law instead of power. She spat in my face. I have to say she WAS loyal."

He was grinning deeply now, Peter moving his eyes up to stare into those green orbs. Anger filled him despite the pain and weakness and he smiled.

"Good for her."

Peter's words and smile seemed to irritate Jarrell as the man moved aside and the others came back. He felt himself uncuffed from above as his arms were pulled behind him and he was forced into a kneel.

"I never had a need for you till I figured out who your partner was. If not for that small tidbit I may have ignored your prying and led you on a wild goose chase for Daniel Jennings. He was just a front."

The goons held him securely although he could barely stay upright even in as he knelt, Jarrell crouching before him.

"I still have only a very small necessity of your presence agent before you are no longer needed."

Jarrell stood making some kind of motion. It was quick as Peter felt himself held fast, his neck bared and something stuck into his neck.

"A little present for the pain but then you won't feel the worse of it while under its influence."

Peter could hear echoing footstep moving away, disappearing as they filled his head and he slowly fell into the darkness.

**()()()**

Neal found himself staring up at the ceiling, large metal beams overhead in a criss-cross shape like some giant erector set construction. He blinked ever so slightly, turning his head as much as he could as he realized he couldn't move. He tried to shift his body but slowly discovered he had been bound tightly to a large wooden table of some kind. Neal struggled but he was tightly manacled to the surface the only free part of him was his head as he tried to look around the room but could only see a small bit of the gray blank space around him.

"Is he awake?"

That voice. Neal tried to crane his head to see but knew who had spoken. There was a dragging sound behind the sound of crisp footsteps as he watched the figure suddenly appear before him.

"I hope you slept well, Mr. Caffrey. We brought you a visitor."

Jarrell stood there in a nice suit, his cold expression and smile bringing a chill over the younger man as he saw what he'd meant. Two men were carrying an unconscious and very beat up Peter between them. His friend barely looked alive till he saw the agent's lips twitch ever so slightly.

"What did you do to him?" Anger was filling him as he pulled hard against his bonds without them giving but he didn't care. His shoulder still hurt but he ignored it as he tried to free himself to help his friend. Jarrell smiled at him.

"Oh he's fine. My men had a bit of fun with him but he'll live for now. I wonder just how far you would go for him. He's proven his loyalty to you. Perhaps you should do the same or is it true what they say about thieves? I would hope for his sake it isn't."

Several large men moved closer as Jarrell took a step back, green eyes glittering with some unsaid knowledge. He looked excited about something and Neal soon knew what.

One man grasped Neal's right arm and pulled hard, a loud popping sound emanating from his shoulder as the arm was forcibly dislocated. He gave out a scream which was muffled by another man who's huge hands covered his face and nose as he tried to breath but couldn't.

"Hmmm... I don't think he's breathing so well. Perhaps someone should give him CPR?"

Jarrell's tone was smug as Neal felt himself starting to fade. The huge hand over his face made it hard to breath. He felt hands on his chest suddenly and then a feeling of pressure and the sound of snapping bones as they pressed hard against his ribcage. The hand over his face left but he was still unable to catch his breath, a raspy wheeze escaping his lips as he slumped in pain and agony.

"Ah, I see he's breathing again. Good. Free him."

Neal felt the restraints removed from his body but he was in too much pain to think about moving. Once he was free they moved him, lifting him up as he cried out weakly in pain and carried him, feet dragging through endless gray halls and corridors.

"Make sure he's securely bound. I want him to see this."

The words were just audible, Jarrell whispering to someone as he felt his arms both pulled back tightly and cuffed to a chair. He was barely aware of them sitting him down much less binding him to it. The pain was too much and his body was threatening to shut down at any moment. Someone pushed his head to one side and he was injected with something. Neal didn't struggle, his strength gone the drug doing little to help with his pain. His pulse actually started to go faster, his head feeling like he'd had way too much caffeine.

"A little pick me up, Mr. Caffrey. I wanted your friend to relax, we want you to be alert."

Neal glanced around with weary eyes to find a large glass tank in the corner and a figure slumped inside.

_Peter?_

His eyes focused on the figure as he moved slightly forward to be sure and winced at the pain.

"He's only slightly alert but happily drugged against his aches and pains while you, well... I wanted you to feel everything and be awake as your keeper dies. Drowning is such a nasty way to go. Don't worry, you'll be joining him. This room will be filling with gas once we leave so unless you're as good an escape artist as last time, I doubt either of you will get out of here before they find your bodies. Have a nice death, Mr. Caffrey."

**()()()**

Jones saw the look on Hughes face when he left, the older agent telling him to get ready for a meeting. Diana was with Elizabeth so he could only call her and let her know what was going on. She had sounded upset, uncertain what she would tell Elizabeth once the news had sunk in. He said he would keep her up to date as they hung up.

It was a few minutes before the meeting as Jones went back to his desk to sit a moment. He was collecting his thoughts, staring at his screen blankly when something beeped at him. He blinked looking at the monitor as a number flashed back at him.

Jones had been running a search for all properties associated with Jennings. They had hoped to find him before he found them but when he didn't come out to get Neal at the hospital within the first day, they had assumed he went underground. The poisoning had surprised them all. It wasn't his usual M.O and now both his boss and their consultant were missing and who knew what Jarrell was doing to them.

He quickly pushed a button on his keyboard and scanned the list of properties coming up under Daniel Jennings' alias. It took him a moment to find one that stuck out above the rest. It was a mostly abandoned warehouse not to far from the cabin that had burned down. There was also a recently occupied apartment uptown near the park. Jones wrote down the information and walked back to Hughes' office.

"Sir... I think you may want to see this."

The older agent nodded, reading over the information and smiling at him.

"Good work, Jones. Grab a few men. I'll get that warrant for you now that we know who Jennings really is."

**()()()**

Neal had slumped over some, his mind vanishing within the darkness as pain overcame him. He was still alert, a soft hissing in the background. He twitched some the drug keeping him more or less unable to pass out as he lifted his head finally to glance around. He didn't see any clouds of anything but his nose picked up on a slight odor in the air. His blue eyes move over to the glass tank as he detected movement and saw water slowly filling around Peter. The agent didn't move, slumped against one end as he sat there within the huge fish tank. Neal felt himself pulling ever so slightly on his bonds a low cry from his lips as he pulled his dislocated limb. He was all too aware of the pain, gritting his teeth as he used it to his advantage and heard a quiet crunching as his hand pulled slowly but painfully through the cuff. It took a few minutes but he got it loose, his right hand and arm now both useless to him as he finished freeing himself and made an attempt to stand up. Neal collapsed to the cement floor with a choked cry as he felt the pain in his chest, his broken ribs jarring upon impact.

"Pe..."

He was trying to call out to his friend from where he lay but couldn't find the strength to get up much less call to the agent as the water slowly reached his chest. The agent was sitting and soon he would be underwater. Neal could just tell that they had cuffed him inside the tank, Peter's unconscious form visible from where he lay helpless. Neal began to slowly but painfully drag himself forward coughing from effort but feeling a kind of haziness like he'd sniffed one too many oil paints. The hissing in the background was still evident and he realized the room was filling with gas. Hadn't Jarrell said something about that?

Neal continued to drag himself closer to the tank which seemed to get farther and farther away the more he approached till finally he found he could no longer move. He only had one good arm and it was tiring as his body succumb to his injuries and the gas. There was a haze in the room now and a smell he found he recognized: Smog. The man was using exhaust fumes, carbon monoxide to kill him. Neal grimaced to himself, anger raging in his mind but his body unable to use it as it failed to respond. Even the little pick me up they'd given him to make sure he stayed awake was no longer useful as his body lost all ability to avoid the pain. It overcame him as he found his hand reaching up to touch the glass. Peter was on the other side.

"Pe... t... er..." He was gasping now, his lungs burning for air as he finally felt his body give into the pain and he passed out.

_I'm sorry, Peter... forgive me..._

Neal felt tears falling down his cheeks as he started to lose consciousness.

_Cowboy up, Neal._

His eyes fluttered slightly as he heard the voice and looked up. Peter crouched there, looking down at him with a look of disappointment.

_Peter? You're ok?_

Neal found himself trying to reach for the figure but they stepped away.

_What do you think? You need to get up before we both die, Neal. Come on. You're stronger than this. You got free didn't you?_

Neal pushed himself up weakly, walking towards the figure as he stumbled towards them.

"Peter... don't... leave..."

The figure was fading away as they stepped backwards and he suddenly realized he was on his feet and leaning against the fish tank. He looked around and saw he was alone, Peter still inside the tank, the water nearly up to his chin. There was a small set of steps up to the top of the tank. Neal went around, stumbling towards them as he stepped painfully up the three large steps and found himself looking down at the figure inside. It was a fairly deep tank at around 6 to 7 feet. Neal started to hook a leg over the edge and jumped inside with a slight splash. The water was shockingly cold, Neal shivering as he knelt down and started to gently shake his friend.

"Peter... wake up. Peter..."

Neal saw the agent's face twitch ever so slightly but that was it as he uncuffed him and lifted him up with a groan. His body ached as he made his way back to the edge and painfully lifted his friend up and over the edge. It took a few tries till he saw Peter fall limply over the edge with a cough and groan. The agent was waking up. Neal smiled, moving to pull himself over with his legs gave out. The water was already about 3 feet deep as he reached up to grasp the edge with his good arm and pull himself up. His body wasn't responding as he found himself sitting down and leaned against the glass. He was too tired and even the coldness of the water did little to wake him up as he felt his eyes shut, head slumping against the cool glass of the tank. Neal wanted to sleep. He would talk to Peter when he woke up. Yes... sleeping was good. He was too tired to notice the water touch his lips and start to enter his nose, his body beyond tired. Neal just lay there as the water covered his head and the cold encapsulated him in a strange little cocoon. He was safe now... Peter was safe.

_Neal..._

There was a faint tapping echoing in the background.

_Neal!_

He just ignore the sound, his body too tired to do much more than lay there as the cold froze him in place like some ice sculpture and his thoughts went free.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Chapter 8)**

Hughes went personally to serve a warrant on Jarrell in concern with the fire at the cabin as they found him at his home near Central Park. He seemed surprised if anything but once they had shown him the warrant he went quietly with a smirk on his face. He obviously thought he was immune but he went without any problems to Hughes' surprise as they cuffed and led him away.

Meanwhile across town, Jones had a crew with another warrant showing it to the watchman aka goon watching the warehouse. The man was antsy from the beginning looking at the warrant suspiciously as he made a call and his face got more pale. Jones was smiling fiercely realizing he must have heard his boss had been arrested as his team entered and the man was guarded on the outside.

Surprisingly they didn't find any more of Jarrell's men inside as they searched the building. At some point someone called out that they had found a locked door. Jones told them to break it down. When it was opened a cloud of grayish haze floated out along with a sound of something hissing in the background. They covered their faces one of the men finding the switch for the vents and turning it off as another switch cleared the gas from the room. Jones looked around when he could finally enter and ran forward when he saw Peter slumped halfway over the side of a large aquarium. He flipped his boss over and listened for breath relieved when he felt a shallow breath and could feel a faint pulse.

"Sir!"

Another agent was beside him, quickly jumping into the mostly full aquarium. Another figure lay limply within as the agent pulled the form out of the water and lay them flat on the cement. Jones cursed, his eyes growing shiny as he saw who it was. Neal...

"I don't have a pulse. I need to do CPR."

The agent started to press on Neal's chest then stopped as he felt the ribs give and sighed.

"It feels like he has broken ribs, sir. We need a medic in here stat!"

Jones nodded as he heard other agents calling for paramedics. He stayed by Peter's side, draping his jacket over the senior agent. His boss looked pale and beat up if anything. Jones glanced over at the agent doing what he could to save Caffrey, the con ashen with bluish gray lips. His eyes were closed as if he were merely sleeping, his face calm. It was unnerving as he turned back to his boss, a low groan escaping Peter's lips.

"Ne... al..."

Peter's voice was just audible, a hoarse sound to it as Jones tried to comfort him.

"You're safe, Peter."

He didn't know what else to say, turning back to the other agent when he heard a shout.

"I have a pulse! He's breathing, sir!"

Jones felt the tension leave his body when he heard that, a gurgling sound as Neal twitched, head turning to one side as he coughed up water and wheezed his first audible breath. One less thing he had to tell his boss that was bad. There had been too many bad things lately he thought as Peter stirred a bit more without opening his eyes. Jones kept a hand on his boss' shoulder, Peter trembling slightly. The agent felt cold, Jones glad when he saw someone in blue medic overalls coming.

"**OVER HERE!**"

**()()()**

Elizabeth was sleeping uneasily, her dreams filled with images of fire and heat when someone gently touched her shoulder and woke her from a sound sleep as she jumped. It took her a moment to realize it was just Diana standing there, the young woman smiling at her despite a look in her eyes that said something was up.

"Diana? What's wrong?" She saw the agent stare at her as she sat on the edge of the bed and seemed to be struggling with words.

"Peter and Neal were kidnapped."

Those words made her heart break as she was sitting up and trying to get to her feet but Diana stopped her, putting a comforting hand on her arm.

"It's ok. They've been found. I... I didn't want to tell you when it happened. You were resting. They just took them to a private clinic. I can't take you there yet but I'm waiting for permission to transport you. They have Jarrell in custody."

She smiled at the last part and Elizabeth did too. If they took him in and he was arrested they would be safe. She just hoped so as she saw the look on Diana's face. It had turned more hopeful but remained worried and concerned.

"You're thinking he could get out of it. Jarrell... They do have evidence though to keep him right? We'll be safe?" Elizabeth felt a kind of fear now thinking of all those times Neal had been running and now she thought she knew a little of what he must have felt. It was a terrifying feeling to think you weren't safe. Diana nodded.

"They'll find a way. They got Al Capone on tax evasion. We have other things besides attempted murder we can pen on him if possible. It will keep him busy till we get the evidence needed."

Diana had a fierce smile which changed to surprise as her cell rang. She excused herself a moment.

"Barrigan here."

She was nodding her head, tilting it to one side as she listened to the caller, face slightly grim but then brightening after a moment. She did a little "_all right!_" kind of motion and nodded.

"Thanks again Reggie. You're the best!" She hung up the cell and turned to look at El who was waiting to know what was going on. Diana's smile was happier than it had been.

"I think we found our in on keeping Jarrell locked away. Let me call Hughes and Jones to let them know. You might be going home sooner than you think, Mrs. B." She was grinning as El smiled back.

"Thanks Diana."

**()()()**

Neal had struggled weakly but then gave in as the water filled his nostrils. He didn't care anymore, his body too far gone for him to fight. His lips parted ever so slightly and more water entered his lungs as he felt his body turning to ice inside and out. His eyes opened briefly as he sensed someone calling and looked up. There was a wavy figure, the water exaggerating their features as they reached towards him, calling a name out. He couldn't hear, the water too deep now to hear much more than the faint sound of their voice.

_Ne... al_

His eyes closed and he slumped over as darkness took over. Someone nudged him and he opened his eyes to see Peter standing there.

_I thought you were stronger than this Neal. I told you not to do anything stupid._

He blinked at his friend uncertain what he was in trouble for as he tried to think back.

_I... Peter, whatever it was I didn't do it._

He felt stupid and childish as soon as he said it knowing it just made him sound more immature to say such words. He saw Peter give him that look of dismay and disappointment.

_Peter I have an alibi. I'm certain..._

The agent held up a hand.

_You're dead, Neal. There is no alibi for that. You pulled me out but you gave up before we left the room. For all I know I'm dead too. Remember the gas?_

Neal was trying to think back when he started to remember what had happened. He moved forward to grab his friend, uncertain if this was a dream or not. He fell through his friend, the agent smirking.

_Don't you ever listen? I'm dead... you're dead. How is Elizabeth going to take this? She really liked you._

Peter sighed, his forehead furrowing as if he was seriously trying to think how to tell his wife they were dead. It was too surreal as Neal tried to make sense of what was going on. Were they really both dead?

_It's not true. Peter... you have to be alive. I saved you. I drowned but you..._

He thought about it, the room had been sealed up tight. Even if Peter had gotten up, where would he have gone? Jarrell had made it sound as if they could escape but that door had been locked from the outside now that he could think more clearly. It had never been about escape. They'd have died no matter what.

_I caused this... I'll fix it. Peter?_

He looked around to find his friend was gone. He was surrounded by darkness, the coolness of the air making him shiver as he pulled his arms around him and wondered if he was really dead or dreaming. The vision faded as he felt pressure on his chest and felt hands gently pushing on it, warm lips pressing on his as they forced air into his lungs.

_Am I dead?_

He was still trapped in those thoughts when he felt it, something rushing up out of his throat and chest. The pressure started to lessen and a gurgling sound was heard. Something wet and cold escaped his lips as his body shuddered back to life and he could feel again. He was cold, shivering but he felt alive again as he relaxed and passed out.

**()()()**

Peter didn't remember how he had come to be in this gray room. His mind felt muddled, hazy until it started to come back in bits and pieces. He felt something cold on his arm as he pushed himself up weakly and coughed. That's when he saw it, a figure just below him beneath some clear moving surface. Cool water in a large glass tank...

"Ne... al!"

He tried to pull himself forward to dive in and save his friend but his body gave up on him, slumping forward, one arm remaining in the water while he felt himself fade away, eyes watching the figure below the surface seemingly glance up at him if only for a moment before everything went black.

_I failed you... I'm sorry Peter._

The agent turned to see Neal standing there, the young man hanging his head low. He was dressed in his usual exquisite suit.

_Neal? You didn't..._

The young man held up a hand, turning to walk away but Peter reached up to grab him feeling the suit change to something else as he blinks. Suddenly Neal is dressed in orange as he had been in jail.

_I'll leave you alone. I should have stayed in jail. You were right Peter..._

The agent watched the young man as he was suddenly being escorted by two guards away from him. Peter held on to the sleeve, tugging at it desperately.

_No... Neal, you... it wasn't your fault! Don't do this! Neal!_

He was gone, vanishing into the background, a sound of someone closing a jail door as Peter fell to his knees and felt warmth from his eyes.

_You made a difference, Neal. You did with me..._

He felt his eyes grow warmer, wetness there as he felt himself start to wake, his body aching as consciousness approached surely and quickly.

"Ne... al..."

Peter heard sound around him, someone talking to him and he fell into a kind of sleep. He felt cold, body shivering but he slept. He was vaguely aware of movement, a touch now and again and voices but he slept on, his mind thinking back to the dream before.

He found himself walking down a hallway, lines of barred cells to his left as he continued his path. A guard was leading him down the corridor, the sounds of other prisoners, shadowy forms making the usual hooting and hollering sounds; rude comments about his being a cop or Fed till they stopped before a particular cell. It was barren, dark and a form lay still on the bunk inside. The guard pulled out a key and opened up the door, standing nearby as Peter requested he go in alone.

There was a smell in the room, something like he had never thought to think about as he approached the still form on the cot. The person was skinny, thinner than they should be, their back facing him as he quietly approached and reached to touch them.

_Neal... Neal wake up._

Peter waited but there was no response as he gently nudged the figure again, opening his mouth to speak.

_Neal..._

He froze as the figure turned, slumping limply towards him and he felt a scream die in his throat as fear choked at him.

_Neal?_

He grabbed the still figure holding them close as he noticed their face, ashen and cadaver like, cheeks and eyes sunken in. Eyes... a dull grayish blue as they stared glassily ahead.

_No... you can't... Neal..._

Peter felt the wet warmth at his eyes again, his body beginning to stir as he felt dry lips quivering as he tried to speak.

"Ne...al..."

Someone touched his arm gently then moved up to his forehead.

"He's still feverish. Just let him rest."

Peter heard the voice speaking but that was it. Darkness surrounded him as he continued to hold the figure in his arms, his dream dark and despairing. Neal was dead and it was his fault. The consultant had been put in danger because he worked for him.

"I'm sor... ry... Neal."

Peter opened his eyes looking up at some blurry forms as they stood beside him. Neither looked like Neal but he knew the young man was gone. He was starting to remember, an image of a dark form under the water unmoving.

"Agent Burke... can you hear me? Agent Burke?"

The voice was unfamiliar, Peter gazing up blankly before his eyes closed again and he fell into blissful darkness.

**()()()**

Jarrell was certain they had nothing on him. He waited for his lawyer to show as he sat in the interrogation room calm and far from worried. He never touched either man so there was nothing of him at the scenes only from his men and he could just say he had no idea how they would have been involved. He had been elsewhere. He was immune to anything they would throw at him. The FBI would have to let him go and he would just wait till they'd forgotten and get his revenge then. He could wait. He had done it before.

He heard sound outside the walls and finally the turn of the knob as the door to the interrogation room opened up and he stood as if they were entering his own offices. No use acting guilty whether he was or not. The calmer more normal he acted the less likely they could pin anything on him based on circumstantial things like body language and actions. He smiled widely at the woman and man who entered making a motion for them to join him as if they had been invited, the woman did not look happy.

"I hope you understand if I wait for my lawyer before I tell you anything. I wouldn't want to incriminate myself when I'm innocent."

Jarrell kept his mask firmly in place, the woman's eyes showing more irritation than her expression but she shrugged, placing the files under her arm on the table, the man standing by the door gun obvious as he guarded the entrance. She shuffled through the folders before her then picked one up and pulled something out and held it a moment.

"My name is Agent Barrigan. I have just a few simple questions, no lawyer necessary. I just wanted to confirm some things. The cabin that burned down was in your family several generations?"

She looked at him curiously but with a stiff business sensibility that expressed little more than what the question asked. He smiled at her without batting a lash and nodded.

"Yes, it was built by my great great grandfather. Agent Barrigan was it? What does this have to do with any charges you may or may not have against me? I'm still not sure what it was I am being held on besides an inquiry into the cabin fire. Please send my condolences to the agent who lost his wife. I only just read about it in the paper the other day."

He kept his smile on although he toned it down enough and his voice to sound as if he really cared with just a hint of smug sarcasm he thought she noted, her eyes narrowing at him a moment. She looked ready to kick the table over which would make him look even more the victim if she reacted but suddenly a smile played on her lips that confused him.

"Yes your great great grandfather. His name was Daniel Jennings wasn't it? He immigrated here from Scotland."

She paused and he suddenly realized they had figured something out. Touche' he thought but that was only circumstantial evidence at best. The name was fairly generic. He continued to smile.

"Yes, he was a self-starter. Built the cabin from scratch when nobody would rent him a room. Had enough money from his possessions he sold to buy the land and do with it what he wanted. He wasn't one to give in easily. What does my late great ancestor have to do with why I am here, Ms. Barrigan?"

He saw her twitch at the change of station he'd given her, her eyes flashing at him.

"It is _Agent_ Barrigan. We found some interesting similarities between a property you bought and one Daniel Jennings who sold it to you. He is a broker being investigated by the FBI on mortgage fraud among other things."

She showed him a paper and pushed it before him that showed his signature from the sale and Jennings'. He noticed what they had found right off the bat but still it was merely circumstantial. He would have to figure out how that paperwork had found its way into the FBI files and who left it for them to find. He kept his smile up.

"I don't see anything significant. It's all quite circumstantial, Agent Barrigan. If you have nothing else..."

He was ready to wring his lawyer's neck for not showing up to get him out of this dump when she pulled out the first paper she'd been withholding and pushed it towards him.

"There is this. I think you will find it of some interest. Apparently Mr. Jennings took it upon himself to acquisition several gallons of paint thinner. I believe it is very highly flammable from a warehouse of yours. We found one of the canisters at the burn site. It was in the root cellar below. The serial numbers match what Mr. Jennings bought along with a receipt attached to the canister that matched up with the store he bought it from. The fire department confirmed the match on the accelerant along with this."

He watched her turn to the agent by the door as he opened the door and another agent entered with a laptop and placed it on the table. They already had it on and a movie was playing. It was a surveillance film from a well known home improvement store. On screen were three men he could ID as his own. He watched as two of the men left and returned not too much later with another figure in tow. He paled when he realized what had happened and how they had caught him. He continued to smile, not wanting to give her the benefit but she had noticed the crack in his facade he thought, a smirk playing on her lips.

"David Jarrell, you have the right to remain silent..."

She was reading him his right as he thought about everything he had done to keep his identity a secret. It had taken one stupid cashier at a store to ruin years of work as he remembered that day so clearly. His men had always gone in and used his card without an issue but that cashier had been insistent that the owner come out regardless of permission. The agent by the door walked over and motioned for him to stand as his arms were pulled behind him and he was cuffed. He noticed the agent smiling at him, her eyes flashing almost gleefully at his situation despite his mask still being firmly in place. She had won very little if anything.

Jarrell felt himself gently but firmly maneuvered towards the door when it opened and a figure stood there a moment just outside. He felt himself gasp involuntarily, stopping short and trying to push back as his face paled and he felt a cold chill wash over him.

It was impossible! He stared at the figure who just glared back at him as he felt someone pushed him forward and he was forced to walk through the door and past the figure who just stared at him in silence. He turned his head before they left the corridor to look one last time at the person, her blue eyes staring back at him frightened but also triumphant that he had been caught. She was alive... Elizabeth Burke was alive.

**()()()**

Elizabeth wasn't sure what she felt as she watched the man who had tried to murder her, Peter and Neal being taken away. She still felt a terror and fear of him but now she felt a kind of satisfaction that he was going away for a long long time. He had reacted to seeing her, his face paling and his facade of calm and coldness breaking. He had not expected her to be there or alive which had been what they had planned on. Diana had been right.

"Mrs. Burke, are you ok?"

She turned to see Diana standing there and nodded a small smile on her face. Elizabeth felt a great relief suddenly as she nodded again and smiled broadly at the agent.

"Yes... I think so. Can we go see my husband now?"


	9. Chapter 9

**(Chapter 9)**

Peter was still dreaming of a dead Neal, holding the young man in his arms in the virtual cell. The guard was less than helpful in the dream, doing nothing but being background if anything. He felt a hand on his shoulder, a gentle squeeze making him turn.

_It's ok Peter. Everything's going to be ok._

He turned to see Elizabeth standing there, sitting beside him and smiling. She seemed happy, grabbing one of his hands in hers.

_Come on Peter. We need to leave._

Peter blinked at her, uncertain how she was so calm when Neal lay there dead in his arms.

_He's dead, El! It was my fault!_

He turned to look at his friend and found himself no longer sitting in the cell with Neal's body in his arms. They were on the couch at home; his home. El was sitting beside him and Satchmo lay in the corner. He felt confused a moment till someone knocked at their door and Elizabeth rose to get it. He was still trying to figure out what was going on when he heard a familiar voice at the door.

_Am I too early?_

Neal stood there, dressed in his usual fair, that silly fedora on his head. Peter just blinked as he stood up and wondered what was happening. El and Neal seemed to look at him oddly as he stared but then everything seemed to go back to normal. Elizabeth turned to look at him after a moment when he didn't react.

_No Neal. You're right on time. Peter... What's the matter?_

Peter was just staring, unable to comprehend what was going on. Was he dreaming all of this? He wasn't sure as he nodded vaguely, staring at his partner curiously. Neal looked at him with his own curious look.

_Are horns sprouting out of my head, Peter? Whatever it is, I didn't do it._

Neal smiled that charming smile of his, a look of innocence on his face making him sigh and shake his head.

_Uh huh... So to what do I owe this visit?_

Elizabeth poked him gently, closing the door as Neal came in.

_He was invited for dinner. Don't you remember? Come over here and hang up your coat Neal._

Peter nodded but he wasn't remembering anything. Hadn't they just been elsewhere? He tried to think when he looked up from his thoughts to find Neal's blue eyes looking into his.

_Earth to Peter, your wife wants us to set the table..._

Peter glanced at his partner, finally nodding as he tried to figure things out. Neal walked ahead of him, running up the stairs two at a time as Peter caught up to him and waited his turn to wash his hands. He watched the younger man as if thinking something was amiss.

_Peter, what's wrong? Why do you keep looking at me? It's driving me crazy!_

Neal was smiling but seemed slightly annoyed at the attention. Peter shook his head, taking his turn at the sink.

_I... nevermind. I must have been having a bad dream._

He saw Neal tilt his head at him in a curious manner then nod as he turned to go back downstairs. Peter was drying his hands, hearing Neal childishly taunt him as he made his way down the hall.

_Last one down has to wash the dishes..._

Peter perked up, turning to say something when he found himself staring up at a dull beige ceiling. He was laying on his back on a fairly comfortable mattress, a warm blanket across his body. He glanced around at the change in scenery, wondering if this was just another part of his dream when he heard the sound of a door open and turned his head to see who was coming in. He blinked uncertain if he was still dreaming.

"E... l?" He croaked, immediately falling into a coughing fit as she blinked back, rushing to his side and helping him sit up as she gently patted him on the back.

"Peter... honey are you ok?" She was holding him, his eyes finally moving up to meet hers as his coughing subsided. He nodded, too breathless to speak. She held him gently, a crinkling sound as she wrapped her arms around him. He was bandaged around his midsection again, his memory trying to figure out why for a moment.

"Ne... al?" He looked hopefully at her and she smiled softly, helping him lie back against the mattress as she fluffed up his pillows and made him comfy.

"He's fine, Peter. They have him down the hall in another room. He hasn't waken up yet. Let me call the doctor to look at you."

She reached over and pushed the nurse call button before getting up and walking over to the sink. She grabbed a disposable cup and filled it with water and brought it back with her. Peter looked at her thankfully, taking a long sip of the water till it was empty. El brought him several more cups till he was sated.

"Thanks, El."

He held her hand tightly in his, looking at her longingly. He had missed being with her all this time. Worried about her and his partner but mostly her. He didn't want to lose her or be apart from his wife ever again. She seemed to sense what he was feeling, drawing closer and hugging him lightly as she kissed him on the lips.

"They caught Jarrell. He won't be coming out any time soon."

He perked up at those words, seeing the smile on his wife's face. She looked almost happy it seemed. It had been a long week since everything had started and things were started to look good again he thought.

"Good. He had free reign far too long." He kept hugging her as she nodded at his words, kissing him again as she started to rise.

"Are you hungry?" She was turning to reach into her purse when the door opened and Dr. Monroe appeared with a nurse.

"Mr and Mrs Burke."

He smiled in his friendly manner, holding a hand out to both of them. The nurse was already busying herself with checking Peter's vitals, his pulse and everything else as the doctor walked over towards them. He gently patted Peter on the shoulder, looking over his chart as the nurse finished her check and gave him the clipboard. She left the room as the doctor looked it over.

"Looks like you're doing much better, Agent Burke. Everything is checking out." He smiled ever so slightly, patting the agent on the arm as he put the clipboard away.

"We really need to stop meeting like this. I like seeing you both but I prefer my guests awake and conscious." He saw Peter smirking up at him as El sat beside Peter on the opposite side of the bed.

"I agree with you, doc but I had no choice in the matter. Thanks for coming."

The physician smiled at him.

"Well I wouldn't miss one of my favorite patients. Just glad both of you are doing well. We've been waiting for either of you to wake up. Looks like you're the first. Mr. Caffrey's been quiet. His wounds are healing well but he's been beat up pretty badly. Had to set both his broken ribs and his dislocated arm. I'm sorry to give you such news. When he wakes up we can access the damage better. Both of you are very lucky."

Dr. Monroe looked sadden to tell them the news but Peter was glad for it. They were alive but it made him hate Jarrell all the more for what he had done to his wife and Neal. He felt a gentle squeeze from El as he realized he was gripping her hand a little too tightly. He loosened his hand from hers and thanked the doctor again, shaking hands with him as did Elizabeth before he left the room. Peter gave a little curse to himself as the door shut, wanting to get out of bed and pace the room if not throw something. At the very least they had caught Jarrell. He shouldn't be able to get out but he had put them all through hell.

"Peter honey... Are you hungry? I can get you something. No coffee but I can get you some tea?"

Elizabeth was trying to calm him but he didn't want to be calm. He was angry at everything that had happened. Neal should have been safe in his custody. He wasn't mad at the consultant for not telling him about Jarrell, it was ancient history but history has a way of catching up. It was no body's fault although he realized his investigation into the mortgage fraud cases, which should have been innocent enough, caused most of the damage. It was his fault this happened despite Jarrell gunning for Neal, Peter was the one who helped the racketeer to find the young man and started the wheel turning.

"Peter... Peter look at me."

He looked up at Elizabeth, her blue eyes flashing at him with curiosity.

"You've been beating yourself up about this. I can tell. This wasn't your fault what happened. You couldn't have known about Neal's background. Even if... Jarrell is sick. Nothing you did caused this, honey. You have to let it go or he wins. For our sake... for Neal's."

Elizabeth had come closer, nestling gently beside him as she pushed one of the bed bars aside. He put an arm around her, wincing slightly at the movement but not caring. After a few minutes he nodded, kissing the top of her head and relaxing.

"I know you're right but... I can't help but think it's my fault he found Neal. I had no idea of the connection. There are no records which means it was under another alias I don't know about. There's so much I don't know about Neal that could get him into trouble. There's so little I know about him and what he's done."

She nodded, looking at him thoughtfully as she kissed him on the lips.

"He's a grown man and an ex-con. He has enemies. You know that. You can't protect him from everything but... you can be there for him. He respects you, Peter. He tries which is all we can really ask at this point. He'll tell you things when he's ready but we can't expect him to reveal it all. Neal has his secrets. We all do."

She kissed him again, standing up and moving over to the door.

"I'll be right back honey. I'll bring you back something from the commissary, ok?" She was smiling at him as he nodded with a stifled yawn and left the room. Peter stared at the door, boring a hole in it with his glance as he wished to follow her. He didn't want her out of his sight, still feeling a nagging fear after all that had happened. Peter wished he could go visit his partner, worried about the younger man.

Elizabeth was right. He couldn't protect Neal from everything. As much as he wanted to help the con he could only do so much for him. Neal was an adult and he had lived a very dangerous lifestyle. He still associated with a few people Peter found less than savory but even so, he was an adult. Peter could only control him so far without tossing him back into jail and forgetting about him as anyone else would have easily done.

"No... I'm not letting him go that easy." He muttered to himself, thinking of the potential he knew Neal had. The young man had always been generous to a fault and considerate despite his chasing him. It was one of the traits he'd found both irritating and somewhat amusing. Neal had a flair for the dramatic but he never hurt anyone beyond stealing something from them. He had a good heart, was loyal to a fault and possessed talents he could use for good which he had proven time and time again under their partnership.

Peter sighed, leaning back in the bed and closing his eyes. He wanted to see Neal for himself. Make sure he was ok.

_Peter?_

The agent jumped, turning to see the younger man standing there beside him. He blinked uncertain what it was he was seeing.

_Neal, you scared me. I thought..._

The younger man was smiling although a bit sadly.

_I am... but I'll be ok. You're here so I... well, I know you're going to make sure I do the right thing. I trust you, Peter._

Neal was grinning now, walking over and sitting at the chair. Peter wanted to reach out and touch the phantom but he knew if he did it would vanish like a bubble.

_I know I can't protect you from everything. I'll try to help but I won't push you. I'll trust you can do things yourself. I trust you'll do the right thing and if not, I'll be there to kick your butt back into gear._

Neal blinked at him then laughed, Peter joining him as they sat there a second and enjoyed the moment. This felt normal despite the oddness of it.

_I have to go but you already know that. We'll talk again... the real me. I have a picture to steal..._

Peter arched a brow at the figment as it winked back at him.

_Gotcha! and you wondered if I was rubbing off on you or not._

The figure stood, walking towards the door.

"Neal?"

The figure had already gone, Peter suddenly realizing his eyes were open and he was staring at an empty room.

"You are rubbing off on me, Neal. Darn it."

**()()()**

Neal was dreaming. He found himself walking in what appeared to be a park but there were stones and ornate marble statues as he passed through the thick of it. It suddenly occurred to him what this place really was as he turned a corner in the path and came across a set of three stones.

_Did you really think you could protect them? You're the reason they're here. You're about to join them._

Neal looked up to find David Jarrell standing there, a mirthless smiled on his face. The man looked smug.

_You'll die knowing you couldn't help them. Your past destroyed another man's life and caused his death. This is your fault._

Neal blinked, knowing he must be dreaming but something... something about this nagged at him.

_It's a dream. You're not real. Peter is safe... he has to be._

The young man felt a nagging feeling about what his dream was telling him, grasping his arm suddenly as he felt a twinge of something.

_Do you feel it? It's already beginning. First you then your friend. He'll be with his wife again. His dead departed spouse..._

Neal felt the twinge again, a pain in his arm as he fought to overcome the feeling that slowly inched up his arm. He found himself suddenly awake, pulling at the main IV in his left arm as he heard quick footsteps and saw a blurry figure in scrubs leaving. Neal started to pull other IVs and monitors from him, the machines beeping as he slipped off the bed and hit the floor with a thud. The figure disappeared through the closing door as Neal weakly pushed himself up to his feet, almost crawling to the door before he managed to get upright and stumbled out in his hospital gown.

He fumbled with the door, his vision blurring in and out as Neal exited the room and found himself staring down a long white corridor. It was mostly empty save the one figure in scrubs slowly receding from view. Neal stumbled along, hugging the wall for support with his good arm, the other one in a sling. His body ached and his left arm hurt from whatever had been put in the IV. There was a nasty ugly greenish purplish bruise there with a hint of spidery lines that looked angry and infected. The spot itched as he continued to make his way down the hall, watching the figure in scrubs finally pause and enter a room.

Neal felt the world swaying around him, his muscles trembling and seizing slightly as he stumbled forward down the empty corridor towards where he thought he saw the figure enter. His neck felt sore and stiff, face tight as whatever was in the IV started to take effect. He had barely gone half way when someone stopped him, grabbing his arm.

"Neal? Hey..."

He blinked at the blurry figure beside him, uncertain who it was in his condition but the voice was familiar. Neal moved his good arm and pointed as the figure held him upright. His muscles twitched involuntarily as he tried to speak.

"Pe..."

He couldn't finish, throat tight, something feeling off besides his usual aches and pains from his injuries. He heard the figure beside him gasp.

"Neal... what is this?"

They were looking at the odd striation on his arm where the IV had been. He felt a cramp in his chest unassociated with his broken ribs or injuries. His heart started to race as he made a last ditch effort towards the room. He started to feel warmer than usual, beads of sweat forming on his brow as they entered the room.

"Pe... t..."

The figure helped him, walking him with some effort till they were both inside and she gave a little cry. A man stood poised over a sleeping Peter, a rag over the agent's face and a certain pungent scent in the air. The figure in scrubs turned pulling out a gun, his face covered in a surgical mask.

"Lock the door... NOW!"

Neal felt the figure beside him trembling as she did as they were told then returned to his side. He was still too weak to think very clearly but his mind started to figure out who she was even as he felt the room seemingly grow warmer.

"E... l?"

She turned to look at him, recognition hitting him hard as he felt his strength give and he slumped to the floor, El beside him kneeling. She felt his forehead, her blue eyes widening.

"Neal!" El's voice was worried, her concern evident as she stayed beside him. He wanted to be alert but his body was giving up on him, his muscles seizing just a bit more as he sat there. The room was definitely growing warmer, the thin hospital robe beginning to stick to his sweating body.

"Jarrell wanted to be sure you paid before he went away. Might as well take you all out. Now, move away from him, Mrs. Burke."

The masked man waved the gun, grabbing her arm tightly as he pulled her near him. Neal could only watch helplessly from where he slumped on the floor by the entrance. His vision was marginal, fading in and out as he tried to focus on the figures and room but started to feel nauseated as vertigo hit him hard. Neal fumbled to his side and started to vomit, the gunman distracted long enough for El to grab at his gun, both figures struggling.

Neal pulled himself up, stumbling towards the two as the gun went flying and landed at his feet. The gun man didn't seem to notice as he pushed El aside harshly with a sock to her face. She fell heavily to the ground as the figure turned around and pulled out a syringe.

"This needs to be done."

Neal could just see the man insert an air bubble into Peter's IV, his vision clearing for a moment as he bent over and picked something up.

"Good-bye Agent Burke... looks like you couldn't save your friend after all, Mr. Caffrey." The man turned as he finished his deadly task, a quiet pop making his eyes bug a moment before he collapsed to the floor. Neal dropped to his knees, something clattering beside him heavily as he moved slowly in a weak crawl towards El. She was just stirring when he reached out to gently touch her cheek. Her eyes flickered opened and looked up at him as she started to come round.

"Neal... the IV..."

She didn't move, a soft groan from her lips as he nodded weakly, crawling forward, his eyes staring upwards. He could see the bubble making its way slowly down the tubing towards Peter's arm. Neal stumbled forwards, reaching up to grasp the IV with a shaky hand and pull it out. Peter's arm came down with it, hanging over the side of the bed as a few small drops of blood splattered down where the IV needle was yanked out. Neal collapsed on the floor, his face feeling like it was on fire despite the cool feel of the floor tiles against his cheek. His body convulsed ever so slightly as he lay there, the sound of footsteps echoing from nearby.

_Mrs Burke... are you ok? Mr. Caffrey?_

There was a moment of silence and he felt someone gently feel his forehead and gasp.

_He's burning up! We need to get him cooled down. Someone take care of Mrs. Burke and her husband. His arm is bleeding..._

Neal started to black out, someone shaking him and speaking but he only heard an indistinct buzz as he faded into blackness.

**()()()**

Peter woke up with a headache, his memory fuzzy about things. He was in a different room, the color of the decor a pale robin blue this time around. Someone slumped gently against his arm and he turned to find his wife sitting beside him with her head laying across his shoulder. He tried not to move too much but his arm was falling asleep, the crook of his arm aching some as he shifted slightly. Elizabeth murmured as she came to, looking at him anxiously as she sat up.

"You're awake!" She hugged him tightly, Peter surprised at her reaction. Something had happened but he could only vaguely recall his wife being in the room before, another room and leaving then everything went blank.

"El? What... happened? Why are we in a different room?"

She was looking at him worriedly, her blue eyes shiny with unspent tears.

"Jarrell... he sent someone to... They tried to kill you and Neal. Neal came to help but he was so weak. He'd been poisoned but the man didn't get a chance to do anything to you but knock you out." She sounded like she was holding something back as he noticed a mark on her cheek and reached up to touch it. It was a small dark bruise along her cheekbone, El wincing slightly when he brushed his finger gently across her skin.

"He hit you? Where..." He was already starting to stand up ready to beat the man's brains in when she pushed him back against the mattress and shook her head.

"Neal... he saved both of us. He shot the man before he could do anything else. He's dead. They already informed the authorities that Jarrell sent him along with that nurse last time. Peter..." She paused, her voice trembling as she hugged him close.

"Is this ever going to be over?"

**()()()**

Neal was in ICU under strict guard, guards outside of Peter's room. They had been moved to yet another safe house facility with a clinic that was under the witness protection program. Hughes came to visit briefly to let them know they were going to keep them under wraps in case Jarrell had any other surprises in store. Only Dr. Monroe and two nurses he had recommended were allowed in the facility. The man who had gotten into the other place along with the previous nurse were all flukes. The man was found to have snuck into the building to blend in while the nurse had been recently admitted on staff only a few days before. Jarrell had been prepared. The two nurses currently with Dr. Monroe all credentials of working with him for the past 3 years if not longer. He knew and trusted them enough that Hughes and staff allowed them access to the safe house.

Peter was allowed out of bed in a wheelchair to go see Neal the day after he woke up. The consultant was still unconscious, fighting off the effects of what Dr. Munroe described as minor strychnine poisoning. They found traces of it in liquid form in the IV tubing he had ripped from his arm a few days before. Peter looked at his own arm, a bandage where his IV had been ripped out by Neal when the rogue nurse had tried to kill him. Peter had been told there had been no residue in his IV so they weren't sure why Neal had pulled the IV out of his arm. He thought about this as he approached the glass enclosure that held his partner and friend.

Neal lay stiffly on the hospital bed surrounded by monitors and IVs. There was an oxygen mask over his face which Dr. Monroe said was a precaution. Once the young man woke up they would remove it but for now they had to keep him ventilated while his body fought fever and the convulsive effects of the strychnine in his system. It had been a small enough dosage they were able to effectively flush out his system of the worse of it. Peter noticed the striated spidery veins around the bend of the consultant's arm. It looked like faded track marks, an after effect of the strychnine apparently. They were finally able to see one another although he wished under better circumstances.

"Thank you Neal. For everything. El told me what happened. I'm sorry... I wasn't there for you. You saved El's life and my own. I can't ever express what that means to me in words. Please... Just wake up."

He took his partner's hand in his own, feeling the heat immediate. Neal was still burning up, some kind of cooling rag on his forehead with gel inside of it. He had noticed the room itself was kept cooler than usual to help with his recovery, Peter shivering a bit as he sat there in the wheelchair. El was resting in his room down the hall so a nurse had brought him. She stood outside talking to of of the agents who was set to guard him and El. The other agent was back with her at the room.

Peter sighed, shivering in the room as he held his friend's hand and felt the heat that seemed to wash off of Neal till he thought he would see steam rising. It worried the agent but Dr. Monroe had insisted they were keeping the young man as comfortable as they could, keeping him cool as possible so he wouldn't get any sicker. The physician was certain Neal's temp would go down in another day once the strychnine had left his system for good.

He heard a soft groan, feeling the young man's hand squeeze his gently, Neal's body spasming ever so slightly. He was worried a moment, looking at the nurse to call her when the episode stopped and Peter watched the younger man's eyes begin to flutter and open. A hint of blue through a crack of lid gazed up glassily and then down at him before closing again.

"Neal? Neal?"

The younger man didn't reply, his sweaty hand clasped limply in his own as Peter tried to get his friend to respond.

"Neal..."

It took a moment before he noticed the squeeze of his hand as Neal's finger's grasped his and the young man moved ever so slightly, the younger man's body shifting slightly before his eyes started to flutter open yet again. Peter saw a hint of blue through two small slits as they languidly moved towards him. Peter smiled, holding Neal's hand between both of his.

"Hey... can you hear me?"

Peter watched as glassy blue eyes stared at him blankly a moment before he saw a nearly imperceptible nod of the head, Neal blinking at him before his eyes shut again. The agent smiled, patting his friend on the head and feeling the heat there, Neal's hair damp and sticking to his forehead as Peter tried to rouse him.

"Come on, Neal... stay with me."

He watched the younger man move slightly, eyes still closed but nodding his head again as those blue eyes tried to open again. This time they stayed open, glassy blueness staring back at him a little more readily.

"Hey Neal... are you thirsty?"

Peter watched Neal staring at him a moment before he nodded his head, blinking at him as he tried to speak, dry lips parting a moment.

"It's ok. Let me call the nurse."

He started to stand when he felt his hand clasped tighter and turned to see what was up. Neal was looking directly up at him.

"Ja...rr... ell..."

Neal's voice was raspy but Peter understood.

"In a moment. Let me call the nurse in. We've been waiting for you to wake up."

He patted the young man on the hand before letting go, rolling the wheelchair over to the glass door, the panel sliding open. He watched the nurse and agent turn to see what was going on as he waved them down.

"He's awake!"

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:** _Longer chapter and lots of whump. This bad guy is like a rash and not letting go easily._


	10. Chapter 10

**(Chapter 10)**

The nurse was surprised to find Neal awake, considering his fever. She checked his vitals, paging the doctor as she made him more comfortable and brought him some ice chips. Peter stuck around to help, Dr. Monroe showing up soon after to check on the consultant.

"Mr. Caffrey, how are you feeling? You can nod for good or shake your head for bad."

The doctor was smiling when he saw Neal nod his head then shake it, looking up with glassy dull blue eyes, lips parting slightly as he finished an ice chip.

"So... so..." Neal muttered quietly, his voice fairly raspy as he closed his eyes again and his body seemed to relax. The younger man's head slumped to the side against his pillow, his breathing steady and calm as he seemed to sleep. Peter looked worried till the doctor shook his head and smiled.

"He's fine, Agent Burke. It's been 2 days. I'm just surprised he woke up so soon. Once his fever breaks he will be ok. He's gotten over the worse of the symptoms from both the strychnine and his bodily injuries. His right arm and shoulder seem to be healing well as are his broken ribs. You can stay as long as you want but be sure to rest yourself. I'll be back later to check on both of you."

Dr. Monroe smiled, patting Peter on the shoulder before he left the room. The agent sat there a long while in his wheelchair, holding Neal's hand and watching the young man sleep before he finally nodded off in the chair.

_Peter... Peter you don't have to watch me._

The agent looked up to see Neal standing there only they were in his room at June's. Peter looked around to find he had passed out on the couch.

_I must have dozed off. No, I do have to watch you Neal. You've given me few options not to and I want to be sure nobody tries to get at you again. Jarrell is ruthless._

He watched Neal make a face but nod as he walked over and lay a cup of what smelled like June's Italian roast before him. Peter nodded appreciatively.

_Thanks. So I need to know if you have anyone else like Jarrell in your past. If you don't want to give specifics, fine but I need names. I don't want to make the same mistake twice._

Neal started to pace the floor, his fancy brown Italian leather shoes quiet on the wooden boards. He looked like he was having an internal debate about something.

_If I tell you... this is just in case right? Not to prosecute on anything?_

Peter rolled his eyes but nodded.

_Yes. If I wanted to find something out, I have other ways. _

Neal nodded, his pacing continuing till he stopped and looked at the agent, a serious look on his face.

_Peter..._

The agent turned but found himself staring into two blue eyes from a hospital bed instead as he suddenly woke up from the dream. He blinked, rubbing at his eyes sleepily as he sat up and realized Neal was awake again.

"Hey... how are you feeling?"

Peter gave a stifled yawn as Neal watched him curiously.

"I've felt... bet... ter. You?"

He sounded better than he had earlier as Peter handed him the now melted cup of ice chips. Neal took it gingerly but couldn't get a grip so Peter stood up and helped him drink.

"I'm better but hating this set up. We can't leave till they know Jarrell isn't going to send any more goons after us. El's left her assistant in charge of Burke Events and Hughes has visited off and on to let us know what's up. You feel a bit cooler now than earlier."

Peter felt the younger man's forehead, smiling as he returned the cooling pad. Neal nodded, his eyes less glassy than before but still looking a bit off.

"Tired... you look like you could use more sleep too." Neal was smirking slightly, his face slightly flush with beads of sweat. Peter hobbled over to a small sink and grabbed some towels, wet them and started to blot the young man's face. Neal sighed tiredly, holding up his good hand when he'd had enough.

"How is El?"

He looked worried about something other than just El as he stared at the agent but Peter just shrugged.

"Ok, I think. She's been having nightmares. Diana said she noticed the same thing when they had her in the other safe house. Other than that, fine. She... El told me what happened." He was looking at the younger man who's face flushed a lot more suddenly as he turned his head and nodded, eyes staring towards the wall. He looked almost ashamed in a way but not for what he had done but how it had been done.

"It was self-defense. She had to do it or he was going to hurt you." Peter had barely spoken when he saw those blue eyes turn and stare at him in surprise. There was another look there he couldn't quite figure out.

"El didn't shoot him. He hit her hard across the face..." Neal paused, licking at his dry lips before continuing on. Peter saw the look of anger as Neal had spoken about El being struck.

"He was trying to kill you, Peter. You were unconscious. He put an air bubble in your IV line. I couldn't stop him except..." His eyes looked watery, his face still flushed slightly reddish at the cheeks as he closed his eyes.

"I did what I had to. I couldn't let Jarrell do that to you... to El. I wonder why she said she shot him..." Neal was trembling ever so slightly, his eyes staring away from the agent. The shooting had obviously upset him despite the circumstances. Peter had noticed the way Neal acted around weapons yet the con was proficient with them as he'd proven on several occasions.

"You did the right thing Neal. El hadn't told me that. I don't know if anyone else knew what happened but I understand why. I'll ask her about it. If you want to talk..." Peter saw the look Neal gave him and backed off, patting him on the arm gently before turning the wheelchair around.

"I should go check on Elizabeth. I didn't expect to be gone for this long and I slept for an hour in this chair. I need some coffee but they won't let me have any yet." He probably sounded cranky, Neal smirking at him.

"Too bad we can't have June sneak in some of her Italian roast." Neal was smiling more or less like his old self as Peter nodded with his own smile.

"Yeah... I wonder if they let her know what was up. I feel bad not being able to tell anyone where we are. I was told they have a few men hidden around June's just in case." He watched Neal nod as they fell into silence and Peter wheeled himself out with a nod of good-bye.

**()()()**

Neal was dreaming. He found himself bound to the bed in the cabin belonging to Jarrell. He struggled, finding his mouth filled with rags and tape pulled over his lips. Neal pulled at his bonds, coughing and choking on smoke and heat as the building burned around him. He gazed up to see the ceiling smoldering, a large ceiling beam ready to fall and crush anything below it.

_You must know I'll win no matter what. Even in solitary, I can still have people search you out and your friends. The little guy with the glasses... he's easy to pick off._

Jarrell was smiling, walking through the flames as if he were invulnerable to them. Neal struggled weakly as the man moved closer and sat on the edge of the bed. He felt the mattress lower under the man's weight as the racketeer moved even closer and whispered in his ear.

_Your landlady. Sweet woman. If she fell down the stairs or was mugged in the dark... unfortunate accident._

Neal narrowed his eyes, mentally cursing at the man as Jarrell just laughed and smiled.

_Stuck in your own body, trapped in a nightmare. I frighten you but you won't admit it to yourself, Mr. Caffrey. You killed my man to save your friends. Don't think I won't find them or you again. My people have orders to keep hunting you down till you're dead and they will._

He had forgotten this was a dream as his nightmare started to get worse, Jarrell pinching his nostrils shut so he couldn't breath. He struggled weakly till he felt himself starting to fade. Then he felt something empower him as he opened his eyes and glared up at the man.

_Leave them alone!_

Neal found himself free suddenly, launching himself at the racketeer as he pummeled him with his fists over and over.

_I'll kill you if you touch any of them!_

He saw Jarrell continue to smile despite the blows Neal rained upon him.

_You can't stop me, Caffrey. Nobody can._

Neal suddenly found himself with a gun in his hands, body trembling as he held it at Jarrell's temple.

_Do it Caffrey and you'll be no better than I am. Kill the one part of you your keeper thinks he can save. Do it... You already have blood on your hands, what's a little more?_

Neal felt himself pulling the trigger slowly when he woke up to find himself breathless and lying back in the ICU ward. Peter was gone, a sense of panic overcoming him till he remembered talking to the agent earlier.

Peter was ok...

El was ok...

Far as he knew June and Mozzie would be fine, especially Mozz. He had a knack for disappearing when he needed to. He'd be ok but June; Those agents Peter mentioned would protect her and she was smart. She probably knew something was up.

He sighed, shifting his weight some in bed and trying to think of a way out of this. Because of Jarrell, they were under witness protection standards. Peter couldn't go to work, El couldn't run her business and he was laid up in bed helpless to do much of anything. He gazed at the small empty cup beside the bed feeling thirsty if not a bit hungry. He reached for the nurse call button and waited. The nurse from earlier showed up, smiling at him in a friendly manner as she checked his vitals before she left and returned with a cup of ice chips and another cup of very cold water in a kind of sippy cup. She helped him hold the cup, his strength returning some in his hands.

"Your grip will get better. This is just a temporary after effect of the strychnine. If you're feeling better I'll bring you something to eat."

He nodded thankfully, noting the name on her tag.

"Thank you Ariel."

She blushed slightly.

"They should be moving you to another more comfortable room once your fever goes down a bit more. You're down to 101 now. Page me if you need anything before I return, Mr. Caffrey." Ariel patted him on the arm with a slight blush again before leaving the room. He watched her leave the room, noting her long blond hair pulled back with a small jeweled comb. Swarovski he thought, his mind already calculating the estimated worth, who would have given it to her. He was feeling a bit more himself as he realized what he was doing.

He eased himself into more of a sitting position, using the bed controls to move the bed so he was sitting nearly upright. He felt silly but with his arms feeling weak he used the sippy cup to drink more water, the handle helping to keep it in his hands and the lid keeping him from spilling much if any on himself. The water was icy but with his fever it felt comfortable, his hand reaching up to spill a bit on his face to cool it off. He could almost feel the water steaming if not evaporating quickly from the heat of his skin. Neal sighed, trying to shift more but feeling the tightness of the bandages that wrapped his midsection along with the stiffness of his injured right arm in the sling. He wanted to rest but he also felt a kind of restlessness worrying about Jarrell's next move. The racketeer was in prison but he obviously had people on the outside still working for him. How long before they would have to go back into the fray, especially Peter or El. They would probably keep Neal under wraps as long as possible for protection but Peter and El had jobs, lives.

Neal sighed again, his bangs shifting as he blew a bit of breath up in frustration. Giving himself up to Jarrell or his men wasn't enough. They would go after his friends just because they could. The racketeer was spiteful if nothing else. He had to find a way to draw the hit men out, then at least Jarrell would have nobody to command and it would be easy to keep him at bay. Neal wouldn't have to worry about anyone getting hurt. He tried to think of an easy way to set up those men when Ariel returned with a small tray of food. It was mostly soft food along with some soup and a sippy cup with what looked like orange juice. He thanked her before she left, doing his best to muddle with the over-sized spoon she'd given him to help with his eating. Neal felt somewhat strange being so weak but the poison had done this and it would be a few days before his muscles relaxed enough for him to control his grip better. It would give him time to think of a plan to draw Jarrell's men out.

**()()()**

Elizabeth woke up as the hospital room opened up and Peter wheeled himself in. A nurse was behind him saying good-bye as he closed the door.

"How is he?"

She watched him jump slightly turning to look at her with a kind of relief. Peter was smiling which meant things must be good.

"Neal's still very weak and feverish but he woke up. I got to talk to him a bit. Sorry I was gone so long." He hobbled out of the chair towards her, plopping heavily down onto the sofa and holding her close. El smiled as he kissed her on the tip of her nose then her lips.

"I'm glad you're back. I wasn't sleeping very good and I was thinking of getting some food. I know you can't have coffee still but... maybe I can get you some of that milk tea. It's fairly caffeinated." She was smiling as she kissed him again and he nodded back.

"Sure. I could use some food." She noticed he seemed somewhat distracted, his thoughts on something else as she curled up against him and drew his eyes back to her.

"What's the matter, honey?"

She had stood up, fumbling for something in her purse when she felt his hand on her arm.

"I was talking to Neal about what happened. He told me the truth..."

El looked at him a moment, her blue eyes wide with realization as she frowned ever so slightly.

"Honey, I was going to tell you but the time was never right. I just... You had both already been through so much I was trying to help. He saved me and you and I couldn't let him get in trouble."

She was chewing on her lip, grasping his hands in hers as he realized what she was saying. Elizabeth had been protecting Neal. As an ex-con he wasn't supposed to be using a gun and luckily he didn't like to. Peter nodded his head, hugging her as he kissed her on the lips again.

"Thank you El. I guess I don't have to report this since it was for a good reason just next time... tell me."

She nodded at him, hugging him tightly.

"I will. Let me go get us something to eat." Elizabeth hugged her husband, glad he understood why she had done what she had. She knew if Neal had gotten into trouble and been sent back, Peter would never forgive himself. She settled him onto the sofa, pulling a blanket off the bed to cover him with before she left, Peter slowly slipping into a light sleep as she left the room.

**()()()**

Two days passed, Neal's fever going down to normal finally. They had moved him to another more private room adjacent to Peter and El's the day after he'd waken up. Neal had been sleeping quite a bit, Dr. Monroe unconcerned as he knew the young man was still healing. Peter was worried because he rarely had a chance to talk to Neal now because he was resting but he felt there was more to it than that. His gut was kicking him in the side about something although with everything that happened he was hoping it was just residual.

Another day passed and Peter finally felt he had to go in to see what was bothering Neal. He was still healing but when he had tried to visit him he had noticed an almost surreptitious manner to the young man as if he might be hiding something.

"Knock Knock Caffrey..."

Peter knocked on the door as he opened it up and peered inside. He saw the room was dimly lit, monitors beeping quietly, a form laying under the blanket on the bed. Peter hobbled over towards the figure, reaching out to nudge them when something felt wrong. He pulled the blankets aside to find pillows and sheets in a heap to simulate a person. The agent cursed, pushing the nurse call button.

"Dammit, Neal... what are you up to?"

**()()()**

Neal knew Peter would be angry at him leaving but he had to do it if only to draw out Jarrell's men. He had noticed Ariel carried a small cell phone in a holster under her white lab coat. The day he was moved to his new room he fell against her long enough she was flustered and didn't notice him lift her phone. She'd probably think she lost it or misplaced it at best so he had time to do what he had planned.

"Mozzie, it's me."

He heard silence a moment then a relieved exhale.

"You're alive! You fell off the radar. Did the suits kidnap you. Are you ok?"

Mozzie sounded rather panicked but Neal shushed him.

"I'm fine... well fine as I can be after what Jarrell's men did. Speaking of which, I need you to help me get out of here. I can't give you the location but I can meet you nearby. I'll have to call you with the location when I'm there. I don't want to compromise this place while Peter and El are still under protection." Neal felt guilty for planning what he was but he had to get out and finish what he started. One man alone was better than getting someone else killed much as Peter would chide him for being reckless going on his own. He heard Mozzie sigh.

"Ok, I'll be on the alert. I'm guessing you stole a cell? Do you need clothes?" Mozzie sounded like he was already planning things out in detail. Neal nodded to the phone.

"No. I still have some stuff from the last visit with June. Give me about two days. I have to make sure nobody suspects anything. Thanks Mozz."

Neal heard another sigh over the phone.

"If I don't hear from you in two days, I'm sending in the cavalry. June's house has been plagued by hidden suits. They look obvious to me and probably to Jarrell's men but nobody's been there of a suspicious nature. I've been hiding out just in case. I've had some bad vibes lately."

Mozzie sounded a bit worried.

"I know what you mean. Just wait for my call. Thanks Mozz."

**()()()**

Peter was cursing, pacing as best he could with El trying to calm him down as Dr. Monroe and several agents tried to piece together what may have happened to Neal. Elizabeth noticed that the bag Mozzie had originally helped pack from June's was missing which meant that Neal probably went voluntarily. Peter knew only one reason why the young man would go without talking to anyone and felt a kind of frustration or anger that Neal wouldn't talk to him after everything that had happened. He knew better than to go off on his own. He whispered to El.

"_He thinks he's being brave but he's going to get himself killed with this reckless attitude._" He had the feeling Mozzie was involved but he had no way of contacting him with the current lock down. He wondered how Neal had called when the regular nurse showed up.

"Ariel, did you see Mr. Caffrey any time today?" Dr. Monroe asked the nurse as Peter paused his pacing long enough for El to get him to sit down and relax. He was fuming at the idea of Neal's escape when he saw the nurse shake her head.

"When I came in the last few times he was asleep so I didn't disturb him. There was nothing to check on so I just let him rest." She sounded upset if anything, her hand unconsciously reaching down to her waist, a furrow of her brow indicating she was upset about something unrelated. Peter stood up and walked over to her.

"Ariel... did you recently lose something? I noticed you keep reaching for something on your waist..." Peter watched her look at him surprised and nod.

"My cell phone. I had it two days ago but I must have misplaced it somewhere. I usually have it on a holster here." She looked confused but Peter knew what happened.

"Do you happen to know the number? Have you tried to call it?" He watched her think a moment then dig around in her pockets for a small wallet and shift through till she pulled out a card with some writing on it.

"I haven't tried to call it. I just assumed I left it somewhere at home or here and I'd find it." She looked confused by his questions as he made a motion for her to hand him the paper. Ariel gave Peter the card and he quickly glanced at the number, memorizing it as he nodded to her. She moved back towards Dr. Monroe, the two talking quietly with another agent as Peter moved back towards his wife. El seemed to feel what he was thinking.

"Honey... what's the matter?" El was looking at him as he leaned over and whispered to her.

"I'm just playing a hunch but I need to see your cell if you still have it." He was looking at her anxiously as she nodded.

"In our room. What's going on?" She rose when he motioned for her to, excusing themselves from the scene as they went next door. Peter seemed a bit nervous but more upset than anything. He didn't say anything more till they were in their room and alone.

"Neal... I think he stole Ariel's phone. I memorized her number. I'm going to call it and see if my hunch is right." He looked tense as she nodded, grabbing her purse from a nearby drawer and opening it up. The agents had returned it to her after the kidnapping by Jarrell and she dug around till she found what she needed.

"Here Peter. Why do you think he ran? I don't understand."

Peter took the cell and started to dial, holding up a hand a moment as he heard the number ring.

"_Mozzie, it's about time. I'm still waiting._"

Neal's voice sounded somewhat annoyed as Peter let out a relieved sigh and he started to answer.

"What the hell were you thinking!"

There was silence on the line, Peter seeing the look on El's face at his reaction, her eyes glaring at him for a moment but he held up a hand. He was angry if not upset that Neal had run off and not told them. He hadn't expected to be yelling over the cell but it had just happened as the agent in him took over.

"_Pe... ter? How..._" Neal's voice stuttered slightly, a fear there or guilt. There was silence again and El reached over, taking the phone.

"Neal... we're just worried about you. Peter is worried about you. Whatever it is you're planning..." She didn't finish, Peter watching her listen to the phone before she frowned and closed the phone.

"What did he say? El..." He was watching her but she just sniffled.

"He said... he wanted to make things right. What did he mean, Peter?" She sounded worried if not confused but he didn't know if he understood it himself, a dark cloud hanging over him as he thought about what Neal was doing.

"Jarrell... he's going after him I think. He's going to take the flack for us. Dammit!" He cursed quietly as he stood and started to pace. He wanted to call back but knew Neal had probably gotten rid of the phone by now if he knew Peter was looking for him. He was going to get himself killed for nothing.

"Honey... it's ringing!" El was holding the vibrating cell, handing it back to him with a hand on his. She whispered to him: "_Be Nice._" Peter answered the phone and listened.

"_El, can you put Peter on?_" Neal was there again but he sounded just as guilty as before. Peter saw the look on his wife's face and nodded.

"I'm here." He kept his tone as level as he could but he felt anger if not a bit of frustration that Neal would go behind their backs and do this again. He had promised.

"_I have to do this. Jarrell won't stop till... he won't. Then you won't have to worry anymore. I trust you Peter... Tell El I'm sorry._" Neal sounded like he was holding something back, his voice trembling with emotion. Peter felt his throat grow tight as he tried to answer but heard the dial tone again.

"Neal? Neal?"


	11. Chapter 11

**(Chapter 11)**

Neal looked at the cell phone, jumping when it rang again. He was reluctant to answer it when he looked at the name calling.

"Mozzie... where are you?"

There was a moment of silence then the sound of breathing and a voice.

"Almost there. Had to borrow a vehicle. Is something the matter? You sound spooked." Mozzie was ever perceptive.

"Peter... he figured out I had this phone and called. He knows what I'm up to. We have to do this quickly." Neal sounded strange when he said that, the guilt eating at him but he had to take care of this. Taking Jarrell out was his business even if Peter had accidentally stumbled upon it.

"Just around the corner. Be right there."

They hung up, Neal looking at the phone a moment before he dropped it on the ground and smashed it with his foot. A few minutes later he heard a short honk as a car pulled up to where he stood at the bus stop along the rural road. He had been surprised to find the facility they were at was in a more pastoral part of the state. Neal walked over to the car as the window rolled down and he saw Mozzie's profile.

"You look lost. Need a ride?" Mozzie had a small smirk on his lips as Neal rolled his eyes.

"Only if you don't mind picking up an alleged art thief and forger. I promise I won't steal anything... major." Neal smiled his most charming smile although he really wasn't feeling all that charming. In fact he was feeling a bit guilty still for breaking his promise to Peter to ask for help. He heard the lock pop and opened up the door as he entered the car and closed it. Mozzie was watching him as he sat there staring out the window. He finally turned to see what was up when the little guy gave him a pointed look.

"Seatbelt... duh! I see you don't have the anklet on." Mozzie waited impatiently till Neal put on his belt and slumped back against the window and seat. He shouldn't be out of bed yet, his body still aching, muscles still weak from the poisoning. He was far from healthy but he had to do something to stop the cycle before someone else ended up hurt or dead by Jarrell's goons. He shook his head.

"Guess they didn't have time to put one on me while I was hurt and they needed to keep us under wraps. Witness protection and all. You going?" Neal turned his head just enough to look at his friend who nodded as he put the car in gear and took off. They drove in silence for a bit till Neal felt himself falling into a kind of half doze, his mind wandering back to the conversation with Peter.

_**"This feels wrong, Peter. Jarrell would have tried something by now. You're sure Elizabeth is safe?"** He sounded more than anxious as Peter nodded._

_**"Safer than we are and we both have guards. I don't even know where they took her and Diana went underground with her for the meanwhile so we have Jones and Hughes working on this with us. Maybe he gave up. Sometimes people do that..."** He saw the look on Neal's face and shrugged, taking another sip of his coffee._

_**"Jarrell is like a cold that won't go away. Once he has your number you're sure to know it's up. It's a set up, Peter. He's waiting till we're out in the open. You should go home and stay there. If he comes for me..."** Neal blinked, averting his eyes from Peter's glare._

_**"I already told you Neal you're not expendable. That's why I'm here. I wanted to be sure if they were going to do this El was safely away and you were under my surveillance. I have your back. Ok? Remember that the next time you go off on your own. You're lucky Jones didn't take that punch you gave him literally."**_

_Neal nodded almost reluctantly then smiled and seemed somewhat relieved. He grasped Peter's hand in his own._

_**"Thank you Peter. I never wanted to get you involved with this. I never thought he would come for me. It's been ten years and... I'm going to have to apologize to Jones. I never got the chance."**_

_**"Jarrell found you because of me. It's my fault too. I didn't think to tell you what we were looking for in those files. I should have but I had no idea you had ever been involved with him or I'd have found a way to make sure you were safe. I'm sorry Neal."**_

He woke up, looking around to see that they were outside of a large fenced area. Mozzie looked nervous, staring over at Neal.

"You're certain you want to do this? The suits will know where you are. They'll know what you did." Mozzie looked like he was about to turn the car around but Neal stopped him.

"I have to do this. Just... wait for me or I can take a cab if you're leery. I have to draw his fire in my direction. Go if you need to and hide. Probably safer that way." Neal looked at his friend who nodded reluctantly.

"There are other ways, Neal but break a leg." Mozzie patted him on the shoulder as Neal stepped out, dressed in one of his suits, his ID and other possessions on hand. Mozzie had already set up the anonymous meeting with Jarrell, the racketeer unknowingly agreeing to see him. Neal stood up as straight as he could, fought back the pain and aches as he glided across the gravel sidewalk and into the guard post entrance.

"I have an appointment with David Jarrell. I'm his lawyer."

**()()()**

Jarrell wondered why his lawyer was seeing him now. It was a bit late when he'd already been indicted but he hoped the man had found some way to get him out of this cage. It was nice to be out of solitary for a few hours if nothing else. He'd already used all but one of his few remaining hit men to get at the Fed and Caffrey but he was holding out on that last card till he knew where they were. They had effectively vanished after the last attack and his other man had been shot and killed. He wondered if Caffrey had done it but shook his head as he remembered how skittish the young man had been about violence and guns. He doubted it had been Caffrey. He looked up as a figure was brought in and blinked, surprise evident then a kind of smile or smirk indicating his amusement at their presence.

"I had no idea my lawyer had such a remarkable resemblance to the man who screwed me on a deal and got me arrested. Hello Mr. Caffrey. I guess you finally decided to come out of hiding to face me. How kind of you to visit. To what do I owe this great pleasure?"

He smirked, smiling at the younger con as he leaned back in the chair he was handcuffed to.

"Leave my friends alone and you can have me. That's what you wanted isn't it?" Neal kept his voice low enough to just be between them as the guard stood by the door. Jarrell blinked then broadened his smile, one people knew meant he wasn't as happy as he looked. He thought he saw the younger man shiver in fear as he leaned forward slowly.

"If you can survive the next 24 hours, consider it done. If not..." His voice trailed off ominously as he steepled his fingers before him and leaned closer.

"Not much I can do being in solitary. My men have their orders to kill on sight regardless. There is a price on your head and they'd rather kill you than deal with the consequences of failing me." Jarrell could see the younger man flinch ever so slightly, his mask breaking just enough. Caffrey was afraid of him but he was putting up a brave front for his _so-called_ friends.

"Expect a caller soon..." Jarrell saw the younger man pale but glare back as he stood up and left. He had the con where he wanted him. Jarrell waited for the guard to take him back to his cell where he watched the guard leave and dug around behind the toilet and pulled out a beat up looking cell phone. He pushed some buttons on it and it lit up as he dialed a number and pushed it to his ear, his attention partially on the call and on his surroundings. He didn't need to get caught now.

"It's me. He's out and he's leaving the prison now. Have someone pick him up and make sure he's put away for good."

Jarrell hung up. He was playing his last card and hopefully, this one would pan out.

**()()()**

Neal left the facility, mind thinking of what he had done, what had occurred and hoping he was doing the right thing. It felt right yet he heard that nagging voice in the background that had only recently started to show up in the form of Peter chiding him at being a reckless and stupid imbecile for getting himself into more trouble. He was about to retort when he felt a presence behind him as he exited the prison. Neal turned to find Peter standing there.

"Peter?"

Neal saw the agent standing there, staring at him. He looked angry but he looked worried more than anything.

"Neal, you're in trouble."

The con blinked, uncertain what he was saying till he felt a pain in his head, a sharp ache that made him want to faint.

"I was protecting you... protecting El. I couldn't let Jarrell..." He watched his friend shake his head interrupting him.

"Yes, I know but that's not what I meant. Neal... wake up."

Neal blinked at his friend, the figure growing blurry, indistinct, his head hurting more the longer he stood there. Something was wrong but he wasn't sure what it was.

"I don't... under... stand..." Neal collapsed to his knees, someone touching his arm. He felt rough hands unseen grab at his arms and pull at him. Peter was fading away.

_Neal... wake up! Wake up now!_

Neal nodded but he was too tired, slumping to the ground as the vision changed from his friend to someone else looking down at him. A stranger was crouched over him, something black and shiny in their hands.

"Jarrell told me to tell you good-bye, Mr. Caffrey."

The man had auburn hair cut short, sunglasses to hide his eyes and he could just make out the weapon was a Luger. He tried to speak but couldn't, his voice not coming to him as it stuck in his throat, his chest tight.

"This ends here."

The assassin pointed the gun at him, pressing it to his forehead as he felt something wet and warm dripping down his temple. He was losing consciousness, the cool metal of the barrel felt oddly comfortable against his temple. He was going to die but his friends would live. They'd be safe. He heard the cocking of the weapon and waited, eyes closed for the shot that would free everyone and send him to Kate.

There was a loud report just before he passed out. He felt no pain which surprised him but he did hear voices. Maybe it was hopeful but he thought he heard Peter. Maybe Mozzie. Was that Diana in the background? He faded away thinking at least he knew his friends were safe.

_Neal..._

Someone was calling him but he was dead. Nobody could call him.

_Neal... can he hear us?_

He felt cold, achingly cold. He shivered in the darkness but there was no light. He thought he felt a light touch on his forehead... his cheek.

_Neal... wake up._

He started to feel something although the coldness stuck with him. It was like rising out of the ocean's depths, his lungs aching for air, his eyes longing to open up and see the light. He could see it sparkling above him just beyond...

"Neal... His eyes moved. Hey... can you hear me. Neal?"

Someone was talking to him but he didn't recognize the voice right away. He felt a bit off, the darkness stealing all his memories and thoughts till suddenly he found himself looking up into two soft brown eyes. Someone was staring down at him, a smile curving their lips.

"Hey sleepy head."

He tried to sit up but his body ached and the figure gently pushed him back. He gave a groan, his head feeling like it had been split open. He reached up to feel at his temple finding a bandage there.

"They said it's just a mild concussion. You lucked out."

The man was still speaking with him, brown eyes full of emotion and something else: relief. He felt confused about things. Who was Neal? Why...

"Peter?"

The name left his lips but he wasn't sure what it meant. He saw the man nod back at him, a concerned look on his face. Something was wrong. His memories fuzzy but things were coming back.

"You're... Peter? Who..."

He was still uncertain what to think as he lay there, his eyes taking in the scenery. He was in a plain room, a hospital room as he realized he was surrounded by monitors and an IV stuck out of his arm.

"May I should call the doctor. He wanted to know when you woke up."

The man reached to push a button at the side of the bed. He watched him curiously before he had a kind of flash of memory.

_You make a difference... You really do._

The man with the brown eyes, he had said that to him. Peter had said it. Who was he? How did they know each other? His mind felt blank, the slate wiped but for a few smeared lines he was trying to decipher. Who was Neal?

"Dr. Monroe. I'm glad you came. He's awake but he's confused."

The man with brown eyes... Peter? spoke to another man with salt and peppery hair in scrubs. The doctor smiled softly, approaching the bed and holding out his hand.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Caffrey? We were worried about you there for a moment."

He looked at the man curiously, uncertain exactly what was going on.

"Who's Caffrey? Where am I?"

His head was hurting a bit more, throbbing where he had felt the bandages as he closed his eyes and tried to fight off a feeling of nausea. Someone grasped his wrist in their hand and he felt a gentle hand checking his pulse, lightly placing a stethoscope against his chest. He opened his eyes again and the doctor was holding a small penlight.

"Follow the light, Mr. Caffrey. Ok?"

He felt himself nod although he still wondered who this Caffrey person was. His vision was blurring in and out as he followed the beam of light and saw the doctor frown slightly.

"His eyes are less dilated but that concussion may have affected his memory."

The doctor was talking quietly to the man with brown eyes, Peter. His mind felt fuzzy again as he closed his eyes and started to pass out.

_It will likely return but not sure when. There was no swelling when he was brought in or fracture. He was lucky the bullet hit where it did and bounced off. Your partner was very lucky, Agent Burke._

He heard the voices as he faded into the cool darkness, his whole body beginning to feel like he was floating on air as he fell deeper...

_I always said he was hard headed. At least this is finally over. Thank you for staying with us Dr. Monroe. I appreciate everything you've done for us._

**()()()**

Mozzie had stayed behind, hiding in the shadows nearby with the car as he watched Neal walk towards the prison and his death. It was foolish to try and dissuade the younger man from his task, knowing how foolhardy and stubborn he was. The little guy finally gave in and picked up his cell, making a quick phone call.

"Jones. FBI."

He took a deep breath and finally spoke.

"Junior Suit? I need to talk to your boss. It's about Neal."

He heard silence a moment and maybe a hint of whispering in the background as someone covered the receiver. He felt a nervous twinge but worked through it for Neal's sake.

"This is his friend? Haversham? You know where Neal is?"

Mozzie suddenly had cold feet but he had to do this.

"Just tell him to go to the SuperMax. Jarrell. He'll understand. You have to come now."

He heard Jones start to retort when he hung up and tossed the phone aside. Mozzie hated to do it but Neal was going to get himself killed and as much as he knew why the young con was doing it, it wasn't worth getting killed over.

It was barely an hour later that he saw Neal walk back out. The young man looked like he was deep in thought, in turmoil over something when it happened. The young man took a few steps before his head whipped back as if he'd been socked or slapped and he collapsed to the ground. Mozzie was ready to go in but someone walked quickly forward, dragging the young man a few feet out of sight of the guard house and behind the fence. All he could do was watch helplessly as the hit man pressed a gun against the forehead of his friend.

Suddenly he heard a loud report, jumping in the car where he sat. He watched in horror, thinking his friend was dead till he saw the Suits rush in, the hit man collapsing across the hurt con. There was confusion as people swarmed the site, Suits of all kinds controlling the situation, Mozz trying to figure out what had happened to his friend as he remained out of sight.

He was both relieved and frightened when he saw the ambulance. Was there going to be a sheeted figure? There was! He paled, watching the figure carried away till he saw the second one, a familiar one without a sheet over them except to keep them warm. It was Neal. He was wounded and alive. He noticed Junior and Lady Suits there too but no sign of the head Suit. Maybe they were still in hiding?

Then he saw him... Suit was there, coming out of a dark blue sedan with the blue and red light still flashing on top. He was hobbling towards the ambulance but quickly, Lady Suit and Junior Suit waving him towards them. Mozzie smiled, glad to see someone was there for Neal when he couldn't be. He put the car in gear and would have taken off but for one thing. Someone was looking at him. He saw the Suit stare around then find him in the darkness. It was creepy that he had found him but they only stared at each other, an understanding between them as Mozzie nodded and took off without being seen.

**(earlier...)**

Peter was surprised when El's phone buzzed. They had been trying to figure out where Neal went, Jones, Hughes and Diana contacted but no sign of the con after the initial call. Ariel had tried to call her phone after Peter's suggestion but it was said to be out of service. He knew why but didn't say anything to her but mentioned it to Jones. They hadn't been able to track it but for a brief signal not too far from the facility which hadn't panned out but for the broken phone. It was an abandoned bus stop but no signs as to which direction Neal had gone or who had picked him up although Peter thought it had to have been Mozzie.

He picked up the phone and listened.

"Burke... what? He did? When? I want to be there. I don't care what Hughes thinks... I need to be there!"

El woke up, his voice louder than he had meant as he apologized but kept talking.

"Yes... I'll catch a ride with one of the agents here. Thanks for the heads up." Peter hung up the phone, standing as he moved to find something to wear. Elizabeth gazed at him as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Honey, Peter dear... what's going on? Where are you going?" She was watching him hobble around the room, Peter pulling on a pair of jeans with some effort and a tee as he turned to answer her.

"Neal... they found Neal. I told Jones I'd meet them there. Mozzie called. He was worried Neal was going to get himself killed. He went to see Jarrell at the prison. I don't know why he keeps doing this." He cursed under his breath, pulling on a button up shirt over the tee as Elizabeth walked over and helped him finish dressing.

"You know how Neal is. He was worried about us. Neal thinks everything that happened was his fault and he wanted to protect us. Protect you. He's reckless and impulsive but he cares deeply for you, Peter." She was staring at him with an eyebrow arched that made him calm down a bit.

"Fine. I won't chew him out till we're alone but he's not going to get away with this again. I... He's my friend and he needs to understand that I don't want to put in paperwork on him if he gets himself killed." He felt too emotional to say what he really meant but El knew, kissing him on the lips and hugging him.

"Be careful, Peter."

**()()()**

It was a short drive to the prison which was not as far from the facility they were staying at as he thought. Peter sat in the passenger seat wringing his hands and trying to think of things to say to Neal that didn't involve curses and yelling. El had told him to be firm but kind. Neal had only been thinking of them when he did this stupid as it was but his heart was in the right place.

They had scarcely arrived to find flashing lights and more Feds already at the scene. There was something going on, an ambulance driving past quickly, sirens wailing as Peter peered out the window anxiously. His gut was telling him something bad had happened.

"Park up here. Quickly!" He saw the agent driving nod, parking the car off the side of two other sedans with flashing lights as he watched two EMTs carry a stretcher with a covered form. Peter felt a twinge in his chest, opening the door and running over. He heard the agent calling to him as he ignored them and ran forward. Someone else called his name.

"Peter! Over here!" It was Jones, Diana close by as she crouched near a figure two more EMTs were placing on a stretcher. Peter turned his head from the covered form to his fellow agents and looked down at what they were staring at.

"Neal?"

The young man lay there, eyes semi-open as he seemed to stare blankly ahead. Diana was holding the young man's hand and he seemed to be grasping it back but was unmoving.

"Is he?"

Peter crouched beside the figure but saw them shake their heads, the EMTs finishing up as they started to carry the limp figure towards another Ambulance. Jones shook his head.

"He was hit across the temple but is otherwise ok. Just happened so fast when we got here. You know his friend called us in." Jones looked upset, his hands covered in blood which Peter realized was Neal's. He must have been covering the wound to stop the bleeding. The agent looked around, curious of something when he saw the glint across the road in the bushes. He could just make out a figure in the dark with glasses but he didn't say anything, both of them making eye contact a moment before he saw the hidden vehicle disappear in the confusion.

"Mozzie..." He smiled slightly, glad the little guy had trusted them enough to call. He turned to see the EMTs about to close up when he grabbed the door.

"I want to ride with him. He's my responsibility." The EMT looked at him and then Jones, the latter nodded, the medic letting Peter in before the doors shut and he watched Jones and Diana disappear with the red and blue flashing lights.

**()()()**

Neal's mind was confused. He slept as he tried to make sense of everything that flashed before his fuzzy brain.

_My husband has tried to help you but you keep lying to him. You're on your own on this one._

Someone familiar spoke, his mind trying to recall who it was. She felt like someone he trusted, his thoughts scattering when he tried to concentrate.

_You make a difference. You really do._

This was another voice he knew he should know. A man's voice. It sounded like one he'd heard recently, his brow furrowing in his sleep as he tried to remember where.

Images flashed past like a movie being fast forwarded, his mind trying to process all the images as they paraded before him. He reached towards one, but they would pass too quickly for him to grasp for very long. He saw places, a terrace with a beautiful view of the city and an older woman standing there with him. A balding man with glasses was drinking wine. He started to think he knew all of these people... these places.

Another home showed up. A small house between several others on a long block. He was inside looking around a homey room with a kitchen in the back and stairs leading up to a room and bathroom. It all felt familiar as the images began to solidify and coalesce into something more obvious.

_Neal... He wants something. Something you stole._

She spoke, her long dark hair and blue eyes staring soulfully at him. He ran towards her, she was entering a plane and then...

_**KAAATE!**_

He was screaming... crying out as the heat and blast hit him. He tried to run towards her, fire and flame burning hotly. Someone held him back as he tried to run into the fire but they held him, talking to him. Slowly he felt comfort despite the pain and sadness. The persons he'd seen had helped him, the man... Peter... Agent Burke. He furrowed his brow again trying to recall. The memories were hitting him harder, sticking now.

_You're under my custody. You run you come back for good. Understand?_

Peter... the man who had been there when he woke up. His custodian, friend and partner.

Peter... danger. He felt a panic wash over him as he fought to escape the darkness and wake up. He had been trying to save his friends. Someone was trying to kill them. Threatening them...

Neal opened his eyes, staring around the bland room, eyes taking it all in before he finally turned his head and found a figure asleep in the chair beside him. It was Peter. He looked down to see that the agent had his hand on his arm, his grip firm but loose enough to indicate he had fallen asleep. Neal shifted slightly, his head aching somewhat but he didn't care. He placed his hand around Peter's and squeezed, the agent snorting slightly as he started to wake up. Brown eyes were suddenly looking up at him.

"Sorry... must have dozed off. Neal?" Peter sat up, rubbing the sleep from his face as he looked at the younger man surprised. Neal nodded, regretting the action as he head ached. He gave a low groan, Peter on his feet immediately, checking on him.

"You ok? How does your head feel?" Peter was reaching for the nurse call, sitting back down as he patted the young man on the hand.

"It hurts... but I'll... live." Neal croaked, leaning back heavily against the pillow and mattress. His head was still throbbing quite a bit. Peter seemed to notice, patting him on the shoulder to comfort him.

"Doctor will be here soon. He said you had a concussion from the shot but nothing else. Your head's harder than I thought." Peter gently mussed his hair, Neal too tired to complain but it felt comforting. They heard the door open and Dr. Monroe stood there.

"Agent Burke... Mr. Caffrey... How are you feeling today?" The doctor wore jeans and a black and gray sweater under his white lab coat. Looked like he had just come in or on his day off. Neal glanced up to see Peter making a motion towards his head, the doctor nodding.

"Your head bothering you?" The doctor had pulled out a small penlight as he moved closer and made a motion towards the side of the bed. He slowly lifted the bed so Neal was sitting up a bit more, Peter helping as Dr. Monroe sat on the edge.

"Ok Neal... just stare at the light and follow it with your eyes."

Neal nodded slightly as he followed the light, his vision blurring a bit.

"Hmmm... his eyes are still a bit dilated but I can't see anything wrong with his reflexes other than they're a bit slower. Could be some minor swelling. I'll get the MRI and CAT scans ready. I just want to be sure nothing's wrong.


	12. Chapter 12

**(Chapter 12)**

All the scans came back normal. There was still a small amount of swelling but overall Neal was well. Dr. Monroe could only guess the symptoms were after effects of the concussion from the bullet. Peter nodded, glad to know that Neal was well. He left the doctor and went down the hallway back towards his partner's room as he pulled out his cell and dialed a number.

"Hey... Yeah, I'm still here. How is everything? Good. I'll try to be home for dinner. Dr. Monroe said the headaches and loss of memory were from the concussion and nothing else. He doesn't think it's serious but should go away once everything settles down. Yes, love you too."

Peter hung up the phone as he continued down the hallway and stopped before a room and entered. Neal lay on the bed, head slumped to one side as he apparently slept there. He had barely closed the door when he heard his partner speak.

"You can tell me... if some thing's... wrong."

Neal's voice sounded tired, almost lethargic which was nothing like the con he knew but he was still healing. Peter turned and smiled.

"Nothing's wrong with you. Your head is harder than granite. Doctor said you still only have a minor concussion." He was trying to lighten the mood but noticed Neal just nodded without even smiling. That was different. Peter moved closer, sitting in the chair beside the bed and patting his friend on the shoulder.

"You're going to be ok, Neal. I just wish... well I'm glad you're still with us but next time... Just talk to us. This could have been done differently. At least now we know that Jarrell's going to be away for a long long time." Peter gave a little stretch and yawn, closing his eyes a moment to find two blue ones looking at him curiously when he opened them again.

"So he's finished sending men out?" Neal looked worried, but Hughes had already approved Peter and El to go back out to their home again. Jarrell had apparently admitted to being the one who did the hits and having no men left. He had a bad habit of killing his own people off when they failed him. That hit man who'd tried to kill Neal was his last ditch attempt at winning. There were no more men to send out. Peter had been relieved to hear that if anything, having gone to talk to the man himself. He hadn't told Neal about that yet, letting his friend heal before he panicked him about something so minor.

"Yes. El says hi. She's at work. Her assistant was happy to see her and glad to know the obituary we placed was a false one. Couldn't tell her the whole story but said it was another person with a similar name who was mistaken for her. That's the official story."

He watched Neal nod, his eyes still somewhat glassy from the head injury. They had been keeping the room dimly lit to help, the young man somewhat sensitive to the light after the accident. Dr. Monroe said it was one of the symptoms and would go as he healed. They would monitor him for the next day or two and if he got better he would be able to leave the hospital. Peter had been glad to hear that. El had been worried about Neal as had June. They were in a public facility now so she had come to visit Neal at least a few times since they'd been given the all clear.

"Good... tell her Hi back." Neal spoke but his voice was tired, raspy still from all that had happened. Peter was surprised he was up on his feet after everything. He was still on leave till the end of the month and Hughes made sure both of them had taken enough time to heal and get evaluated. Peter hated going to the shrink. He'd only had to do it one other time and it wasn't pleasant.

**()()()**

It was two days later that Neal was able to leave the hospital. His eyes weren't bothering him so much, the glassiness almost gone. He looked a bit more lively, sounded more himself or so Peter thought when he saw a nurse leave the room a bit more red in the face than usual. He walked inside to find Neal already dressed although he was wearing a pair of black jeans, a dark blue button up, his right arm still in a sling. Peter walked over quietly, coughing when the younger man hadn't noticed his presence.

"Hey, Peter. I'm almost ready." Neal was trying to button up his shirt when Peter walked over and started to help him with it. Neal for once didn't complain and took the help.

"You have all your stuff?" Peter watched the con nod, reaching for his bag when Peter took it up. Neal nodded without complaint for once, quietly following the agent as they exited the room. Dr. Monroe was outside in the hallway talking to someone when he spotted them and excused himself, heading their way.

"Agent Burke... Mr. Caffrey. You call me if you feel worse, ok? I gave your prescription to Agent Burke here. You can pick it up on the way home." The doctor patted Neal on the shoulder, the younger man nodding tiredly. He was back to his old self it seemed but still pretty exhausted from his injuries. Peter nodded back as well.

"I'll make sure he takes every last pill if not my wife. She's a stickler for that kind of thing." He winked as the doctor, Neal making a kind of face which made them both chuckle.

"You're healthy, Mr. Caffrey. That's all that matters but the pills will help with the pain. Ok? You're both very lucky." He shook their hands before excusing himself and walking away. Peter was smiling after the man, gently nudging Neal to follow.

"Come on. We'll get you home to rest."

**()()()**

Neal fell asleep in the car, feeling a nudge as the car stopped. He opened his eyes to see Peter leaning towards him, a worried look on his face. He just shook his head and sat up, letting Peter remove his seat-belt and waiting for him to open the door for him. He usually fought a bit more to do his own thing but he was still pretty beat up from everything that he didn't care for once. He hadn't even noticed where they were till Peter helped him from the car and saw it was the Burkes' house.

"Peter, I thought we were going to June's?" He gave a little yawn, following his friend up the few steps into the agent's home. Peter shrugged.

"Fewer steps here and you can stay in the guest room or on the couch depending how you feel. Is that ok?" Peter seemed to be trying to help him out, get his approval for once so he nodded. He didn't feel like fighting after everything that had happened. They walked into the house and Neal immediately went for the couch, plopping down on it and leaning back. He felt tired, his eyes closing almost immediately until someone nudged him.

"Take your meds first, Neal. You haven't eaten since breakfast. I'll get you a sandwich."

Peter's footsteps echoed across the small room and away from him as he nodded sleepily, his head slumping to one side till he was nudged again.

"Come on Neal... stay awake."

Peter was insistent but Neal couldn't keep his eyes open. He felt really tired, slumping to the side till he heard a sigh and felt something warm draped over him.

"You're taking these when you get up." Peter sounded like a father or something, a smile curving Neal's lips as he fell asleep.

_How sweet..._

Neal's eyes popped open and he found himself looking up into two green ones. He suddenly realized who it was as he tried to move away but found himself trapped, his arms bound behind him to some post.

_You're never going to be free of me, Caffrey. I might have been put away but in your mind you're going to remember that fear. Wonder if I could come back after you... or your friends one day._

Jarrell was laughing as he bent over the bound con. Neal just stared up at the racketeer in fear, his eyes watching the man till he started to move back.

_It's a shame I couldn't get back at you but someone will. You have more enemies than just me. I'm sure one of them will get to you and your so-called friends._

Neal suddenly felt a cold chill wash over him as he turned around and saw forms dangling around the room. It was dark and hazy but soon he was able to see one that hung nearby, blood dripping from them.

_Peter? No... Peter!_

He saw another one and another and started to cry out, his body still bound where he sat. Everyone was there. All of his friends.

_No... this is a dream. It's not real!_

Neal was screaming, fighting to free himself as Jarrell continued to laugh mirthlessly.

_It might be a dream but you know it could happen. This is all your doing. You can't change your past, Caffrey. It will always be lurking in the background ready to strike!_

Neal shook his head, closing his eyes to the nightmare only opening them to see two glassy brown eyes staring back at him. Peter...

He was shaking his head, trying not to think about the nightmare when someone shook him.

_Neal... Neal wake up._

He didn't want to open his eyes but they kept shaking him.

"Neal... Wake up!"

Neal finally opened his eyes, looking up into two brown ones full of worry and concern. He blinked a moment, uncertain what was going on till he realized he was awake.

"Peter?"

He saw the agent had changed to his comfortable sweats and tee, a blanket draped over a nearby easy chair where he must have been relaxing before he'd waken him up. Had he talked in his sleep?

"Hey buddy. You were having a pretty intense dream. I wanted to make sure you were ok. You were dreaming right? I just... you didn't look very happy."

Neal saw the look on his friend's face and shook his head.

"I'm ok. Just a bad dream. Did I wake you up?" He was looking at the chair and Peter shrugged.

"Was watching the game and just turned it off when I saw you were twitching in your sleep. I got worried when you started making groaning sounds."

Neal blinked hoping he hadn't been talking.

"It wasn't anything major. Uhm... I might want that sandwich you offered me earlier if it's still available." He gave his friend a sheepish grin, Peter nodding as he smiled and walked over to the kitchen. Neal followed after a moment as he did his best to wash his hands in the sink with the one in a sling. Peter handed him a towel, pouring him a glass of milk as they walked back to the dining table and sat down. They sat there in silence a little while till Peter finally coughed, drawing Neal's attention to him.

"I wasn't going to tell you right away but maybe I should. It might help you feel better or..." He paused as if uncertain what to say, his face looking somewhat conflicted.

"What's wrong Peter?" Neal was starting to feel a bit worried when Peter held up a hand and shook his hand.

"Sorry, just felt bad keeping this from you but I didn't tell El either. I didn't want her to worry. I saw Jarrell."

Neal dropped the sandwich to the plate with a loud plop, his heart skipping a beat at the thought of Peter going to see that jackal. Obviously nothing had happened but he was still upset.

"I had to get the story from him and I figured with what happened he would talk to me. And he did actually." Peter paused again, his face a bit pale as he spoke but after a sip of his own drink he finally spoke again.

"I told him his man had shot you and he smiled. Jarrell seemed quite pleased with himself and I let him enjoy the moment a bit. He started to talk. Told me what happened between you. Never knew a man who liked to brag more than himself." Peter was shaking his head in disbelief, Neal nodding in agreement as he waited for his friend to continue.

"Well, once I had all of his confession, even though he was technically already going away for a while, I told him that we'd killed his man. He was still pretty smug, thinking well... that you were dead so he had no more need for hit men. Then after he was basking in what he thought was his success, I... I told him you were still alive. He tried to jump me but he was cuffed to the chair and the guard came to intervene." Peter looked a bit scared but more angry as he finished his story.

"He called me every kind of liar and cuss word known. Once he was done I told him what would happen if you died. I saw him pale. I think he knew I held the cards now. I left while I had the upper hand. He's not going to be bothering us anymore, Neal. You can relax. He killed off anyone that would assist him. He's alone and the rest of his men are in prison with him."

Neal looked at his friend with a look of disbelief that soon turned to relief.

"I guess I was talking in my sleep? I've been worrying about him coming back after us... you or El especially." Neal took a long sip of his milk, forgetting about the sandwich.

"Yeah, otherwise I would have waited till you felt better to let you know. I didn't want to panic you about the visit after all that had happened. We can all sleep better now. Just let me know if anyone else in your past is going to come after you like Jarrell. I'd like a heads up, ok?"

Peter reached over and mussed his hair, Neal pulling back with a furrow of his brow.

"Hey... getting hair on my food!" Neal gave a mock look of annoyance, Peter smiling like a mischievous older brother.

"A little hair didn't kill anyone and it's yours anyhow. So now that you're up, you can take that medicine of yours. I'll get you some water." Peter stood up and walked over to the kitchen again, returning a few minutes later with a glass of water and the meds. Neal made a face.

"What kind of meds are these?" Neal was reading the container curiously after Peter had popped out two for him.

"Just ibuprofen for the swelling and pain. Here." He handed him the two pills, Neal popping them in his mouth and drinking them down as he finished half the glass of water then his sandwich. Neal felt more relaxed afterwards as the pills started to kick in and he leaned back against the dining room chair.

"Thank you Peter. I should have... _listened to you_." Neal said the last bit rather quietly as Peter perked up one eye brow and glanced at him.

"Hmmm... I thought I heard you admit you should have listened to me but I think my ears are full of wax. Can you repeat that?" He was smirking slightly, a smile curving his lips as Neal sighed.

"I'm not repeating myself. So, when does El come back home? We should cook dinner or something although right now I'm lucky if I can do much of anything with my arm in a sling." Neal looked at his right arm and bandaged right hand feeling somewhat helpless and useless. Peter nodded.

"Let me take care of it. I call up a mighty mean take-out meal. Chinese, Italian or Pizza? Pick one." Peter had gotten up and returned with a handful of take-out lists. Neal smirked but pointed at the middle one.

"Italian sounds good. Can we get some canolis on the side? Maybe some tiramasu?" Neal saw the look on his partner's face as he finally nodded, giving in.

"Maybe both. I know El likes the latter and I like canolis. Let's see what sounds good on here. Pick something Neal. Just no snails or pig snouts. Pasta or seafood is good." He gave Neal a warning glance, the younger man nodding with a solemn look.

"No problemo, signnore'."

**(The End)**

**oOoOoOo  
**

**Author's Note:** _I will have an epilogue. There's more to talk about I know if only little things. It will be short though. Thanks for all the great reviews and staying along for the ride! :D  
_


	13. Epilogue

**(Epilogue)**

A couple of weeks passed since Neal had been released from the hospital. His arm was out of the sling but it still ached a bit along with the occasional twinged from his broken ribs and head injury but Dr. Monroe said he was healing well on his last check up.

He went back to June's after spending four days with the Burke's. June had been more than happy to see him, glad they no longer had '_suits_' as Mozzie called them hanging around the place. She had thanked Peter, asking him to also thank his superiors for the guard. It had made her feel safer.

That was a few days ago, now he was alone, staring out over the city from the terrace and looking rather thoughtful.

"In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on._"_

Neal turned to find his friend there, Mozzie with a curious look on his face.

"Robert Frost. Where have you been hiding?"

He walked back inside, closing the terrace doors and making his way to the small kitchenette. He pointed at a bottle of wine, Mozzie nodding.

"Here and there, just in case... So everything is ok? I saw El was working again. She looks nervous though. Can't blame her." He was frowning, taking the proffered glass of wine as they moved to the sofa and sat.

"Yeah. Peter went to see Jarrell after the shooting. He killed most of his allies off and the Feds got the rest. He's going away for a long time. He played his last card with that hit man and he's dead."

Neal took a long sip of his wine then leaned back, eyes closed. Green eyes stared back at him so he opened them up again. Mozzie seemed to notice the reaction.

"I can get you something if you're having problems sleeping. Good stuff. I use it off and on when I have insomnia." Mozzie was looking at him over his wine glass as he took another sip. He was worried, noticing the bags even Neal couldn't ignore under his eyes. Cucumber slices wasn't cutting it but he was never one for drugs either if he could help it. He was still on a regiment of ibuprofen from the doctor, a fairly high dosage that was leveling off to less and less as he healed but helped and kept him more alert. He was still off work as was Peter. He was supposed to go see the bureau shrink, Peter offering to go with him since he was already seeing them. The agent didn't seem happy about it but he was dealing as best he could.

"I'm ok Mozzie but thanks for the offer. I'll keep it in mind should the situation change. So, I heard someone called the Feds in when I went to see Jarrell. Any idea who that was?"

He saw his friend stare into his now empty glass, rising up without a word and going over to the kitchenette to pour himself some more.

"This is a really good Burgundy. Is it one of June's or did you buy it yourself?"

Neal couldn't help but chuckle, the little ache from his ribs as he did worth it as he smiled at his friend.

"Thanks for having my back."

Mozzie gave a little half shrug, still a bit uncertain.

"Someone may have called Junior Suit about a tip that someone was going to their eventual death visiting a dangerous criminal. I'll take the credit if you want."

He smirked ever so slightly, Neal rolling his eyes as the little guy walked back over and sat down again. He looked serious again, putting his glass down as he looked at the younger con.

"You know there are other Jarrells out there, Neal. Maybe... well, it wouldn't hurt to have the Suit look up their whereabouts, get an idea where they might be just in case. Of course that's what got you in trouble in the first place. He didn't know but at least this time, we'll be ready."

He took a long pull of the wine and finished it off as he stood up again.

"I'm feeling a might peckish. There's a new French cafe down the street near the park. It's in your radius. Couldn't hurt to try it."

Mozzie sounded like a little kid suddenly, his eyes glittering behind his glasses. Neal nodded as he finished off his own glass of wine and picked up Mozzie's.

"Sounds good. Let me put these in the sink and we can go. Maybe I'll pick up a few snails to go for Peter."

He smirked at the joke which went right over Mozzie's head.

"Escargot for the Suit? He likes that stuff? I thought his palette was simpler than that. The man eats deviled ham for Pete's sake... nevermind the pun."

Neal started to explain the joke then stopped, shrugging with a grin.

"Just a bad joke. Let's go. I wonder what their wine selection is like."

**(The End - For Really!)**

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Had to do the whole Mozzie and Neal thing. He was pretty essential throughout. Felt bad leaving him out so here he is. Hope you enjoyed the story!_


End file.
